Dragoon of the Golden Heart
by Dragon of Time
Summary: As a lonly soul leaves the bloody field, he is given a second chance at life. Recieving the power of a being from before the known history of the world, he breaths with life in his heart and courgae on his wings, returning on a mission.NarutoxharemRATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people, here is something that I have been trying to figure out for a long time so hope you enjoy it. I don't own Naruto or the Dragoon storyline and originality.

**0---------------------0---------------------0-------------------0----------------------0------------------------0**

**CHAPTER 1: **Dragoon, bear your swords and fight

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.

A young blond teen male of 16 years of age, wearing a ruined neon orange jumpsuit, gazed at his chest where there was a gash, pouring out his life's blood.

He raised his eyes to meet the blank mask of the fake hunter-nin that now held a bloody kunai. The same kunai that had moments ago began to descend upon his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

The pain was too great. He couldn't speak, his mouth would not move. He creaked his neck around as best he could and focused his eyes on the down comrade that he had just protected.

"Live…long…Sasuke."

Those where his last words, his final lamenting words for a world he was leaving behind.

Naruto Uzumaki then fell upon his left arm and rolled to his side, the life that so often filled his deep crystal blue eyes slowly slink away for eternity.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke Uchiha watched in shocked silence as the body of his teammate began to pale as all his blood dripped rapidly to the ground.

He did not move as his eyes moved from his dead teammate towards the Hunter-nin that shook his head "He had true potential…what a waste."

A man was dropped next to him.

Zabuza Momochi glared at the Hunter-nin and said "So you only killed one Haku" dropping an unconscious silver haired man next to Sasuke "I swear you are getting soft. Anyway, Kakashi wasn't that much of a challenge, after you know how to get around the sharingan."

Moments later yet another Zabuza appeared behind Sasuke, holding an unconscious Tazuna and a struggling Sakura, who immediately entered into a state of shock as she spotted her dead teammate.

"And of course, these two were absolutely no problem."

Before anyone could say a thing Kakashi began to stir as a clapping noise filled out the immediate area.

"I must admit I am impressed."

Zabuza, the original, turned to where to clapping had come from, revealing Gato with a small army of thugs.

"Shut Gato, all I want is my pay and I will be on my way."

"You see, about that…"

(Somewhere else…)

Naruto opened his eyes to stare in amazement.

"There is no way that this is hell."

There stood our favorite blond, floating in what appeared to be a blue sky, with few clouds, stretching in every direction.

"Why would you be sent to hell, young one? You have done no wrong."

Naruto turned around and came eye to eye with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, all minus one of course.

Wearing a black kimono that hid her body from completely from view, a woman stood with a pale face, possessing long white locks that stretched down to the nape of her back. Her face was curved and slightly pointy. But what got his attention, were her desert sand colored eyes that added some sort of exotic appeal.

The smile on her face as he slightly began to blush only grew wider as she said "Even before you say anything, another person sins will not be placed upon another soul just because they are connected, even in the slightest way. You will not pay for the demons sins, for it will pay for them itself."

As if there had been an unseen signal, Naruto felt a sudden drain upon his spirit. As he watched a red sphere separated from his stomach area and floated to a point slightly ahead of him. A sudden roar of intense pain assaulted his ears. Two glowing red eyes appeared within the sphere. Below it, open a hole, which was filled with intense flames and even more screams, as if millions suffered pain and calamity. A skeletal hand suddenly lunged out of the burning flames and plunged into the red sphere. With some struggle that lasted a few short seconds, a ghostly imaged of a fox slowly was pulled towards the burning pit. Suddenly it was over for with a fierce cry of despair, the fox was yanked into the flames, the hole to the flames shutting behind it.

"For its crimes the beast is sent to the flames, all is well…for starters."

Naruto did not say a thing but remained quiet, gazing at the place where the fox had vanished from.

The woman dropped her smile, replaced with a look of anger.

"You still feel guilty? For the sins of a murdering beast? How can you fell as such is beyond me boy but know this, you are no demon, nor will you ever be so snap out of it!"

She smacked him with a smack that sounded like a loud thunderclap. The boys blue eyes refocused as a red mark appeared on his face.

He smiled, a true pure smile, an said "Thanks, I guess I needed that."

"No problem but now to the reason why I summoned you here?"

"You are not taking me to heaven, but aren't I dead?"

"You are Naruto-kun, but you will not go to heaven but you will return to the world of the living."

Naruto let his jaw drop but was unable to say a thing as the woman continued, only to shock him even further.

"I am Kami, goddess of the world you and your race live in. Long ago I was not…"

Naruto interrupted and said "What do you mean?"

"Let me explain so don't interrupt me. Where was I…oh yes…Long ago I was not the god of this world, I was merely a spectator awaiting my chance to rule over a world. Many millennia after this world had died under its first God, it was ready for a new one. I petitioned the Council, the ruling group over all Gods, to be given custody of the world. It was granted to me as I was the only one requesting it. As such I was able to mold this world as I saw fit under a set of guidelines. Skipping all the pointless details, I created the nine bijuu as guardians for the world, to protect it against those who sought to end it early or to control it themselves. My idea did not work as you know and they themselves tried to conquer the world, but one by one, they were taken down by mankind. I brought you here child for one reason. More like two but the second one is more of a private thing."

Naruto tilted his head, missing the look of longing that appeared on Kami's face for a brief instant. He asked "What is that reason the Kami-sama? I doubt that it's for tea and crumpets."

Kami smiled gently and responded "I'm getting to that. In this worlds past life, there existed thousands of races, but only three were considered dominant. They were humans, Winglies, beings like humans but they could wield immense power and had white wings on their back, and Dragons. Sadly, the Winglies let their power get up to their heads, causing them to be selfish and greedy, enslaving the world in a blanket of tyranny. After millennia of suffering, mankind had enough. They rose up in a turbulent storm of rage and fought of their chains with the help of Emperor Diaz and the Dragons, along with their chosen knights, the Dragoon. Millions died on both sides, but in the end, the winglies ceased to exist."

Naruto tilted his head and asked "Again, why am I here?"

Kami nodded "I am giving you a mission: destroy the other 8 bijuu and bring peace to this world. To do this I have received permission by the god that ruled over the world of the Dragoon's to revive the knights of the Dragons in you and begin a bloodline with you at its center. The strongest Dragoon will be the caln head, the strongest out of all eight branches."

Naruto nodded and said "It would be an honor to start a clan for you Kami but people like the council in Konoha will try to control me, what would you have me do then?"

"Not to worry, all will work out for you Naruto."

"But…?"

"The only problem you will have is being with multiple woman I presume?"

"Yeah that is what—wait multiple woman!?"

The grin upon Kami's face only grew as she began to talk again "The ninth dragoon belonged to a very picky dragon, so picky that it did not even choose a knight to join the ranks during the Dragon Campaign ages ago under Emperor Diaz. She was known as The Golden Heart Dragon. Possessing power over all the elements, she was the strongest dragon in the known world. But even with such power, she never had the desire to rule the world, just to protect it. She died after many millennia of sleeping, waiting for the right one to wield her power as her knight, but the person never came. The closes one to ever come close to gaining her power was one known as Dart. But due to sever problems in his heart, he never was able to get closer. Yet even In death, she wished to be able to lend her power to one worth heart…and she found you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son to the 'yellow flash' Minato Namikaze, and the 'crimson death' Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto's face was blank as the last two names registered, "So" he said "my father, my own father, was the one who damned me to that torture?"

Kami nodded slowly, her cheer gone, and replied "He regretted not even a second after he entered to heaven, for his soul was too pure to remain in shinigami's stomach, also did not help that Kushina nearly beat the crap out of my brother so she could just beat her husband for doing that to you. Yeah, well, after that and seeing the people that he trusted nearly kill you, he begged to me to revive him so he could protect his son. I refused, for that is against the rules, passed by the Gods council, but then did the Golden Heart Dragon enter and give us the ultimate solution."

Naruto said with a questioning look in his eyes "Make me her knight?"

Kami nodded as a bit of her cheer came back "She said 'I have never seen a heart so pure, a heart so strong that not even the will of all the Gods combined would move, a heart to last the ages in the memory of history and legend. He will be my knight weather the gods will it or not.'"

Naruto could not help but let a smile adorn his face, a true smile that reflected his happiness at being acknowledged for who he was.

"And" Kami continued "that is why we kept Kyuubi's power. You see, when the God of this worlds past allowed to recreate the Dragoons, I had to revive at least one dragon and from there more dragons would be born. But to revive a beast of such power would require me to use an enormous amount of power. Even more so, for the Golden Heart Dragon. Thankfully, I was able to get you heare and now you kow what happens."

Naruto nodded and asked "But do I have to have multiple---?"

"Yes, no choice."

"But…"

"None of that either."

"But…"

"I said you have to have multiple women, for a heart such as yours is too great to only let one woman have. Besides, how in the world would you be kept calm with that demonic stamina of yours if I didn't help you release it the right way is pleasing women around the world…"

Naruto's brain was beginning to crash but it do so fully at Kami's next words "…including myself, I am a woman with needs you know."

Naruto felt himself blacking out but one last phrase managed to enter his ears "We will speak again young knight but now, pick up your swords…and Fight!" A single orb of light descended down from the high clouds…

0------------------------0---------------------0------------------------0----------------------0----------------------0

A pair of crystal blues eyes, seemingly glowing, slowly creaked open. They snapped open instantly at the site before him.

He still laid where he had fallen and beld to death but his companions were not.

Surrounded by dozens of thugs, his teammates and sensei were kneeled on the ground along with Zabuza and Haku. Behind him he heard the wailing of the villagers.

"QUIET! Lord Gato wished to speak."

A small impish man stepped up onto a stone block that had been moved.

"Now listen up maggots. This land is mine and so are you. I can do with you as I wish and you had not the right to go and try to overrule me. So now will be the end. You all will become slaves; your woman will be sex toys for men around the world. But before you all leave, you see the death of your heroes, after we use these two whore for ourselves.

The man, Gato, descended from the stone with an evil laugh and began to make his way behind Sakura, who looked at him in fear.

He moved his hands towards the belt of his pants when he noticed that his eyes were not focused on him, once holding fear but now surprise and shock, behind him.

He turned only to nearly collapse at the sight that was there before him.

Dead men were not supposed to get back up.

For there before him stood the supposedly dead Naruto Uzumaki, Looking really, really pissed…

He began to glow before every person's eyes, the huge gaping scar on his cheat closing as if it had never been there.

"You touch her in any way" his voice sounded out, barely holding back his rage "I'll KILL YOU!"

Letting out a tremendous roar, his voice echoed "Sonic Roar."

There was no preparation. There was no warning. A huge burst of power erupted from around Naruto, knocking the shocked Konoha team to the ground, along with the two nuke-nin from Mizu. The thugs that were hire by Gato were thrown over the edge of the bridge into the frigid waters below, while the rest were knock down the bridge with freighting force.

The team form Konoha nad the pair from Mizu got up from the ground with stiffness and stared at their companion, who moments ago was thought to be dead…

…Only to spread their eyes in open shock and surprise. Nartuo floated off the ground by a few inches, a pair of golden wings erupting from his back. A pair of golden shoulder guards covered his shoulders, shaped like diamonds, connected to his chest plate, also in a similar golden color, a round clear diamond was above his heart, with a gold slit making it look like a dragon's eye. His hands were inside a pair of gold gloves while his forearms were enclosed in a set of gold bands. A set of gold pants covered his legs, open and lose while a set of golden armor boots were tied onto his feet. A golden thick kilt was tied around his waist.

A few of the thugs got up, groaning. All of them were chocked when they spotted Naruto. Gato was one of the few who was slower to get up, cradling a injured arm.

Ignoring the sudden appearance of the armor he cried "KILL HIM!"

The thugs drew weapons varying from large swords to flails. With bloodthirsty sneers they charged at Naruto, ignoring the still shocked nins.

Naruto's blues eyes were sharp and cold, like a sheet of ice yet anyone could see that…they were not his won. He raised his hands to the sky and opened them so that they could be palm up. Slowly time seemed to slow down as tow golden orbs formed in Naruto's hands. Making fists he closed them over the orbs and thus a bright pulse of light ensued forth, ignored by the thugs. As the flash of light faded, Naruto was shown to hold onto two long medieval longs swords…made completely out of what appeared to be crystal. Both were a gold bronze color with a vain of silver crystal running through their centers. They looked beautiful, but even the thugs knew that they were not for show.

Yet, they ignored them and kept charging on, some crying out war cries.

They charged at him but they stopped as Naruto rose up into the air. From a nearby boat, the rest of the men that Gato had brought along were climbing back up onto the bridge but they were too late to stop the force of nature that was Naruto.

Naruto seemed to reach a predetermined height before he tensed up…and dived.

His swords had no mercy. The moment he met the first thug, his swords cut through him leaving only bloody pieces in his wake. He moved among them like a bird of prey, using his sword to chop of limbs and cut others in half, many creaming to their deaths. He occasionally rose into the air again to give him another chance to dive down again.

He apparently reached a limit when he moved back from the remaining thugs, only a few were left from the original force that had come unto the bridge.

"This is the end for Gato" was all Naruto said while letting loose a enormous war cry. His swords then began to glow and he swung twice, once for each sword. An arc of intense light exploded down the bridge and came into contact with the frightened thugs, to scare to even move.

What was left in the wake of such a tremendous attack was not but pieces of what were supposed men. The most discernable piece among them was a head…Gato's head.

Naruto's sword vanished into the air around him. His eyes slowly became his own. As the swords completely vanished, water exploded from underneath the bridge and washed over the carnage. Once the water was gone, there was nothing left on the bridge. Not a scrape of evidence was left.

The armor faded leaving Naruto in a ruined orange jumpsuit, which could only be called rags, exposing a lot of his skin and muscles, which turned on many on the observing woman.

"We won" were his only words as his kind loving eyes shut and threw him into darkness.

**0--------------------0---------------------0-------------------------0--------------------------0------------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Hope you like it guys, it came to mind and I just kept going with it. Tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome just don't push the envelope, OK? So, peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon of Time: **Here come chapter two ladies and germs. Just remember that I don't own Naruto or Dragoon in any way, just the original stuff. So lets rock and roll.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **So it begins, Darkness and Water join the heart.

Loud noises, screaming filled the air as a huge banging noise.

Naruto Uzumaki growled as he pulled a pillow over his head.

Yet the noise steadily increased, to the point that he was able to hear voices:

"Make him give me his power, it's rightfully mine!"

The next one was different though, just as loud:

"No it doesn't Sasuke. You saw what he did, if you just charged in there he will kill you-" this was before a scream of pain echoed through the pillow.

Not even realizing that he had moved so fast, Naruto was at the door to his bedroom, yanking the door open.

There on the ground was Sakura with a red and blue mark growing on her face, specifically, her right cheek, as if she had been punched.

"DOBE!" yelled the resident gay-emo, Sasuke Uchiha "Give me your power, NOW!"

Naruto ignored the boy, instead kneeling next to his downed teammate

"You okay Sakura-chan?"

Nodding slowly, blushing slightly as Naruto's hand caressed her cheek gently, she said "Yeah, thanks Naruto."

"Listen to me Dobe, give me you--"

He never got to finish as Naruto's fist met his pretty boy nose. Sasuke flew down the hall that held the bedrooms of Tazuna's house, crashing against the far will with a sickening crunch.

A head that possessed gravity defying silver hair looked around the corner of the stairs that led downstairs, right next to the wall that the Uchiha had just rammed into.

Looking at Naruto, jounin Kakashi Hatake asked "Was that really necessary Naruto?"

"Yes, the idiot hurt Sakura-chan, which is the only reason I need to beat his gay ass."

Kakashi shook his head while Sakura looked at the young man before her in surprise. He stood there with his bare back towards her, wearing only boxers.

His muscles seemed to ripple as his back straightened, giving Sakura the impression that he had apparently held back for years at the academy, hiding it all. Her blush deepened as she suddenly had an image of her hands running over that strong back, rubbing against a young manthat looked truly like a boy, if a little short. He turned back to her and asked "Come on Sakura, get up, it's wrong that your cute little butt is on the ground!"

She couldn't move. Her eyes were focused on Naruto's chest, his bustling six pack with the well built pecks and the muscles that were taunt, yet not too large as if he had really worked out, like a body builder.

Though what did get her by surprise was that Kakashi had moved down the stairs, carrying Sasuke, and where he once stood, now stood Tsunami, Tazuna's gorgeous 20 year old daughter. She stared at the young teen's muscled back and said with a stutter "N-n-n-art-t-to…?"

He turned back to the beautiful woman and her eyes widened as the sight of Naruto's chest made her blush a very deep crimson.

Sakura felt an emotion that she believed she would never feel for the blonde idiot. Was it jealousy she felt, as Tsunami eyed her teammate in a very…perverse manner?

"Yes, Tsunami-chan?"

If her blush could get deeper, it did, she stuttered "B-b-reak-f-f-f-ast-t-t…"

"It's ready?" Naruto asked, with a glow in his eyes.

Tsunami did not trust her voice as her black hair dropped in front of her eyes, hiding her blush, even though Naruto was as clueless as a monkey holding a banana.

"We'll be right down just let me get dressed."

And thus, the idiot of Team 7 walked into his room as if nothing had happened.

Sakura looked at Tsunami, both sighed as pent emotions slowly leaked away.

(SHORT TIME SKIP)

Naruto ate pancake after pancake at breakneck speed, never realizing that Wave never had enough supplies to make even one of the delicious fluffiness.

But contrary to the beliefs of many, Naruto Uzumaki was not as stupid as many believed him to be.

"So" he asked the group around the table, a smiling Tazuna and Inari, blushing Sakura and Tsunami, a pissed Sasuke and a porn-reading Kakashi, "anybody mind telling me how we are eating pancakes when the bridge isn't even finished yet?"

This time, the pleasant looks from around the table were replaced with surprise and shock.

Sakura was the first to speak "Naruto, you've been out for a week…"

Naruto blinked at his pink haired teammate with open curiosity as his expression basically said _what the fuck are you talking about?_

Kakashi put down his little orange book and said "Doesn't surprise me."

"Huh" was the general consensus that spread around the table as every pair of eyes focused on him.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi began "There is a theory that has travelled around called 'Blood Control.' Just as a paraphrase, the theory states that a wielder of a bloodline will fall under the control of his blood if he feels a very powerful emotion the moment he awakens his bloodline, usually such an emotion would be rage or despair."

Sakura looked at him and asked "How can blood control someone, sensei?"

Kakashi opened his eyes, having the first ever completely serious expression, even when he was going against Zabrze he did not have such a serious expression.

"His blood did not literally control him Sakura, what I meant was that the knowledge of how to wield his bloodline was forced out of his blood into his mind, 'taking' control. The knowledge though causes the mind of the actual person to be buried for a short span of time, as such they have no memory of what they did, and just that they awoke their bloodline."

Sasuke took an evil smirk on his face as he said "You mean he wouldn't remember the 80 thugs, Gatos counted, that he slaughtered without mercy?"

Every pair of eyes glared at him with rage, but he did not care, for the prick wanted to see Naruto in despair, crying in a corner and being 100 percent emo…but when Sasuke turned to Naruto with a smirk only to see his target wolfing down more pancakes in restless abandon, only one word exiting his stuffed mouth…

"So?"

Tsunami asked, as Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, Inari and Sasuke, as the two unseen guests that stood in the corner who have up to this point been forgotten in the writing of this passage, stared in shocked surprise…

"But what you did was murder Naruto?"

Naruto had a quick response to the accusation "No it wasn't."

Sakura yelled "YES IT WAS YOU DUMBASS! YOU MURDEREED THEM-"

He cries ended when Naruto stared at her with coldest eyes she had ever seen aside from the event on the bridge.

His icy words rang around the room, yet he only spoke in a whisper "Are you really that stupid you arrogant little bitch? There is a difference between killing to protect others and killing just because you can. Those men probably loved the feel of the power they got when holding a persons life in their hands. What I did was kill the worthless little shit stains and hope that they now burn in the deepest pits available in hell for they have done to people. If you can accept that about this world Sakura, that you either kill to protect or because you can, then you should quit being a ninja for if you don't you will die before your time."

With a loud clatter, Naruto dropped his chop sticks on the table and left the room walking up the stairs.

All was silent, eerie silent as his words crept into each of their hearts, even Sauce's junk piece.

"He is right you know…"

Zabuza made his self know, wearing what he wore at the battle of the bridge just with some bandages wrapped tightly across his chest.

He continued "The boy is the strongest kid I know, to kill so mercilessly, yet see it as what had to be done. Many would break under that sort of pressure."

"And you are one to talk I guess?" was Sasuke's quick retort as the rest of the table remained silent, Naruto's words now lost to him.

"Yes. I was the type of guy who killed because he could, I did not care as long as I killed something."

His grey eyes not possessed a far away look as Haku looked at her master in worry, occasionally jumping her eyes to the stairs that Naruto had climbed with a slight blush, only caught by Tsunami.

Sudden thoughts entered both woman's eyes as each nodded covertly to the other a very sister plot molding in their heads.

Zabuza continued "I killed where ever I went, not a shred of remorse left my soul…till I was ordered to kill a little girl to send a message to her father to keep quiet. When I was about to kill her, the little girls eyes focused on me. I saw in them the defenseless little girl, who had done nothing wrong."

He breathed "I warned the father and he was able to move his family far away from the reach of the Misukage, and that was when I began to plan the revolt against that detested slug bastard. You can see how that ended."

He focused his eyes on the team from Kenosha "Yet, he already knows what took me years, and countless corpses, to learn. He will go far, that Naruto will."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza with open curiosity as Sakura voiced the question that they all wanted to ask "How far?"

Zabuza spoke with a level yet powerful voice "Farther then any god would ever be able to achieve, for he will stand alone against the tide of fate and stop it dead in its tracks, all to protect the world, and all those in it, weather he hates them or not!"

Naruto appeared before the table. All of them stared at him in surprise as he sat down quickly and said "Sorry…"

"No problem Nar-"

"I forgot to eat my last Pancake."

In which he did as everyone around them fell face first to the floor in a huge crash, faces imprinted on the floor and table.

* * *

Naruto stood, starring out the window from his room.

The rest of the team was out patrolling the village along with Zabuza, while Tazuna and Inari were out at yet another party.

So why was the hero of wave stuck indoors while everyone else was outside...?

His door was tapped shut with chakra enhanced tape, the same with his window so he could not get out…

And what did he do to deserve this…?

Simple, pissed off the whole house hold.

You see, Naruto loved to play pranks and as such, when he learned the shadow clone, he began to ponder, and when Naruto thinks, things begin to…explode.

That is what literally happened, just not with fire…but with bright neon orange paint…

(Crickets chirping)

Naruto sighed as he voice "Come on, it was funny."

"No it was not Naruto"

He snapped around to find Tsunami in a bath robe standing at the door which was again being closed shut behind a nervous looking Haku, who also wore a bath robe, by a severely beaten Zabuza, who looked at Naruto with a look that said _I'm sorry._

Naruto did not want to know why he was being given such a look, and he had the painful feeling that he was going to find out…

Tsunami had a look that Naruto had never seen before, the same look that replaced Haku's nervous one.

"You owe me something Naruto, for drenching me in bright orange paint…" Tsunami said…

"And ruining my favorite Kimono" Haku interrupted…

"And that" Tsunami continued "so, you are going to pay us back, pleasantly."

Naruto swallowed as he stared at both women, with the looks that he now recognized as lust, mixed with…love.

Naruto backed himself into the corner as the woman slowly moved forward.

They lunged at the boy, Naruto leaping over them and running to the far corner of the wall, with a look of fright on his face.

"Leave me alone" he said with a hilariously dramatic tone.

"Never!" spoke the hot woman as they chased their pray around the room.

The chance around the room ended in a moments of luck for the woman, for a mysterious banana peal appeared on the floor directly in Naruto's path, forcing him to slide straight into the wall and thus did it become official…

…Naruto Uzumaki's near endless luck only lasted when women were NOT involved.

Before he knew it, Naruto had been forced onto the small bed and his arms had been tied to the head board behind the bed.

Hew struggled and pulled against the bindings only to stop as a hand rested above his crotch.

"Don't even think Naruto" Tsunami said with a look of care present in her eyes, "That we only want you because you saved our lives, to reward you in one single night…" she placed more pressure on his crotch, feeling him harden under his pants.

Haku continued, her thoughts identical to Tsunami's "we want to reward you for the rest of eternity. You see, I see someone who has shared the pain that I have, yet never fell to the pressure, unlike I almost did. I love you Naruto and I see your heart, one that would let anyone in, no matter if the be human or demon, male or female, you care for all equally. I love you for the heart that calls out to me, reaching to mine that now lies in the eternal darkness of pain and suffering. My heart answers yours, two pieces of a lost puzzle finally being put together."

Both Naruto and Tsunami stared at Haku, saying at the exact same time: "Very poetic."

Haku's only response was "Thank you" with a large grin plastered on her face.

Tsunami turned to stare into Naruto's deep blue eyes as she said "But it is like she said…your heart calls to me and mine calls back to you, we have answered. I love you Naruto Uzumaki, I love you as you love me, for I hear it in your heart."

Naruto's eyes began to tear up as he admitted it to himself. For he had heard it to…the sounds of two beating hearts, calling out to the world in sadness and pain for someone to love and cherish, someone to hold them. A heart had answered and now they were to be as one.

"Can you untie me at least?" Naruto asked innocently.

Tsunami and Haku smiled…and untied him.

**(LEMON STARTS HERE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

Tsunami never expected to be making love to a man less then 10 years her junior but she knew that she loved him and that he loved her, so she just did not care too much. What truly did matter to her that she had not had a man inside of her since the death of Inari's father, so she wanted some BADLY.

Yet, Haku had other plans.

As the ropes fell of Haku turned to Tsunami while performing one-handed seals. She said not a word as Tsunami was thrown against a nearby wall, ice encasing her, leaving her head above the ice.

Tsunami stared at Haku in surprise as she realized her little predicament.

"Haku…what are you doing?"

Haku smiled and said "I have never had a man and as Naruto is my first I would like to be Naruto's first thank you very much" turning her back towards the older woman.

"But Haku…I thought we were…"

"Plans change…I want him by myself first."

Tsunami couldn't talk as she watched Haku slink closer to Naruto, who had the wisdom to stay silent at the sudden change of action.

She smiled happily for the first time in so long, a true smile of happiness.

Naruto returned the smile and decided to take the initiative.

He moved forward quicker then Haku could react and caught Haku's rosy red lips in a passionate kiss, nearly force Haku to lose all feeling in her legs. He wrapped his arms around her, realizing that she had a small waist with wide hips, and lifted her off the floor. He swung her around while still holding her lips with is own, his tongue exploring the inner confines of the young girls mouth, making her moan into the kiss.

Haku felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Her whole body was a mass of pleasurable tingling, she even felt her self dripping down her inner thigh, as wet as she was.

Naruto deposited her on the bed, laying her in the safe confines of the sheets underneath her bath robe. She moaned when Naruto released her lips in disappointment but she nearly screamed when Naruto began to put pressure with his tongue at the juncture where the neck and shoulder met.

The pleasure was too much for Haku, an outright virgin, could take and thus she her first orgasm of the evening, leaving a slightly salty smell in the air.

Naruto looked at her in the eye and smiled evilly. His hands moved slowly towards the cloth belt that held the robe together, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun."

He smiled again as the belt became untied and the robe open up, freezing Naruto in his place.

Haku blushed as Naruto licked his lips in a sensual manner, gazing at CC-cup breasts that stood flat against her body as it lay against the bed, her nipples erect atop her light pink areoles.

She was about to say something when Naruto bent forward and took her left nipple in his mouth, playfully biting it, Haku moaned instantly, forgetting every little bit of thought that resided in her the same time, he was massaging her other breast with tender, yet powerful strokes.

Haku could feel her juices leaking out again, as well as a familiar pressure build up from between her legs as Naruto continues his ministrations after switching to suck on her right breast, twisting the left nipple slightly with his fingers, nearly making Haku orgasm again from the pleasure spreading over her body in waves.

Tsunami watched still incased in the ice, unable to even touch herself to help relieve the pressure that was building up in her vagina from watching two, obvious virgins, go at it. She saw that Naruto did not really know what the hell he was doing, basically following his gut on what seemed to pleasure Haku the most. That wasn't wrong, as Haku couldn't speak a word, just moan and raise her voice to a high pitch, just below screaming, from the pressure that assaulted her nerves. She sighed, sticking there to the wall, unable to move, just waiting for her turn at the man she loved.

At this point Naruto finished off the breast he was pleasuring; he left lingering kisses on both nipples as he moved away and down Haku's body leaving a trail of kisses down past her naval and right above her treasured region.

Haku's eyes began to widen as Naruto's head moved lower, getting slowly closer to her region in a dramatic fashion. She swallowed a small bit of bile that had built up in her throat due to her nervousness.

But she relaxed into the epitome of pleasure, as slowly Naruto began to kiss around the lips of her entrance, not coming close to the sensitive flesh that would raise the levels of her pleasure even further. Her screams reached a crescendo as Naruto's tongue slowly entered her, exploring the inside of her like an intrepid explorer explores the jungle.

Naruto found a little nub that forced himself to focus on, for the instant he put pressure to it, Haku lost the little control that she had left and screamed out in pleasure, orgasm a second time.

She lay there panting as Naruto moved back up, using his fingers to send her over the edge in a few quick seconds again. Her hands roamed his body, slowly peeling away his clothes, making it be as if they were never there.

Tsunami and Haku could not help but drool as they gazed at Naruto's toned body, his muscles taunt and strong, but not overlarge and unattractive. They gazed lower and lower till they spotted his…cannon, for lack of a more appropriate word, standing proudly at 10 inches lone, nearly 1 and a half wide.

Haku and Naruto met each others gazes and with a gentle smile, nodded. Naruto smiled in return and slowly began to enter Haku, making her moan both from pleasure and desperation to have the man she loved inside of her.

He entered so slowly that she began to growl, which in panic made him move faster, if only slightly. He reached some sort of barrier and once more gazed at Haku. The beautiful woman had her eyes closed in ecstasy, which nodded once more. With that Naruto pulled back slightly and thrusted into the woman he loved, breaking through her barrier. She did not even notice the pain, but what she did notice was that she suddenly felt whole and full beyond belief.

Naruto slowly began to thrust in and out of the woman underneath him. She slowly began to moan and panted out "faster…harder…faster…harder…FASTER…HARDER!" her moans growing into screams. Naruto followed her command and began to thrust faster and harder. It wasn't long before Haku felt a familiar burn in her belly, just a lot more intense. Naruto's own groans joined Haku's own, his mind awash with emotions that he did not know what to do with.

With an air twisting scream from both, not of pain but of pleasure, Haku came all over Naruto's lower regions and he erupted into her precious depths. Unnoticed by the three horny people in the room, above Haku's heart appeared a small dragon wrapped around a heart (think about a heart you would draw), stenciled in what appeared to be a mix of water and ice.

Haku's eyes drifted shut and with her approaching sleep fell her control over the ice that held Tsunami to the wall. Naruto slowly arrange the sleeping woman on the bed and turned to Tsunami in a slow sinuous manner. He did not even have to wait long.

The woman stared at the prize before her. She did not walk…she leapt at Naruto, wrapping his legs around his waist and locking her ankles together, impaling herself atop him member in an instant.

Naruto did not know how he knew, but it enter his mind that this woman was not one for theatrics. Pushing Tsunami back against the wall and began to attack her pussy with what could only be called "Bunny Thrusts." At the speed his thrust entered her, Tsunami raised up her head and barely held in her screams of outright pleasure. Those were soon released when the nipples that were pointy as daggers were sucked on by Naruto, having seen her DD breasts and not been able to resist.

Tsunami's screams rang throughout the room in an echo effect, yet none outside the house seemed to hear them. Naruto could not hold it anymore and came into Tsunami with extraordinary force. Just like on Haku, an engraved emblem of a dragon surrounding a heart appeared above her own, only it seemed to be made of a pure black substance.

Naruto, still acting on instinct, threw Tsunami onto the bed roughly, somehow not waking up the other sleeping woman next to her, landing on her chest. She slowly got on her hands and knees, dazed from the impact of the shock, light as it was. She did not expect him to thrust his still hard member back into her pussy from behind. She did not try to hold back her screams that time.

She had to admit though, that she was in pure bliss. Naruto thrust into her again and again varying his speeds between slow and fast, light and hard. It drove her into a state of near continuous orgasm. At last she shut her eyes, unable to take it anymore, falling asleep, still feeling Naruto thrusting into her, till she felt sleep taking her, as well as a slight pain that hit her sense that she was unable to register.

* * *

Two pairs of glowing eyes opened slowly, squinting as the sun hit them as its light poured in through the open window. They turned and focused on each other…before their owners let out contented sighs.

"That was so…so…so…damn I can't think of the right word!"

"I know, I have never experienced it that way, he was so loving and gentle, yet somewhat wild and demanding, all at once."

"All true. Speaking of him, where is he?"

The door to the room open slowly, revealing the one that they had momentarily been speaking about…Naruto, of course.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

Haku responded by sitting up, the cover peeling off revealing perky CC-cup breasts, her nipples still poking as daggers and bouncing slightly, "Were just fine Naruto-kun, and wanting more?"

Naruto smiled and said "As do I Haku-chan but if we did anything now, people would wonder what the hell was going on. Anyways, there is something rather serious that I would like to ask you two about."

Tsunami got up, her DD breast bouncing slightly, nipples still erect as well, and asked "What could be more important then us getting what we want?"

"Uhmmm…" Naruto said "Because this will make it easier…" reluctantly.

That got the attention of both women in an instant.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began "Like Haku said last night, our hearts fit like pieces to a puzzle, filling empty gaps that I did not even know I have. As such, leaving you behind Tsunami and Haku, as I will have to go back to Konoha, I have a very important question to ask you."

Both women titled their heads to the sides as Naruto breathed in a few more times.

"Haku, Tsunami…?"

* * *

Kakashi Hatake sat at the table in the dinning room of Tazunas House, reading his porn. If one were to truly focus, they would see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

'I have the luckiest team in the world. The last Uchiha and the dead last with one of the most dangerous bloodlines that I have ever seen. Thank God I told him about the CRA' were his thoughts as he cackled madly.

'If I guessed right, Naruto is moving faster then Sasuke. Now that is a boy that is either sexually confused or completely gay. Hopefully it's neither.'

At that moment in time, the whole village was awakened earlier then they had hoped, hearing a pair of womanly cries that were clearly those of joy, soon followed by the sound of a strong impact, as if somebody had been tackled to the wall.

In a rush, everybody in the house rushed into the kitchen, fully alert.

Tsunami and Haku soon came down the stairs, fully dressed, with the biggest smiles that any human face could muster. Naruto followed right behind them with a sheepish grin.

"Mom" Inari, Tsunami's young son, asked "What was the screaming about?"

Tsunami showed the little boy her hand. On her ring finger was a ring with a opal, a deep black opal. The opal was ringed in diamonds, set atop a gold ring.

Inari, being only 7 years old and not knowing the significance of the ring, looked up at his mother and said the most common word in the human dictionary "huh?"

Tsunami smiled and said "I'm getting married!"

Inari simply stared at his mom, the words not registering.

Zabuza saw that on Haku's hand there was an aquamarine also surrounded by Diamonds set atop a gold ring. His eyes widened and he focused on Naruto and simply said "You were serious?!"

Naruto faked the offensive expression that appeared on his face and replied "You think I would joke about something that serious?!"

"Yes."

"Fuck You!"

Tsunami and Haku both slapped his head at the same time and said "Language!"

"Yes dears."

'He is so whipped' rang through the thoughts of Zabuza and Kakashi.

"DADDY" Inari yelled out happily "as he latched himself to his new dads waist, the whole room breaking out in happy laughter.

* * *

**Dragon of Time: **Sorry this is so late. Through a mix a a broken computer, College and wirters block it took me forever to think of how to countinue this story, includeing the rest of them. Don't worry, I should soon have updates for the rest of them so please be patient. Criticism welcome people. Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon of Time: **Well here we go the next chapter of this story. That said, ladies and gents, I don't own Naruto or the legend of the dragoon in any way, shape or form. All that is original is mine though. On with the show!!

0------------------00-----------------------0------------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------------0

Chapter 3: The Heart of Gold shines true…with benefits

"Come on Inari, you can do it. Just a little bit higher, just a little bit faster!" yelled the resident Blond as he soared through the skies with his golden wings, beating furiously allowing him to move side to side. In front of him, flew Inari clumsily in his red armor and wings, trying to play the inventive game of tag.

"Come on dad, stop moving and let me tag you!"

"No! NEVER! I shall always win so bring it on son?" dodging to the left as a few dot flew by him.

Down on the ground, Tsunami watched her lover and fiancé play with her son. Turning around, she stood before the campsite fire, cooking up a simple stew from some wild vegetable from the forests surrounding Konoha, along with a few fat rabbits that Haku had managed to catch. Kakashi in the meantime, as they had traveled back from wave after the bridges completion, had been teaching the entire team more chakra control exercises. He also taught Sasuke and Sakura some more of the basic yet offensive type jutsu in his repertoire, while further helping to progress Naruto's swordsmanship as best he could, being years out of practice.

Beckoning Haku over, who had previously been building the tents for the camp while the rest of team 7 gathered wood for the fires and water for the night.

Tazuna had decided to stay in wave and help with the reconstruction of the village, as well as possibly remaining there to fish for the rest of his natural life, drinking while doing so. Just the life he wanted to live.

Haku finished putting together the largest of the tents; Naruto's of course to share with his two wives and step-son. Holding the ladle that that been in the pot close to her lips and blowing, she gave it to Haku and said "Try this for me?"

Haku took a quick sip and said "Perfect, a little bit too many onions for my taste, but perfect none the less."

She smiled and called to the air above her "Dinner is severed boys, get it while its hot!"

Team 7 walked out of the tree line soon after, having just finished setting up warning wires and traps around the camp, hearing the announcement. Not even a few seconds after them, Naruto landed and allowed his golden armor to faze out of existence. Having suffered an immense growth spurt before leaving wave he had to toss the horrible orange jumpsuit, much to the entire group's glee, and changed into something even better. Now he wore a skin tight black t-shirt with sleeveless leather vest. He also wore black shinobi cargo pants, his feet inside a pair of midnight black boots that they had found in wave. The store had managed to keep most of its stock away from the prying eyes of Gato so they were able to give it to Naruto…at a discount of course. On each wrist he wore simple yet strong steel braces, while his shoulders were covered in wide shoulder guards, which Inari landed on as his seat.

As Naruto moved over to Tsunami, he kissed her on the lips, letting her let loose a quiet moan.

Haku smiled as she watched Naruto and Tsunami kiss in a quick instance, thanking Kami that she no longer had to bend down to kiss him. The growth spurt had mad him grow in height as well as mass, thus explaining how easily Inari manage to sit comfortably on his shoulder.

Putting Inari gently on the ground, Naruto sat around the fire with the rest of the group, in comfortable silence…till Sakura spoke.

"Hey Naruto, I have a question?"

"Shoot" was Naruto's reply.

"I know that you will marry Tsunami and because of that she got your bloodline."

She missed Tsunami and Haku's intense blushes as Naruto force down his, if barely.

"But that doesn't explain how Inari managed to get the same ability?"

Naruto's eyes took a far away look as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

After a moment of silence he spoke "I think is because Inari" messing up the kid's hair with his free hand "is Tsunami's son. The connection between him and Tsunami may be what is giving him his own set of dragoon armor."

"Then why not affect Tazuna in the same way?"

"The only thing that I could come up with was that he is set with his role in life, or it could just be that he is too old to be able to get a proper hold on his chakra."

"That is a good point but what about---"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE FUCKING THEORIES SO WE CAN JUST EAT IN FUCKING PEACE? GOD DAMMIT IT ALL!!" yelled an irate and pissed off Sasuke.

A sudden sense of doom descended upon the little camp, Kakashi, Zabuza, Naruto, Inari stepped back slowly as a sudden amount of pressure appeared out of now where…

**0--------------------0----------------------0-----------------------0-------------------0-----------------------------0**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as his left hand massaged his aching brain. Across from him stood team 7 who were mostly intact, except one battered and bandaged Sasuke.

"Okay" started Sarutobi "let me get this straight. Naruto awoke a powerful bloodline and managed to protect you ladies" pointing to Haku and Sakura "from being rapped by Gato and his men."

Both shudder as the fear still existed within their hearts but they nodded, if slowly.

With a sorrowful look in his eyes, the Hokage continued "Naruto then killed Gato and the rest of his thugs. After a few days of recovery and repairs done to the bridge during which Naruto proposed to both Haku and Tsunami, who both accepted into being his wives."

Both women nodded, sporting identical blushes, a giggling Inari hugging his step-dads leg with a bright smile.

The Hokage sighed…

"What's wrong jiji?"

"When you sent the original report of what happened I was forced to tell the council of what happened to you Naruto, they called a council meeting as soon as you arrived through the gates. They may try to force you to impregnate various other women, as well as trying to force you to leave Tsunami and Haku."

"Its good that you used the word try then" was Naruto's reply, an evil grin promising pain adorning his face.

For some innocent reason, the look seemed to make the Hokage's day all the better.

(COUNCIL CHAMBERS)

The civilian council glared with untold hate in their eyes at the blond member of team 7, standing in front of the entire council. The civilians sat on the left in rows in stadium seating, the ones of lesser rank and importance occupied the lower tiers, while those in the higher tears were the more important ones, such as several key merchants and the village elders. This was the left side of the room.

On the right, there was just a single row where all the clan heads sat gazing passively at the blond and his heavly bandaged teammate, Sasuke.

Directly across from the doors that led to the room sat the Hokage behind a simple desk. Behind him was a massive window that showed the entirety of the Hokage Mountain.

Now as to why Sasuke was bandaged up, lets just jump into the tale shall we…..

"Now why" scowled one of the village elders from the highest tier "Is Uchiha-sama bandaged up de-boy!? Did you beat him so?" accusingly.

"No, why would I do that…" Naruto said to the woman.

"Koharu."

"Koharu-san was that this dumb ass got himself beaten by three women."

Various elements of the civilian council, currently called 'ass-kissers' began to growl, coming with what they thought were ingenious ideas to get back at these women when they found them…only to be stopped in their tracks.

"Pissed off women that is. Never curse in front of a little kid while surrounded by his mother, second mother and a girl who just wasn't going to let that slide, fangirl or not." Naruto added to the sentence, shaking his head with a small smile.

The very same ass kissers began to quail in fear, as staring at the Uchiha with no sense of regret, for at some point each had felt the anger of a woman…and paid the very painful price.

(TIME FREEZE)

Thus came the silent rule, one that was instinctively acknowledged by men, and if it wasn't, they would learn of it the most painful way.

Rule number 1 of men's laws: NEVER PISS OFF A WOMAN, PERIOD!!!

Now once more back to the story.

(TIME DEFROST)

Sarutobi had a grin plastered on to his face that revealed how happy he was at the concept of the Uchiha receiving a humility lesson.

"Now" he said "Naruto, Kakashi reported that you awakened some sort of bloodline. Can you show us please? Also, Uchiha-san, please leave the room."

The bandaged teen refused to move, staying firmly in place as he stared at the Hokage with eyes that stated his refusal. That will though left soon after with only a few words that were muttered from the Hokage's mouth.

"Do I need to get Sakura, Haku or Tsunami in here?"

He was gone a few seconds after, the laughter of the Hokage, as well as the clan heads, hounding his heels.

"Now, Naruto please."

The blond bowed his head. The council stared in awe as a gold aura began to form around Naruto, soon solidifying into his armor and wings, Slightly floating off the ground, he said to the Hokage "There you go sir."

None could speak, as they were still in awe at what they saw, yet others also saw the power, the ability of destruction…their doom if they tried anything. So for once in the history of Konoha the civilian council had the wisdom to stay silent.

Shikaku Nara, clan head of the Nara, spoke first, having rested his head lazily on the table in front of him.

"A bloodline like this seems to powerful, like it needed a price of some sort?"

Naruto let his armor fade and said to the man.

"It did."

At this the entire council sat just a little bit straighter, just a little bit more attentive.

Sarutobi swallowed the bile that had built up, nervous to what was about to happen.

Lifting his sleeveless shirt to show a toned stomach, with what appeared to be the appearance of a six pack, he began to focus chakra. As he did so, he never saw the blush that appeared on the face of Tsume Inuzuka, matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, as well as one other, a civilian council woman.

Tsume cursed inside her mind, he eyes unable to leave the toned muscles of the teens stomach, her eyes roamed further up, getting an eyeful of what could only be an even better built chest. Thoughts entered her mind that should not have been there, at least those that were aimed at one that was decades younger then her. These visions set her insides on fire, heart pumping and a certain spot between her legs began to react. Tsume could feel her scalp begin to get moist as sweat began to from, making her shining brown hair stick to her scalp. She could feel her nipples becoming hard on her breasts, though no man could tell due to her formal kimono which gave nothing away. Yet her eyes did not stop till she noticed what was happening on his stomach.

Nothing.

There was a soft clatter, a pipe falling out of the Hokage's mouth hitting the top of his desk.

The clan heads held their breath as time slowly edged on, with nothing happening. Many on the civilian council were staring with stupid looks on their faces, not knowing what was going on. The elders though, also held their breath, waiting for something.

Nothing.

"You…did you really…oh my god!" said the stunned old man.

"Yeah I did" Naruto said slowly, a smile growing on his face "Kyuubi is gone…permanently."

The silence was unnerving…till the Hokage asked "Gone, where to?"

"Hell."

The council stared in shock…and sudden recognition.

"You mean to say" started a familiar pink haired woman who appeared to be in her early thirty's wearing a white kimono that hid her features from the surround council men, her pale skin glowing in the light that entered from the window behind the Hokage, her full red lips sporting a kind and loving smile, "that the demon is gone, not just sealed away?"

Naruto looked at her and was surprised as his eyes met hers. They were green just like his teammates but he ignored for a brief second. Nodding he continued as he turned to the Hokage, letting his shirt fall back into place "To activate the bloodline, a sacrifice a great import, of great power and worth was needed. So I just happened to have something lying around and there you have it."

The council stared in surprise, till the familiar woman spoke "I told you, I told you that the boy was no demon. Did you listen, NOOOO" drawing out the last word childishly.

"Be Silent Asiya, you have no right to speak her, worthless woman. Just like this demons mother, you just happen to be a worthless whore—"

He stopped, feeling the cool edge of a tip near his throat.

"Never speak about any woman like that" Naruto's voice, having moved closer to the man as soon as the first half of the sentence had been finished, entered the ass kissers ear, "Especially not my mother, is that clear?" pressing harder with the kunai in his hand.

The man did not even nod; he just dropped in a dead faint.

The newly revealed Asiya looked at Naruto with a small smile and said "Thank you, Naruto-san, for all that."

Tsume nodded, also bearing a small smile, unnaturally quiet.

The Hokage nodded as well, and said "We'll then, I guess we can tell the village now—"

"No!" came Naruto's quick reply.

"But…"

"Jiji, let it die. The past is behind us and let it stay that way. Besides, telling everyone now would only cause problems for everyone, especially me. I just hope that those that do know would just let the past die instead of just letting it fester. They also would probably not believe you; I know that they wouldn't believe me."

With that, Naruto walked began to walk out of the room, but was stopped by the Hokage "Naruto."

Spinning around, the teen caught the scroll that had been tossed to him.

"This is yours Naruto, what should have been yours from the beginning. Also, I will need you to come back and have your picture retaken."

The blonde tilted his head to the side, a small smile present, remembering his face covered in paint when he first took the picture.

"You name is being changed to what it should have been. You are dismissed…Namikaze."

Naruto shrugged and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

**0------------------------0-----------------------0----------------------------0----------------------------------0-----------------------------0**

A lone Naruto walked down the deserted street, the sun setting behind the Hokage Mountain. Upon his face, a thoughtful look was exposed as he stared at the cobbled street.

'The irony' he thought to himself 'god damn the irony.'

Looking to the mountain in the distance, Naruto couldn't avoid the smile that soon grew on his face.

"The man I worshipped the most…just happens to be my father, what a coincidence."

Turning away from the sight, Naruto began to make his way to the noble district and his new home, the Namikaze estates…or would have if he did not have a saving people thing.

*POV CHANGE*

Three men stood over two young girls, both possibly 10 years old. The looked down on her strange marks present on her cheeks, looking like deep red triangles, upside down.

She sat against the wall of the ally where this was all taking place; the other girl was on the ground a bruise on her face, crying silently. Both were surrounded by what remained of their clothes, completely in the nude before their attackers.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Two young little girls, offering themselves to us guys. What should we do with such an offer?" said one smiling lecherously.

The two girls, the one that was standing having moved over to the other, stared with fear as the men moved closer and closer, menacingly.

"This is sick!"

The men stopped and snapped around quickly, pulling out hidden knives as they faced the sudden intruder upon their fun. The young girls on the other hand had started to cry silently at what was happening.

"Get out of here, we are just having fun" one said.

The rest began to cackle maniacally, putting their knives away and turning to face their targets, never hearing the steps or the sound of moving steel.

**0---------------------------------0---------------------------0--------------------------0-----------------------------0**

"YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF MOTHER-FUCKING DOG SHIT!! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HER SOMEWHERE?" was all that could be heard at the Inuzuka compound.

"Relax Aunty everything is cool…" came a male voice.

"COOL! COOL!!! NOTHING IS JUST COOL YOU STUPID FUCKWIT!! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN TO MY LITTLE BABY AND IF IT DOES IT WILL BE YOUR ASS KIBA!" spoke a woman violently.

The boy, Kiba Inuzuka, proud member of the clan and self proclaimed Alpha-male hot-shot, cowered in fear with a black eye personally delivered from his aunt, the twin sister of his own mother, Tsume.

Said mother spoke "Please Ania, his punishment falls to me, you know that."

"BUT MY BABY--"

"Will be found, the serch dogs are out scowering the city as we speak. And you are in some really deep shit Kiba, really DEEP shit!"

"Yes mom."

To the side, a younger version of Tsume Inuzuka stood, staring down at her brother. Her name was Hana Inuzuka, heiress to the clan seat right after her mother. As beautiful and smart as her mother, all she could do was shake her head at hir little brother, dumb little shit that he was.

_Just like dad, what a waste…_was the main thing going by her thoughts. She stood silently as her mother berated Kiba, when the door was suddenly knocked on.

"I'll get it."

She moved towards the compound gates as the knocking became more urgent.

"Relax I'm coming."

She opened the door…

Back to Kiba, Tsume and Ania, as the two older women got closer and closer to the downed male, his pup Ackamaru sitting a short distant away, his paws over his eyes.

"If even a hair is harmed on her, Kiba, you are really gonna wish that cheating, worthless excuse of a father of yours never existed."

"MOM! AUNT ANIA! I NEED YOU HERE NOW!"

Both women ran to the door before the line even reached their ears.

The stopped in shock as the saw who was at their door.

Naruto Namikaze stood, his cape rapped around two little girls that we holding on to him for dear life.

"SIA!!!!!!"

"MOMMY!!!"

Naruto let the little girl go, revealing that she was actually wrapped in half of his cape, as she leaped at her mother, both collapsing to tears on the floor.

Tsume smiled at Naruto kindly and asked "Thank you but what happened?"

His once smiling face grew suddenly still and bleak, a red tinge Tsume recognized as rage showing on his skin.

"Lets just say that sick bastards like them will not survive the night…I think I stopped when these ladies wanted to go home" motioning over to the little girls.

Their state of dress suddenly became apparent to Tsume, along with the meaning of her words.

Before she was able to say anything, the other little girl said "I want to go home."

Naruto was quick to reply "Oops, got to get her home fast, do you know the way to the Hyuuga compound Tsume-sama?"

She shook her head "it would be better if they came here, that way she can be a bit more presentable. Hana"

"Yes mom?"

"Go inform Hiashi that we have his daughter safe and sound, and that the bastards that dared to hurt her are now burning in hell or soon will be."

With a slight noise she was gone.

"Come on, lets get them dressed" Tsume said, motioning with her head towards the house. As she walked, Naruto couldn't move his eyes from the way her behind moved, seriously thinking that the beautiful woman in front of him was doing so on purpose.

A short while later, both little girls were dressed in simple, plain kimonos, Sia clinging to her mother as if she would disappear at any moment.

The sound of rushed feet soon reverberated through the halls. A tall man wearing a fancy white kimono nearly broke the doors down, followed by a shorter woman who stood tall behind him, wearing a large jacket with blue slacks. Her hair was short, ending at the base of her skull, a nice dark blue color that only helped bring out the pale lavender color of her eyes. Her posture was relaxed yet very tense as she walked in behind the man.

"DADDY!!! HINATA!!! YOU'RE HERE!"

"My sweet child, thank kami you are safe" the man, now identified as Daddy said, kneeling on the ground to meet his little girl that charged at him.

Naruto smiled as Hinata joined the little family hug and began to walk out the door before Hiashi noticed him. To bad that as a dad a simple little fact like him being there would be ignored.

"Naruto-san, why?" he said "I haven't been the best person to you for a long time."

Naruto did not turn nor did he stop, but he did respond as he left the room

"I can't hold a grudge against a child for the actions of their parents. Besides" he vanished from their natural sight, Hinata snapping to look at him with an intense blush "what those bastards wanted to do was just fucking sick."

In the distance, the sound of a shutting door reverberated through the silent and tense halls.

**0--------------------------------0--------------------------------0-----------------------------------0---------------------------------0**

**(Next morning) **

Naruto walked around the busy streets, many sending him glares that he mostly ignored.

What he did not expect was to get attacked by two little figures that suddenly burst out from the crowd around him, successfully tackling him to the ground.

"Sia don't charge off like that" said the woman who Naruto had just seen the day before holding her daughter as if her life had depended on it.

"Hanabi, leave Naruto alone" came Hinata's strong voice.

"NO!" both girls said instantly, not letting go of their little holds on his legs.

Naruto let out a laugh from the ground, and said "Don't worry its not that bad."

He got up with help from Ania and Hinata, Each grasping a hand to help pull him up. Both girls refused to let go of him, their arms wrapped around his legs.

"So everything turn out alright, Naruto asked looking at both the ladies in front of him.

Ania smiled and stretched her arms, making the her shirt tight against he skin. Naruto did his best, but he did notice that her breasts were bigger then average, but he only cast a quick glance as to not get caught.

"Just a long night. Tsume told me what she thought happened to Sia that it was really hard to sleep. Kept waking up and running to her room making sure she was there. I eventually gave up with not finding her there and just stayed up."

Naruto had a sad look on his face. "Sorry that I couldn't stop it before it happened like it did."

Ania replied "Shut Up! You saved their lives and that is good enough for me."

Hinata hugged Naruto with a blush on her face and said "She's right. At least you got there. There is the chance that many saw what was happening and just walked away. You stopped and said something. You saved their lives and their sanity. That is better then what many have would have done. Some of the sick bastards were probably those who asked to join them."

Naruto fought to his best to hold his blush, feeling two pillows being pushed into his chest. Large, expansive, squishy pillows.

"Dear" a voice said from behind him "I thought you had to see the Hokage about something?"

Tsunami stepped next to him and asked "Ohh, sorry, did not mean to interrupt?" staring at Hinata with a suspicious look.

"This is Ania, Sia's mother and Hinata, Hanabi's older sister. You know, the girls that I told you about last night."

Tsunami smiled and stretched out her hand "Hi I'm Tsunami, this blokes" poking Naruto with her elbow's "fiancé. One of them at least."

Hinata and Ania's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Before he could explain, Tsunami interrupted "Let me talk with them dear, you have that meeting with the Hokage. And remember, dinner is at 6:00. Don't be late."

He sighed and answerd "Yes dear."

"I trained you well."

"No you did not. This is my instinct protecting me."

Before Tsunami could make an intelligent response to his come back, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two logs behind, each being held by a little girl.

(SCENE BREAK)

The hokage looked at Naruto, standing at attention before him.

"I heard about what happened."

Naruto did not react, just calmly replied "Yes sir."

"The assailants were found this morning. Two bled out few hours before being found, the other two barely survived."

Naruto remained silent.

The Hokage nodded and said "Good job."

This caught Naruto "what?"

The old man smiled "Good job. Scum like that deserved what you gave them, anyways."

The old man continued after a short moment of shuffling through paper on his desk "Team 10 has requested reinforcements. They are few days south, at the Kouriyo village. The village was suffering a small thug problem that was not so small. So you are being sent along with team 8, as Sasuke is away on clan business and Sakura has recently conjured the flu for some unknown reason. You leave in a 30 minutes."

"Sir" Naruto saluted, the old man never noticing the younger teens evil smile.

In a few short moments, Naruto stood at the gate, watching as team 8 came up to him, Kiba seemed to be limping with their sensei, Kurenai if he remembered her name correctly, following close behind. Shino walked next to and excited looking Hinata. Naruto waved, Hinata waving back.

With a small puff, Haku appeaered next to him wearing the same outfit she wore on the bridge in wave, a leaf headband proudly tied to her forehead.

She kissed him with a lecherous smile, gave him an envelope.

"Tsunami" she said "said if you don't come back in one piece she will kick you ass like only a mother can."

Naruto began to panick. With a smile Haku vanished with "If you don't get hurt, well you get rewarded."

Naruto now began to panick and get turned on at the same time, if it were ever humanly possible.

It only got worse when Hinata got close to him and whispered to him "Tsunami and Haku both approve of me and Ania."

Without a word from Naruto his blush intensified to ripe tomatoes levels, receiving a clueless glance from the males of the team, a glare from Kurenai, Naruto turned so that team 8 would not notice his little problem.

All Hinata did was giggle.

Kurenai stood in front of the 4 genin and said "You know the mission, provide support to team 10 and make sure that they get home. The last count we had was that they were only a score but the report that came with the request said there were easily over a hundred thugs, possibly more. Lets do this right and not come home with body bags."

With that solemn word the team left the gates.

**0--------------------------0-------------------------0------------------------------0---------------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **I'm so sorry this is late. I just have been really busy. So please review and flame if necessary, remember though, constructive flaming. Peace out!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon of Time: **People are telling me that this is my best story of the list, so I have to feel really proud about myself. Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 4: **Dragons make the best fried chicken…

Ino Yamanaka was not having a good day.

Scratch that. She was not having a good week.

This regular little c-rank mission had to be the easiest of all c-rank missions. Just go out to this village in the middle of fucking no where, alongside a major river in the region and clear out the camp of thugs that were causing too much trouble. Simple, to the point, easy, get in, get done and go home.

But, of course, there had to be more then just, what was it again, ahh yes "a score of thugs, maybe a little less."

What did team 10 of Konoha Genin find instead, a camp…with more then 100 thugs all armed with very sharp pointy objects with the occasional blunted yet heavy piece of crap, the last few were their own words.

Then when they showed up, team 10, consisting of the ever eternal goddess Ino, as she referred to herself, the lazy smart-ass Shikamaru Nara and the fa...excuse me, BIG-BONED black hole, Chouji Akamichi, began to have their asses kicked by mere thugs.

To their defense, there were a lot of the bastards.

Her sensei, Asuma Sarutobi stood behind her, pushing the attacking thug back, his trench knives dripping blood. In the distance, the retreating civilians her two teammates a short distance in front of her.

"Go" Asuma yelled at her "I can hold them here go!"

She would have stepped further away from her sensei if not for the little fact that someone had eaten a banana and not thrown away the peel, and being that some kind gentle man was not polite enough to step on it before her, she had the honors of landing on her ass because of the greatest cliché present in the universe of clichés.

Sad so very sad…

And to only add to her ever-growing list of problems, Asuma missed one thug who worked his way around by accident and got behind him. Seeing Ino on the ground, the ugly son of bitchy whore raised his sword as he moved closer, Asuma not even realizing that there was someone approaching his student.

Ino did though…and her life flashed before her eyes.

All the times that Sasuke told her to shut up.

All the times that Sakura called her a pig.

All the times that she fell over and refused to get back up on her own.

All the times she had belittled others just to get a laugh.

All the times that she had thrown out food because she wanted to be thin.

All the times that she had bought shampoo over real necessities.

All the things that needed to be added to list in hope of tormenting others.

She sweat dropped.

Her life sucked.

The man lifted his sword with a gruesome smile. Ino snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the bite of the steels edge.

It resounded through the area, above the screams of the dying, above the screams of the fleeing women and children, above the sound of clashing steel.

The resounding sound of hungry steel meeting the soft flesh of the human body.

Ino sat there, waiting still, not moving. Slowly, she opened one of her dark blue eyes to gaze up at her attacked, to just snap it open in shock as the man stumbled back, dropping his sword in the process, a kunai wedged just above his heart.

He raised his head, letting Ino see the pain and surprised that the man obviously felt.

He soon began to walk forward, slowly, veering side to side, ominously reaching his hand that was not clutching the Kunai at Ino, with a begging look in his eyes.

She couldn't move, even as he stepped closer and closer, even as his hand closed around her throat.

"Damn it you really are a stupid blonde Ino."

The thug flew back as a kunai entered his head, letting go of Ino's throat.

Ino snapped around and stared as a man she had a feeling that she knew stepped forward and stopped alongside her.

Staring at the blond teen that was a head or so taller, the girl clad in a purple skirt with a matching top, standard shinobi sandals, her ankles wrapped in bandages firmly around her ankles, the paled skin girl decided to say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man looked at her with a twitching eyebrow.

"You really don't know who I am?"

Ino narrowed her eyes at the man before her, ignoring the body that flew over her head with a huge slash across of its chest over their heads. Distantly she heard her sensei yell "A little help here people! Are you listening? Hello?"

'Blue eyes, blonde hair, goofy smile that appears out of the blue, why does this all ring a bell?' was a string of her thoughts as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

So ignorant of the situation, she did not notice the man shake his head and draw another kunai and move towards Asuma, followed by another group of blurs.

'Who are you stranger?'

(POV Change)

"God damn it all, that girl is the real definition of a stupid blond!" was Asuma whining as Naruto joined the fight along with team 8, quickly driving back the many thugs in front of them, Naruto, Asuma and Kurenai doing most of the killing, while the other genin incapacitate every one of their targets.

Naruto had a serious look on his face though "That is not the issue. She is not Ino."

"What?" Asuma hollered out "That is a load of bull."

"Tell you what, we make a bet. You win, you can name a condition that is reasonable and within the law, the same if I win. Deal?"

"Deal!"

A short moment later, the thugs ran in retreat, leaving their dead and wounded behind.

(SCENE CHANGE)

The two genin teams sat in an empty house, long since abandoned; all of it was bare, the white paint beginning to peel off.

"Sensei" was the prominent baby voice of Ino "why is there no water to take a shower? I must look good for Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up! I told you that damage to the house's pipes prevent that."

"But why?" came the baby whine again.

"Ino?"

"What the fuck do you wa-"

CLANG!

There stood Hinata, holding a stainless steel pot that Chouji had brought with him, with a new design of Ino's face implanted on it.

"Hey that was an expensive pot!" Chouji hollered.

"I'll get you a new one."

"Ok."

The rest of the onlookers could not help but laugh at the situation.

Asuma was the first to break from his laughs "So Naruto" he said "you mentioned that this wasn't Ino, why do you say that?"

"Simple" he said, moving over to the young girl on the ground.

"These seal right here."

Pointing to a place on the back of her neck, the Konoha group could see that where her neck met her back there was a small circular seal.

"How come we didn't notice that before?" Chouji asked with a dumbfounded look.

Shikamaru was quick to respond "It would be simple to make it work; there probably is a seal out there that would prevent certain people from seeing what is there. All they would need something like a hair or blood."

"But why take away the real Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Only those that have her would know. The only thing we can do is question this one."

"Asuma would you like to do the honors?" Naruto asked.

None of them noticed that Kurenai had not stopped glaring at the sensei to team 10, rage evident in her eyes. Asuma swallowed and nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**(Next Day)**

A tired Asuma sat at the makeshift table that was made out of various brick and planks of wood that the teams had found around the ruined house.

"The Yamanaka are going to have a rude awakening" he murmured to himself, staring out the gaping hole in the wall that served as a window.

"Why do you say that?" a voice spoke out.

Recognizing Naruto, Asuma slowly placed the trench knives away.

"Her name is Reka Yamanaka, Ino's cousin."

Kiba spoke up "I remember her, didn't she drop out of the ninja program?" as the rest of the teams moved into the room.

Kurenai spoke up "No, she was kicked out for poor grades and having come really close to raping Sasuke."

Naruto spoke up "But why would someone want to replace Ino?"

Kiba spoke up "May be cause she was too wild?"

Kurenai and Hinata instantly turned red. Snapping to look at the young boy with fire in his eyes "And what is that supposed to mean…?" was Kurenai's furious reply, barely kept under control.

"He's right."

This drew the shocked gaze of Kurenai and Hinata straight to Naruto, as well those of surprise from the rest of the silent males of the room, happy to be away from the scrutiny.

"Think about it" Naruto said quickly, not noticing the look of rage on Kurenai's face and the one of thought on Hinata's "Ino is not one to simply bow to someone and say 'Yes Master.' The day that happens, I'll eat my kunai. Anyways, her spirit is just like Kiba said, wild and uncontrolled. Whoever took her probably wanted a puppet to use in an attempt to control Sasuke or someone else. Reko was the easy one to control and took only a little to make it appear like she was Ino."

There was a tense silence…till an immense chakra burst ruined the solemn moment.

"That did not feel good" Chouji muttered.

Asuma and Kurenai tensed.

"No way" Asuma said "this power…isn't human…"

Shikamaru summarized this current development with the best word possible "Troublesome."

0-00-0-0-0

(I have little experience with battle scenes so give me a small break here)

The bridge that spanned the large river on the northern most end of the village was very old, made of solid stone with blocks that must have weighed tons, all fit so perfectly that not even a piece of paper could fit between them.

On the other side, a small tide of thugs began to slowly move across the bridge, almost like a limp.

The genin teams stood hidden among the houses at the other end, staring at the oncoming horde.

"Something's wrong" Kiba said.

"Kiba, just shut up and get ready, this ain't gonna be easy" came Kurenai's voice.

"But, where are the dead bodies Asuma-sensei left here…?"

That got their attention. Their entire way here, across the roofs of destroyed homes, some caved in from lack of support, the streets should have had quite a few corpses due to the skirmish that had happened the previous day. There had been quite a few, laying in pools of their own lifes blood on the cobblestones of the street, sometimes with an occasional separated limb.

They weren't there anymore. Instantly, they all focused at the other side of the bridge.

"They smell…of blood…and something else…something very foul…"said Kiba with a green face.

The thugs slowly approached the end of the bridge that connected to the village before stopping, all of them focusing their gazes on the ninja that stood openly at the bridges end. Moans and groans soon escaped their lips, as if they were unable to speak.

"Oh…Kami" spoke Hinata, her Byakugan fully active, shaking in disgust and fear.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" never breaking eye contact with the line of men on the bridge.

Before she could answer, Naruto spoke up "Please tell me that someone knows fire jutsu?"

One particular thug moved slowly to the front…blood dripping own its chin with horrible gashes spread all across his body, opening it up like a can, internal muscles and organs visible through the gaping holes in the flesh.

"By Kami…" was all Asuman said, his mouth opened wide...staring up.

There, atop the trees behind the small army of thugs, floated a large, really large skeleton.

Surrounding its bird like head were eerie dark blue flames, with arms that were at least 10 feet long, the hands looked to be a big mass of claws rather then bone. Its rib cage was fully reveled, a single pulsing sphere of fire with what looked like a crystal within it, sending more flames across its bones through blue veins. It had no legs, the thing just floated there with its rib cage ending in a triangular point about 20 feet below its head.

It stared ominously across the bridge…before letting out a inhuman roar that shook the very ground they stood on. With matching roars, although smaller and not as powerful, the men began to charge forward at a limp, faster then any limp should be able to move.

"They aren't alive" was all Hinata said, her eyes wide in fear, shaking as they watched the incoming horde.

"No offense Hinata but it think that was kind of obvious with the first bastard with holes in his chest where lungs should be" came Kiba's horrible snappy comeback.

Ignoring the comment, without removing his eyes from the approaching horde Naruto asked "Where is the chakra focused Hinata?"

Kiba answered "Didn't you hear her you dead last? They are all dead of course they wouldn't have chakra!"

"On their heads and spines" was Hinata's instant response as Kiba shut his mouth.

"What…?"

"To keep them standing there must be chakra already implanted by that demon. Best guess to kill them is to damage their spine of brain's permenantly. Setting them on fire also helps along with ripping them to pieces."

Kurenai looked at the blond and asked "How do you know this stuff? Or if it will even work?" her gaze focused on the horde that was moving towards them approaching the end of the bridge rapidly.

"I'm not sure if it will work, just that it's the only idea I have got based off a book I read."

"A book?" was her comeback.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

The silence answered was all he needed.

The dead got closer and closer, some carrying weapons or other lose and heavy objects before the seemed to freeze.

"Huh?" looking back and forth.

Akamaru stood there, his moth open as if to bark, frozen still.

"Do not worry Naruto, I just stopped time for a brief second" came a familiar voice.

The beautiful woman that was Kami walked in to his line of sight. Her face held a small smile that quickly disappeared.

"That demon needs to be destroyed."

"I got that Kami-Chan but how, it's a demon for a reason…"

Her eyebrow went up as she continued "Remember the mission I gave you, to destroy the remaining eight bijuu. It would make sense that you possessed something that would help you do that…"leading him on.

"The dragoon swords…"

"Exactly. Just as dangerous as they are to humans, they are to demon and the bijuu. The only really large issue is that demons are stronger then humans, so taking them down is not going to be easy."

"What is easy in life that is not worth fighting for?"

The woman smiled. She leaned in and gave a lite peck against his lip and soon began to vanish with a last piece of advice "I can't wait for my turn…"

Time resumed, the horde was meer feet away from the edge of the bridge when Asuma let loose a massive wind jutsu that threw many of them over the bridge sides in to the reaging waters below. More just flew over their dead comrades that did not stop by the winds pressure, trampling many of the fallen into bloody paste.

"We need to kill that demon" Asuma yelled, as the ninja moved back a bit, Chouji and Kiba throwing Kunai at the dead, with the occasional hit to the head that made sure they would not move again, while others just ignored the pieces of metal sticking out of them.

"Leave that to me, just work on staying alive."

Instantly, Naruto's dragoon armor flowed into existence, surprising all of them.

Kurenai couldn't help but think 'Beautiful.'

Hinata's thoughts were locked behind a steel gate for the only thing that reverberated though the caverns of her mind were 'must take armor off, must take armor off, and must take armor off!'

Beating his wings, Naruto rose and flew as fast as possible towards the demon at the forest line.

The demon saw the golden dot flying at it, but ignored it as inconsequential, that is till the dot impacted it like a steel hammer to a nail, sending it crashing into the ground with a mighty crash.

"Who dares strike the might Chiek?"

The demon slowly rose up again, its blue eyes staring at the floating Naruto with his swords in hand.

"Me you overgrown chicken" Naruto spoke out.

"How dare you! I shall destroy you like the insolent little bug that you are."

"Bring it!"

With a roar, the demon soared at him, swinging a claw quicker then the human eye could follow. Naruto wasn't ready, the full force of the claw impacting his side, throwing him to the ground with a loud crash, sending dust and tree limbs far into the air due to the impact.

From within the falling debris, Naruto flew out, appearing to only be a golden dot that moved to quickly and slammed into Chiek…only to bounce off.

Shaking his head to loosen up the stars that he was seeing he muttered "Damn, this is not going to be easy."

"You're mere attacks cannot penetrate my bones worthless scum. Prepare to die!" swinging again in Naruto's direction. This time Naruto was ready, moving above the limb as it swept underneath him.

The floating demon began to sweep its arms vigorously and with little grace that allowed Naruto predict the motions and dodge but the damn thing was fast, preventing him from getting close. Timing it right, the demon stabbed its claws in a furious attempt to nail what it believed to be a pest. Swing aside, Naruto slashed up with his right handed blade, completely removing the demons claw at the wrist.

With a pain filled scream, the demon grasped its wrist, which begun to ooze with blue flame that fell in globs, vanishing into the air on the way down.

Naruto watched the demon bleed…burn…whatever it was.

"Did not see that coming…"

His curiosity was to cost him though, as a blue glow started to settle in the beak of Chiek.

He did notice what was happening, as the demon opened its maw and let out a literal river of flame right on top of him.

As the flames receded, the shape that was Naruto could be seen standing on the ground below, if barely.

'I gotta end this now…dammit that hurt…'

"See you foolish mortal, you can not beat the mighty Chiek, I am invincible."

A glow began to build up just above of Naruto's chest, both his hands focused at its side.

"DIE" the demon roared, charging at Naruto, readying its remaining claw.

"Grand" the glow solidified instantly into a or the size of a basketball, a deep red color "Flare" the sphere burst into flames, golden red in color "SHOT!"

Letting the sphere of fire go, it seemed to drop down. Naruto raised his right leg and kicked with all the might that he could manage.

Chiek did not even manage to dodge the speeding sphere, as it impacted his face, bursting into an intense flame that spread quickly over the bones.

His shrieks were deafening. Completely lost in the burning pain, he let himself drift too much to the right, completely missing the exhausted Naruto and careening into a different object…the bridge.

(POV CHANGE)

"I'm out of kunai" yelled Hinata yelled, her piece of pointy steel impacting the neck of an undead man who had his guts on display as he dragged them around, nearly taking Shikamaru's head off "anyone have one I can use?"

"Don't look at me, last time we nearly got close, one of the damn things nearly ripped my arm off" responded a panting Kiba.

Kurenai yelled out "I've got one."

"We must relax, Uzumaki-san has taken care of it" Shino said.

A heavly panting and exhausted Asuma looked at the young Aburame and asked "Why do you say that?"

All Shino did was point.

The exhausted nin watched, as if by some untold signal all the undead dropped into heaps, as if a puppet had lost its strings. There, impacting the bridge, an enormous body of fire impacted the bridge, soon followed by an explosion of stone and chakra.

The nins instantly moved their tired bodies into the surrounding ruins, large pieces of the stone bridge landing among them.

With a loud bang, a piece of the bridge went through the wall with which Shino decided he would hid behind, missing his head by little less then an inch.

"Now is the time to worry."

As the sound of falling debris stopped, the nins of Konoha moved back out on the the body infested streets of the now unrecoverable village.

Naruto landed next to the stunned group and let his armor vanish.

Seeing the unmoving bodies, both teams collapsed, Naruto leaning on a shaking and blushing Hinata, the rest lying on the ground.

"There…is…n…othing left…here" said Chouji though panted breaths.

"We sleep and let…the remaining…know what…happened" responded Asuma.

"Then we head home" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah" was the collective exasperation.

"But I…have got…to make one last comment" Kiba said.

"Whats that…Kiba?"

"Dragon's, make a mean…fired giant chicken."

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Dragon of Time: **Well guys I hope you liked. Constructive flaming is encouraged people, I need all the hel I can get when I come to battle scenes as you can obviously tell. Otherwise, sorry this is late a lot of shit has been happening that I have not been able to wrap my head around. I am really sorry. Hope you enjoyed this work. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon of Time: **Being that my last chapter was a big hit, here is the next chapter for all of you people out there. Thanks for your support and remember, I only own what is original, not Naruto or Dragoon, to my ultimate sadness.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 5: **Threats in the Shadows

It had been a long and slow journey home for the Konoha ninja, exhausted over the battle that had happened just 4 days ago. Behind them, a tied Reka, walked complaining the entire way.

"Why not carry me, my feet are too soft to walk with?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?" hollered Shikamaru.

"But why…"

CLANG!

Chouji held in his hand a cast iron pan, with the recent decorative touch of Reka's face clearly visible on the underside of it.

"Now the Yamanaka's owe me two things."

Hinata slowly spoke up, trying to hold her giggles "But Chouji, I damaged your other pan…"

"True but you did it to shut this stupid blond up, so I consider it to be an act of mercy on us moderately intelligent people."

"I hear that" Kiba yelled out, pulling ear plugs that had been in his ears most of the trip "Thanks for these Naruto, why do you have them?"

"For the emergency's that involve fangirls within a 5 mile radius."

"Seriously?" was Kiba's surprised response.

"Yep, when there is a fangirl or fangirls within a 5 mile radius you can't hear practically anything."

"But wouldn't Reka be a fangirl, I could still hear stuff from her damn annoying mouth?"

"Did you put chakra into them?"

"No."

"Then there is your problem."

"FUCK!"

The exhausted ninja laughed as they moved closer to the village gates, the chunin guards waiting attentively.

After being cleared by said guards, Asuma turned to the genin and said "Get home and get some rest, I will manage the debrief. There is the chance that the Hokage will want you there to confirm what happened."

"I will go with you Asuma, my home is on the way anyways" said Kurenai.

"Good night then sensei, Asuma-san" was all Shino said as he walked west towards the clan districts with Kiba waving enthusiastically behind him.

Chouji and Shikamaru also began to head in the same direction, Shikamaru dragging his feet behind him, head down while Chouji spoke high enough for the group to hear in the silent streets of Konoha's twilight.

"Don't worry Shika, its not like you father is going to say anything?"

"He's not the one I worry about. The moment I tell the troublesome woman I call mother what happened, I don't even want to think about what she will do."

A surprise came to the group as the friendly pair disappeared around the corner at Chouji's next words.

"Your mother is still not getting along with your dad?"

"It's done. They separated for good this time. Troublesome father had to cheat one too many times…"

Kurenai scowled once the two were out of sight, a sad face appeared on Naruto's, joining the one Hinata now held.

Asuma was silent, a neutral expression on his face.

"You don't seem surprised Asuma-san?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto, who stood facing Asuma with a questioning look.

With a sigh, the man began to move towards the tower, the remaining three falling into step, dragging the unconscious Reka through the empty streets.

"You have to understand the mindset of the Nara, to understand what was wrong with the marriage between Shikaku and Yoshino, his wife for the last 16 years. The Nara may be the smartest clan out there, able to think of plans that work in a variety of situations. Yet, they are some of the laziest people you will find, both female and male. So for one to be paired with a person like Yoshino, it is really bad news. You see, I am on old friend of hers, one of the few she had left over the years. She is a very energetic person, not able to sit still for too long, always looking for something to do, much like you Naruto, as she was also too energetic for her own good sometimes."

"HEY" he hollered over the chuckles, some even were his own.

"Anyways, somehow, she met Shikaku. For the rest of the year, having met in late March, they dated extensively and he eventually proposed, even though he saw how energetic she was. The years went on, she kept pushing him to do more, be more. She did the same to Shikamaru, because she did not want him to lose so many friends she did to not having trained enough and dying while on missions. They did not take to it well. They just wanted to stare at clouds."

He turned his face away from them, a sad look evident on his face.

"The clan began to slowly ostracize her, even to the point that she did not sleep in the same bed as her husband, that her own son looked at her as nothing other then a person."

He looked back at them, a scowl on his face while his eyes still radiated a deep sadness "She stays with me more often then not. Yoshino is a Nara in name only, Skikaku's new 'wife' shares his bed daily, with this, she probably will die."

Naruto jumped here, as the group climbed the steps in the Hokage tower "Why would that happen?"

"Remember when I said that she was a lot like you? Well, she is almost exactly like you, just that she is female. Anyways, to her, family and friends matter the most. She has none of the first, he parent being dead along with her brother during the 3rd great war, and there are only a few us around that still are her friends, but we are busy and can't pay that much attention to her, she is likely to wilt away…and I can't do anything about it."

(TIME SKIP)

Naruto ambled down a dark familiar street, thinking about the conversation that Asuma had brought forth.

He clenched his fists, a snarl evident on his face.

Talking to himself as he walked "And here I thought that Shikamaru was a good guy. Worthless bastard would leave his mother just because she disrupted his cloud watching time, worthless fuc-" with that he tripped over something that lay against a nearby wall stretched out into the street.

"Hey you stupid bum" Naruto said "Get out of the street damm-"

A lantern hanging from a nearby porch swung in the gentle breeze, the light radiating from it revealed just who was laying the street, wrapped in a cheap cloak.

The woman, as the grace that her face had revealed her to be, had tear marks running down her cheeks, her eyes tightly shut against the cold, her dark hair barely visible in the limited light as she lay on the ground. Her pale skin made her appear to be almost ghost-like. Above her right eyebrow stood out a red scar, like if some sharp object had just opened the skin.

Putting his hand where the scar was, Naruto instantly retracted his had, seeing it slightly covered with blood where his palm had settled above her scar.

He did not even hesitate.

(TIME SKIP AGAIN)

She slowly opened her eyes. As she stared at the ceiling hanging high above, a small crystal chandelier dark with the light coming from the open window.

'How did I get here' was her primary thought.

'Last thing I remember was-'

She instantly snapped up, tears evident in her eyes.

'Wait…' tears starting to come down her face slowly 'this isn't my house…'

"You're awake."

The dark haired woman looked towards her left, where another woman that looked close to her age, something the woman would never reveal, with long black hair that reached to the nape of her back, wearing a simple red kimono. The woman's skin had a pale sheen to it, but present with it was a growing tan that was starting to take over.

"Where am I?" the unknown woman asked.

"Namikaze residence, miss…" the other dark haired asked.

"Yoshino, Yoshino Akitsuki"

The other woman soon bore a scowl on her face and stated "My husband spoke about you."

Yoshino tensed but fell into a relaxed surprise as the other woman continued "He told me everything that was happening with the Nara's. Their loss is my opinion. I am Tsunami by the way."

"Nice to meet you, but why would you help me? I'm forsaken…"

"Hmm? Forsaken?"

"I am a used woman, not desired by her husband…broken goods that a clan did not desire anymore."

Yoshino slowly made contact with the scar above her eye, using a free hand that had moments ago grasped a bed sheet fiercely.

"This mark guarantees my death…an undesired object…"

Yoshino looked down and began to cry as the other woman spoke "Why would it guarantee your death?"

"No one will see me as worth it…employers won't hire me thinking I did something to the clan that I once belonged to…other men would see me as used goods no longer worth being touched…vendors won't sell me anything, not matter if it was in the poorest condition…"

Yoshino fell silent.

The other woman sighed and stood straight "Well that won't do here…"

Yoshino snapped her head to look at the other woman, tears still falling down her pale face.

"We have" the other woman spoke "been looking for someone that would acts as a financial advisor for the clan. We have heard that you are the best, Yoshino-san, as the Nara's former economical condition rose steadily while you were in charge, only to begin to fall when you were removed from your post."

Yoshino's eyes began to grow in size till they matched small dinner plates.

"My husband and sister wives have already agreed…that is if you want the job?"

Yoshino couldn't stop shaking, her eyes bright with hope…but that slowly died, replaced with defeat and she spoke coldly "what's the catch…?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The other woman stepped back in shock before she began to scowl and shake in apparent rage. Before she could go on a tangent, the door to the room, one sparely decorated with a for poster bed, the walls painted a ocean blue color, the ceiling a dark yellow, almost gold color, the window giving a great view of Konoha.

A tall, blonde haired teen man entered slowly and spoke firmly once he saw the state both women were in, wearing an open black vest with black running pants and combat boots..

"Relax Tsunami" he spoke "Getting mad will not help her or you at all."

"But Naruto-kun…"

Yoshino lost her suspicious glare as the teen, now identified as Naruto, looked at her and said "I heard that you suspect an ulterior motive from us."

Now it was his turn to scowl at Yoshino "You would think that we are all like the Nara, to shallow to see what is really worth it?"

Yoshino looked down in apparent shame, but it was hesitant, the rage slowly returning to her.

Naruto's voice got soft, yet did not lose its edge "I know how it is to be treated like scrap."

Yoshino looked at the blond teen, snapping her head in his direction, her eyes wide and rage quickly disappearing. Her eyes met his, Tsunami smiling to the side, a small soft smile.

"You" Naruto "relax. That is all you are going to do today. As well as think. I will not make you take the job, but I would like you too because frankly," he shrugged with a small smile "I know shit about finances."

Yoshino couldn't help but smile at the blonde.

"There keep the smile, it looks good on you. Anyways, I got to get going, my team is having a meeting and I have to get there soon."

Naruto quickly kissed his fiancé lovingly before rushing out the door.

Tsunami looked at his retreating back with a glint in her eye, a growing smile on her face.

Yoshino also kept her eyes on the retreating back, a small smile ever present on her face as well, a fresh tear traveling down her cheek.

"Tsunami?"

The other woman looked at her and asked "Yes?"

"Can you get me those books…?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Team 7 and the remnants of team 10 stood in front of the Hokage, standing at attention silently.

As the elder leader's eyes went back and forth across the report, a scowl began to slowly form across his aged face.

"I" the Hokage began "am absolutely angered over this."

Snapping the report scroll shut, the old man looked at the genin teams before him, the old man continued "I can't argue that this may possibly be a lie, as I have seen the interrogation of Reka personally, what I can't believe is that Inoichi Yamanaka would go along with something like this?"

Shikamaru spoke up here, intrigued "Perhaps he doesn't know sir? Maybe other members of the clan are behind it all?"

"Possibly. The girl spoke of a dark room that they keep Ino in, but she had been blindfolded so she doesn't know where they could be keeping Ino, but as of right now, she is alive."

"Excuse me" spoke Sakura "But what are you talking about?"

The Hokage did not say a thing, merely handed Kakashi a scroll and said "Kakashi, take Haruno-san and Uchiha-san and accomplish the tasks in that scroll. You are dismissed."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room with a confused Sakura, dragging out the Uchiha who had not wanted to move and had for a few short moments been able to demand why the dobe was to stay but he never hand a chance.

The Hokage turned to his son and said "Asuma, I need you to go the hospital with Akamichi-san and Nara-san."

Asuma looked at his father and his boss, saying "You are going to send a message to the Yamanaka, maybe drag the culprits out in the process."

The old man nodded "That is what I could come up with but I do have a secondary mission…for you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto gazed at the man that was his adopted grandfather and said "Sir" knowing that the man would not address him with his last name unless it was important.

"How would you like to be paid…for doing what you do best?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

A man dressed in a simple jonin uniform rushed out of the room, looking frightful, that he never noticed the shadow that stood in the corner, barley visible to the naked eye.

Standing close to the door, the shadow leaned in slowly, till voices became apparent in the room from which the door leads from.

"…we must not allow the girl to live much longer."

The shadow stiffened as the conversation that had apparently just begun.

"You know we can't Inoshi. We must finish the process first so that the girl can be replaced. If we do so too early and we showed up with the real one out of no where, after that it had been reported that she had dies, people would begin to suspect."

"Don't you think that I know that, but if the doctor's do an in depth check at the hospital then our plan will be discovered as well."

The man, identified as Inoshi, seemed to be moving, pacing by the amount of step that was being taken.

The woman who had responded him began to speak again "All there is left is to pray that the girl survives long enough. We will have to speed up the process so that the replacement can happen smoothly."

Another woman spoke, her voice much more older sounding, depicting her age spoke slowly "Then we must go…"

The sound of grinding stone filled the room as well as sets of hurried foot steps that seemed to be moving with some haste.

The shadow gazed into the room, to see a grey head disappear into a hole that appeared in the floor. Before it was able to close behind the moving elders, the shadow quickly moved in.

What the shadow saw, upon reaching the bottom of a winding staircase that was lighted by candles, nearly made it lose its disguise.

Littered around the room, were corpses.

At least, what remained of them.

Along the far wall at the end of the room, were piles of skeletons, of many varying sizes, black with age and what appeared to be millions of flies flying all over them. The bodies were piled at the least 4 feet, those at the bottom looked to be broken pieces of bone, mostly pieces of ribs, and other large bones, with at least two dozen skulls, not enough to match the number of bone shards that were spread around a 8 foot radius. The second layer seemed to also be aged, their bones black as those that were underneath them. The main difference is that these were more intact, close to a dozen intact skeletons, but there were still almost twice that number that were split in half, either their bottom half was visible or the top, divided at the waist.

Those that were piled up top on the other had, nearly made the shadow gag.

There were black as well, but they were not bone. These were more of skin and bone, pitch black by exposure to the air, their jaws still connected by wads of flesh and dry skin. Those were the most numerous, with so many head visible that the shadow did not even wish to guess how many there were piled up. Many seemed to be naked, their skin long gone black with age, their flesh no longer visible against the outline of the bones sketched by the dry skin as if a sick artist had just painted such a grisly image. The corpse's jaws were agape in apparent agony, only to be silenced for the rest of eternity.

Tearing its gaze away from the pile, the shadow focused once more on the elders that had left the room above, as his wrist made some snapping noises.

Two of the elders appeared to be in their low 60's, wearing dark red robes over their hunched frames, their face away from sight and the long platinum hair long having lost its color. The third wore a kimono that might as well have been blood, so deep was the red. This one was hunched over in an almost ninety degree angle, her hair long gone to a silver color.

All three gazed at the wall before them, for hanging there was a naked woman. The condition of the woman nearly made the shadow lose its disguise in seriousness, for never had he seen such a…such a…the shadow couldn't even come up with something to describe the scene before him with.

The woman hung a foot off the floor, chained with manacles to keep her hanging. There was no flesh upon those bones, every single one clearly visible through the flaps that was her skin. For that matter, there were more bones there then there must have been skin. Her breast, that should have been round and beautiful, were now empty sacks of kin that hung flat against her apparent rig cage, her hair, that must have been blond, was a colorless white, almost translucent to the limited light the candle provided. By what the shadow could see, her skin was as wrinkled as an older woman in her late 80's

"Don't cry young lady" spoke the man, Inoshi.

"Yes, you shouldn't" said the youngest of the elder women "you mustn't cry in front of Inochchi, you are giving her your life force after all" raising an aged hand towards the young woman's bowed head "Ino-chan."

The shadow, that now was not to far behind, could not help but see what the elders were surrounding. Upon a podium in the center of their triangle was a bright red crystal, about 4 inches high and 3 wide and was shaped as an oval, with runes surrounding it at its base, written upon the plan stone that the crystal rested upon. A red line connected the oldest woman, identified as Inochchi, to the crystal, while another went from the crystal to the young woman that was hanging off the wall, Ino Yamanaka.

The shadow couldn't help but be impressed, not matter what condition her body was in, it was Ino's eyes that showed what she was really made of, as he face was moved into view by the elder.

Her skin hugged her skull like a second glove, the hollow of her cheeks painfully visible, as well as the tears that were seen falling from her face. Her eyes much larger the usual, as her skin was drawn tight around her eye sockets. Yet with it all, her dark blue eyes…maintained their blue color but there was something more intense, more fierce then ever. They glowed with life even though that she was crying, unable to make the scowl that she seemed to want.

"Don't worry child" the unnamed woman spoke "You are doing a great service to those of us that matter, to make sure that the clan prospers. We thank you for your donation."

The elder barked loudly and seemed to turn to the younger woman "Keep saying that, I always love seeing the hope drain from their eyes. It's almost…orgasmic."

"That is just disturbing…"

As the three elders seemed to sink into their conversation, the red line began to intensify in its glow. Ino tensed very slightly and seemed to want to scream, but was unable to move her jaw.

The shadow then remembered what it was supposed to do.

_Locate Ino Yamanaka if all possible. Then report location so that we may retrieve her._

The shadow was about to move but then the sight drove him to adhere to the second part...

_If there exists the chance that she may die…get her out of there…_

The light from her eyes began to wane and the troubled breathing the was very hard to hear began to disappear.

The shadow reacted.

Moving into the light, the elder man widened his eyes saw the solid mass of black that moved towards them and yelled "Inoti, behind you…"

It was too late, for the woman turned with speed that should not have been possible for a woman of her age, a sword passed through her Adams apple cleanly. Not stopping, the shadow drove a second blade through the elder's chest as the distance between them was not great.

The oldest did not even have a chance to move as the free blade divided her in half at the chest, passing straight the middle of her shriveled breasts. As the head of the decapitated elder fell to the floor, the shadow turned to face the crystal was the red line faded from the elder woman to the crystal. Yet Ino remained in pain, the light continued to fade from her eyes.

The shadow ripped off the mask that covered its face, revealing it to be Naruto.

With a strong voice, yet quiet "don't give up now Ino, just hold on."

When asked about it later, Ino would never be able to respond to what drove her, but with a last bit of strength she had, she held for the crucial second in which Naruto turned and grabbed the red crystal, lifting it up…and slamming it upon the podium with such force that it shattered into innumerable shards. A red tied erupted and seemed to flow by Naruto, entering every particle of Ino.

Naruto spoke into his color "I need a medic team NOW. The target is alive; I repeat the target is alive. But she was in very bad condition. Bring the Hokage down here…he'll have to see this for himself. The entrance is in the Yamanaka council room. If the door sealed behind me, it should be roughly in the center, blow it open."

As Naruto stood there, he turned to Ino, and watched as something impossible just happened before his eyes. As the red energy faded into her body, her hair began to regain its former color. Her skin, once grey as Naruto saw closer up, became softer and less wrinkled, taking a much firmer tone, shining in the limited candle light. Her flesh seemed to fill out, her bones no longer visible. The curves of her hips grew back, showing off an returning hourglass figure with an ass that was round and large. As he watched, the light returned to Ino eyes with intensity that bespoke of her persistence finally paying off, all the while, he breast cease to be flat sacks of skin and became fuller and perky, apparently about high C-cup in size.

Finally the energy stopped just as feet could be heard walking down the stairs. Naruto thinking on his feet moved towards the stairs rushed up them, stopping the old man half way.

"Naruto, why…?"

"Just stop ji-ji. Please, just stop. Are there any women with you and the medic team?"

The Hokage seemed to pale at this and nodded, motioning with his hand. Two ANBU stepped forward was well as the nurses that had come with the medic team.

Naruto spoke once more "Hope you didn't eat on the way here…"

One of the female ANBU, wearing a cat mask asked "Why is that…?"

The woman ran silent as they entered the chamber. The two nurses began to turn green as they saw the pile of corpses while the ANBU merely stood straighter.

The moment that the women slowly turned from the pile of corpses, they caught sight of Ino chained to the wall, they did not hesitate.

The other female ANBU, possessing a bird mask, climbed the walls and destroyed one chain and then the other.

As Bird did so, Cat stood on the wall as well and slowly took hold of Ino, gently bringing her down to level with the stretcher that was laying on the floor, the nurses checking her pulse and the rest of her body.

The nurse, looked to Cat and said "She is sleeping, quite soundly" looking at Naruto, who had the grace to keep his back turned "Why the rush? Your voice seemed…desperate."

He responded, as he placed his hand on his shoulder, revealing a black cloth that he tossed behind him, which was caught by bird who draped it over Ino's nude body "You should have seen her, before I smashed a crystal that was on the podium…"

Cat looked at his back, impressed that he had still to turn his back.

She started "You have proof? You can turn around you know?"

Naruto raised his arm, facing the ANBU and nurses, bringing down his sleeve, revealing a wrist camera usually used by ANBU for espionage missions.

"All of its right here."

"Good" Cat said.

Bird picked up from there "Lets get her out of here and then we'll see what you saw. Let go."

The entire group nodded but the moment the nurses moved to pick up the stretcher, one of the nurses muttered something unintelligible, Ino began to thrash violently screaming loudly, her eyes darting back and forth opened to their maximum width, her limbs thrashing violently, giving one of the nurses a bloody nose because she got to close.

"Ino-san, relax we are here to help you" spoke bird, slowly moving forwards, her hands in plain view, which seemed to calm Ino down. That was, till bird tried to pick up the nude Ino, who's frightened thrashing had thrown the cloak aside. The moment that Bird laid hands on the tense young woman, she snapped in renewed fright, her limbs thrashing once more that Bird had to jump back not to get hit.

Naruto moved in before either of the standing women and the injured nurse could and moved close.

Softly he spoke "Ino it's me, Naruto…"

Instantly, Ino relaxed, her eyes solely focused on the blond teen, still open widely, not having blinked throughout the entire episode. There was a shine to her skin, a light coating of sweat present all over her body.

Ever so slowly, Naruto, began to moved towards Ino, his arms gently moving underneath her and lifting her up bridal style. Her eyes had not left his, even as she seemed to try to hide against his chest, holding on to his arms for dear life.

The uninjured nurse was the first to get over her shock, quickly grabbing the discarded cloak and placed over the calm Ino, her eyes slowly getting to their normal size.

The same nurse looked him in the eye "We'll follow you to the hospital. But I warn you, do anything…"

"Understood."

With that, Naruto moved with the four women behind him, the injured nurse holding a handkerchief to her nose.

At the middle of the stairs, Naruto met the Hokage and said "I'll give my report after taking Ino to the hospital."

The Hokage nodded, moving down the stairs as the female group followed Naruto, not saying a word.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"…and that is when I acted, eliminating the three elders and smashing the strange crystal, completely brining Ino to her normal state."

It had been a long night for the young man, never having left Ino's side till she had fallen asleep blissfully, if somewhat reluctantly.

"This is…troubling" spoke the old Hokage as he stared out the window gazing over the busy Konoha, the sun setting in the distance.

With a weary sigh he sat down in his chair and slowly turned to face Naruto, whose written report sat on his desk, open to read.

"The gem you were describing is refereed to as the Astigos gem. Believed to be a myth, the Astigos was rumored to be able to drain the life force of any living being and transfer it over to another, the one receiving the stolen life force taking the shape of the now drained victim. That way, the same being can live on for millennia at the cost of another. What I did not expect was the Yamanaka to actually have it, much less use such a thing. It was good that you destroyed it Naruto. Now all there is left is to discover if there are any other Yamanaka elders still present within the clan."

"That won't be easy Ji-ji. Like you said, the thief takes the shape of the one that the stolen life force belonged to. We'll never know…the bodies can be identified can't they?"

"That is correct Naruto. Because the death is caused in such a dark and unnatural way, the body of the victim decomposes at a majorly decreased rate. Such as, in myth at least, some bodies have be known to last for centuries at the most. The fresh bodies that were removed from down there are bound to still have some material that can be used to identify them. Because the body decomposes at the slow rate, blood should still be available in the veins within the corpse, at least what's left of them."

"What's left of them?"

"According to myth, when the life force of a victim is drained by the Astigos, it turns a personals internal systems to…well to mush. It does so while the victim is alive as well…"

"That sounds painful but…is there any sure way of catching them though, they know Konoha's laws just as good as you do, do you think there would be a way to catch them within the law?"

"It won't be as hard as you think, with the evidence of the Astigos and the corpses, we can find them. When we identify the fresher ones, which sounds very wrong to say, we'll hopefully be able to find them. Murder is still murder. Go home, Naruto, you deserve a break."

"I think I do sir, thank you."

With that Naruto left the office as the Hokage once more turned his seat to face the window, watching as the sun began to set he murmured "First demons and now this, I don't even want to know what else will happen to you Naruto, be careful..."

(NAMIKAZE RESIDENCE)

The door quietly shut behind Naruto, as he quietly walked in to the immense entrance hall of the Namikaze clan house. He did not know where his father had come up with the design, but it was beautiful. The space was simply 6 feet wide, with mirrors in bronze cases hanging from either side with hooks, for where one would hang jackets and such. High above, about 20 feet, hung an immense crystal chandelier, about 3 feet wide, glowing with faint and welcoming light. Other wise the room was simple.

As he walked in to the main hall, directly in front of him there was a immense staircase that led to the upper floors with a hallway extending to either side, a replica of the chandelier that was in the entrance room but twice the size hung over the mahogany coffee table, which was surrounded by sand brown couches atop a plain brown rug which sat upon hardwood floors, he was so distracted that he never heard the step till they were brought to his attention.

"Naruto, honey is that you?"

Naruto turned around to see his fiancé Tsunami, who was dressed in a simple black, loose fitting kimono, looking like she had just awoken from a nap.

"Yeah it's me" was Naruto's silent reply.

"Where have you been…when you…didn't show…I got…really worried…that something…happened?" was Tsunami's reaction, as she ran to him and jumped on to him, frantically kissing him, speaking between kisses.

He responded as best he could "I can't tell…you it was….top secret…just know…that everything…is fine…dear" wrapping his arms around her waist.

As the broke apart to take a breath, Tsunami began to grow a very predatory smile on her face, a glint in her eye as she spoke with lust evident in her voice "You know, we are the only ones in the west wing of the house, we three could have a little…party."

"Wouldn't we disturb Yoshino?" was Naruto's response, picking up of what she referred to with selective hearing.

"She is in the east wing; guest quarters, sleeping like a log. She spent most of the time looking over the clan ledgers and did not look happy when we ate lunch, which was the last time I saw her before checking out why I hadn't heard anything from her."

"Inari?"

"Spending the night at a friend's house."

"Haku?"

"Late shift at the hospital."

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arm around his fiancé, before he realized something.

"We three?" was his question.

"You can't have forgotten about you guest that quick have you?" spoke a familiar female voice.

"Ania, of course not, you are invited to the dance party after all."

Ania stood in the darkened doorway that led to the private family kitchen, wearing a tight fitting, formal brown kimono that left little to the imagination of any healthy male.

As Naruto tried to focus on something other then her apparently large chest, he said "Ania…"

She focused her eyes on him, suddenly becoming worried. He felt Tsunami stiffen at his side.

Naruto continued "I don't want you to sleep with me because you owe me something. That is just not right and I won't let it happen, no matter how tempting it is."

Ania became relieved and said "You were right Tsunami, it's almost to good to be real."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and exhaled as she opened her eyes.

"Naruto, I appreciate what you are saying, but what you don't know is that…I need this, badly. Seven years ago, I had a…boyfriend; the one guy who I thought was perfect. He gave me small presents. He was gentle and sweet. He was so perfect. We had been dating from the middle of that year, and 4 months after that, he invited me to his apartment for dinner. We ate, drank a little sake and talked about life in general…till he kissed me." She seemed to start shaking at this point, her head bowed and slight sobbing could be heard. She continued "He began to kiss me hard, pushing me against his couch. He moved his hand underneath my kimono and moved to cup my breast. I…I…I pushed him…off" the sobbing became more intense, interrupting her words and causing her to shake more violently "I told *sob* that I wasn't *sob* ready." She raised her head, her tear tracks apparent against her tan skin, her eyes shadowed over, moving closer to the shocked Naruto and Tsunami "He *sob* he *sob* hit me once and then again *sob* and again *sob* till I couldn't *sob* feel anything. He *sob* got on top of me and *sob* and *sob* used me. Used me for so long, my begging *sob, sob* wouldn't convince him to stop."

She stopped sobbing at this point, her voice becoming neutral and mechanical, her eyes shadowed over "I got home early the next morning. Tsume caught me sneaking in to the compound, with my bruised face and condition, she found out what happened" tears still ran down her face like a small waterfall. She kept going "She led a team of clan member to the…the…assholes house but found it left in the same condition as it was left with out any way to track him. All he left was a note…bragging…bragging over what he did to me. In it, he promised to come back for me, to…to…" the tears began to fall faster "to ride his bitch…again…and again…"

She fell silent at this, Naruto and Tsunami still frozen in shock over what they had just heard.

Ania turned away and started making her way to the door, saying "I'll leave; after all, I'm only damaged good…"

She never expected Naruto's arms to wrap around her, his voice entering her ear silently, as Tsunami stepped into her line of sight a moment later and joined the hug.

"It's true, that the bastard hurt you" he said "I won't argue that."

He stepped out of the hug with Tsunami, who held the other woman's arms and slowly turned her around to come face to face, meeting Naruto's shining ocean blue eyes.

"But that you are still here is a testament to your will. That Sia is such a strong little girl just like her mother is a testament to your will. That you did not let him beat you, to forever strand you into the dirt is a testament to your will."

Cupping her cheek "I will gladly stand with you, through thick or thin, to be there when you need me, through night or day. I will be there, to make sure the asshole never beat you again, never to defeat you or hurt you again, if you will accept my help…?"

Ania lost her mechanical voice and her dark look; a sad smile grew on her face.

"You would accept me with my…scars?"

"All of us have scars which sadly make us who we are. They are you just like mine are me. I love that you got over them, like I have yet to get over some of mine."

"Let me help, like me, you could use all the help you can get."

"Thank you."

Ever so slowly, they drew closer to each other, till their lips gently touched each others with a silent yet powerful passion.

Briefly separating for breath, Ania spoke in a daze "Please…Naruto…help me."

He smiled "Of course…if you'll let me…"

**(LEMONS STARTS HERE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT…TOUGH!)**

She didn't have to answer, as she kissed Naruto in desperate passion, putting more and more force into it as she went. His tongue darted out, licking the underside of her lower lip, begging for entrance. She obliged with barely a hint of hesitation. His tongue darted in immediately, overpowering Ania's own, and began to slowly explore the confines of Ania's mouth, causing her to moan gently as Tsunami smiled to the side, trying very hard to stay still.

Naruto's arms snaked around Ania's waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss, angling her head to manage with Naruto's superior height. Not breaking the kiss, he would never be able to explain how he did this, Naruto moved up the stairs carrying Ania like he would a bride, Tsunami pushing his back, a lustful smile on her face.

As the door to the main bedchamber, a circular room that was about 12 feet in diameter, closed Naruto put Ania down and released her from her passionate, 7 minute kiss.

Naruto smiled and gently pushed Ania on to the bed. She became stiff, as he rear touched the soft covers of the bed.

"Relax" Naruto spoke softly, his hands where she could see them "Just going to massage you."

Her eyebrow rose at this, visibly relaxing.

"Roll over, lay on your stomach…both of you" his eyes moving back and forth between Tsunami and Ania.

Tsunami smiled coyly as she lay on the bed, Ania hesitating for a few moments before lying down next to Tsunami.

"Ania, as our guest goes first. Let me see if I can do this…" folding his hands together and cracking his knuckles.

"Uhhhhh but honey…"

"Don't but me babe, she is our guest and she must be treated to first but don't worry" he said, spanking her round and firm posterior "I have not forgotten you" over her excited moan.

Ania was tense as she heard the smack. So tense that she might as well be a plank board. Her thoughts, running with past memories, brought forth pain she long thought that she had gotten rid of. The image of a man with a faded face plagued her momentary thoughts…before a bright light began to slowly drive them away in a sea of soft pleasure. She felt fingers running up her arms, back and forth, back and forth, releasing the pain from muscles she didn't even know that she had. The image of the faded man in her head, driven away by the light, slowly was replaced…with the man driving them away.

She felt his palm slowly massage her shoulders in a circular motion, forcing them to relax slowly, her moans building in volume as she no longer felt like a plank of wood. Naruto's hands, moved slowly, leaving her shoulders and moving to the area between them, applying pressure as he smoothed over the tense muscle in her neck. She moaned once more.

"So…good…" spoke Tsunami's voice throughout the pleasurable haze that surrounded Ania. Ania opened her eyes, looking at where Tsunami lay, another Naruto also giving her a massage.

Knowing that Naruto was not a person to simply pay attention to one person at a critical point in time, she slowly closed her eyes, her moans joining Tsunami's as his massage increased in force, her stiff muscles standing no chance to his assault. His hand moved ever so slowly down her back, further releasing fresh moans and muscles that she did not even know that she had. Had she just thought that? She mentally shrugged, further focusing on the pleasure, pure pleasure, was being given to her by the gentle man above her. She could feel his palms on her thighs, his hands having passed over her own well shaped posterior, which for some reason made her kind of squeamish. As his hands massaged all available side of her thighs, her moaning rising and falling in volume as he hit various pleasure points, she felt his hands leave her feet. Moaning in disappointment, she was about to say something before she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and slowly lift her up. Such a good job he had done to her, that she could barely move her limbs.

As Naruto laid her against his chest, she folded her legs underneath herself to give herself a good resting position, did he start to slowly, ever so slowly, massage her stomach, moving in circles around her belly button. He body was so sensitive, that his simple motion made her moan the loudest, matching the volume with Tsunami, who was in a similar position. Every little motion, every little touch sparked things in her body that just felt heavenly, unlike her past experience. She felt his finger tips move ever so slowly up her chest, gingerly stopping just below her bountiful bosom, massaging the muscles underneath them, as if waiting.

"Naruto…so good…don't stop…please…I'm yours…so good…"

That is all he waited for, his finger tips moving up agonizingly slow, at least to Ania, encircling her nipple with his fingertips. They began to move, stroking her large breasts with little force, almost as if a feather was being dragged across her, moving her breast's slightly up and down with each stroke.

"More…more please…please" her eyes tight shut, pleasure echoing through her body, even with only the slightest amount of touch.

"Now…why should I listen to you…beautiful?" came Naruto's whisper to her ear, causing shudders to go up and down her spine "why…?"

"Please Naruto…please…I feel… like if I'm about to…"

"About to what?" he whispered silently, the force of his strokes to her breasts increasing in ferocity and speed.

She did not respond, but shutting her eyes tightly, she felt the pressure in her lower regions release itself tremendously. Letting out the scream of her release, a musk scent filling the air as the bed sheets became wet with her fluids.

"My dear, it looks like you enjoyed yourself" was Naruto's wise crack.

She smiled "Of course, but I hope you aren't done?"

There was no need for a response as Ania's kimono got parted, her eyes still shut, ignoring the pleasure filled scream of Tsunami as she gained release for herself.

Once more, Naruto's finger tips met the area around Ania's nipples, once the kimono that covered them had been moved aside, but unlike last time, they were not all that gentle, with a lot more force behind them. Instead of kneading her breast in a circular motion as he did before, Naruto instead began to pull her breasts, using her nipples as a grip.

The pulling loosened even more muscles that she did not know that she had. Her breasts felt…looser, while still maintaining their regular weight, but it was more comfortable to bear.

The pace kept increasing, Ania's breast being pulled further and further, till they couldn't be pulled no more, yet Naruto kept pulling till he stopped, after a time undetermined.

She was panting, her eyes still firmly shut…but they snapped open, as Naruto began to pinch one of her nipples, she couldn't tell which, her body was so…scrambled. The other, she could feel, moved slowly down her stomach, stopping at her waist.

Once more she began to pant, feeling the return to the pressure that had just moments ago been released.

"It's…okay…please…help me…move on…"

For some reason, she swore she could feel him smile as his words reached her desperate ears "I'll help you with everything I can…here we go…"

Ania felt the folds of her kimono part further, revealing her underwear to the other two people in the room.

Tsunami spoke in panted breaths, the sound of flesh pulling on flesh coming from her direction, "Nice…pink…panties…"

"Very true Tsunami" Naruto said "very true…"

As her breast continued to be attacked, after a brief moment the hand moved over to the other ignored mound of flesh, the free hand began to stroke her sex through her panties, slowly moving up and down. Her moans once more began to grow in volume and speed, as his fingers began to stroke her with more force and speed. She could feel her soaked panties slip slightly in between her folds, causing each stroke to affect her even more.

"Please" she begged "stop…teasing…me…please…stop..."

Without a word, her panties were moved to the side, revealing her shaved and excited sex. Once more Naruto began to stroke her up and down using two fingers, but this time his finger sunk deeper and deeper into her folds with each stroke, till both fingers were buried as far as they could go. Yet still they did not remain, for he kept his fingers moving within her folds, stroking her internal walls gingerly.

"Stop what…this" Naruto responded, slowly stroking her inner walls, much slower then before.

"PLEASE…STOP…PLEASE…please…" was Ania's begging.

"Just this once…"

He pulled both fingers out before reinserting them. He continued doing so, pulling and inserting, his speed increasing by the second, causing Ania to open her mouth wide, while no sound came out, and squirming in his hold.

A few short moments later, screams did come out of her mouth, as she covered his hands with her juices.

She fell limp as her orgasm finally subsided a few seconds later, panting slightly.

She was slowly lifted up bridal style as she was laid face up on the bed, Naruto taking a chance to fully inspect the woman lying in front of him. Ania possessed a near perfect hourglass figure, wide hips with long sharp legs, which lead up to a nice, round and firm ass. She had a waist that could not be described as just right, neither being to large or too small. Her breast, he judged by the way they felt, was rather large, a little bigger then Tsunami's, almost bordering on an E-cup size.

"Hope you are not done yet?" were Ania's exhausted words.

Naruto was not the one to respond.

"For now, he has to be Ania-chan, you see, he has been so focused on pleasuring us that he has neglected himself, I don't think that is fair do you?" Tsunami said.

Just a few short moments ago, Tsunami had exited her own orgasm caused haze, the Naruto that had sent her disappearing with a poof out at her request, intending to give her man equal treatment.

"Very true, so what shall we do to repay such a noble man?" was Ania's lustful response.

"Let's help him out of those cloths of his; they are kind of in the way."

"Very true."

Tsunami wrapped her sexy arms around Naruto from behind, slipping her arms underneath his pure black shirt, moving her hands sensuously up his chest. While Tsunami occupied herself with Naruto's shirt, Ania crawled from her previous position and slowly moved her hands towards his waist.

Tsunami moved her hands gently up his chiseled stomach, slowly dragging the shirt up with every move. She traced every line of his hard stomach muscles, slowly moving up to his broad chest. As this slow movement went on, Ania was busy slowly dragging down Naruto's pure black pants to show off a pair of boxers, pure black of course.

"Black is getting annoying now, you will get rid of it" said Ania, clearly annoyed at the presence of the boxers.

"But black has kept me alive…" was Naruto's reply.

Ania gave Naruto a look, her eyes meeting his.

"Yes dear" he sighed.

"Thank you. Now where was I…?"

Tsunami grinned into Naruto's back, her hands tracing the muscles further up his chest. As she reached his neck, she yanked his shirt up. Naruto raised his arms to allow Tsunami to remove it. Once the piece of cloth was thrown somewhere, Tsunami raised her arms to further stroke Naruto's muscled chest, her mouth sucking on an earlobe, causing Naruto to groan slightly.

"Looks like someone wants to play…" Ania said as she lustfully stared at the growing bulge in Naruto's boxers.

Shyly, she pulled down Naruto's shorts and letting it fall to the floor in the pile at his still covered feet, where his pants now lay.

She stared in wonder at the large piece of man a few inches in front of her feet.

She licked her lips as she slowly got closer and closer, till she slowly began to kiss her way down his stone hard rod. She got to the base of the piece of meet and began to kiss her way back up, sucking on the tender skin as she left every point of her kiss. She kissed the head and sucked as she left it, hearing Naruto's groan increase in intensity. She smiled as she raised her head to get into eye contact with the man above her. "That is for teasing me." Moving back to the base of Naruto's hard rod, Ania slowly began to lick up his rod, using one of her hands to massage his hanging balls, causing Naruto to begin to pant harder and faster. She grinned as her tongue left him at the head. She opened her mouth and said "I've never done this before, so forgive me for doing anything wrong."

She opened her mouth and took his head in, slowly moving down his rod, taking four inches of it before lifting her head up for air. She dived back in taking a further 2 inches before repeating the process, but only gaining an inch. Taking a breath though she once more took his head in and then shoved herself on his rod hard, taking the entire length into her throat causing a visible bulge in her neck to grow. Naruto seemed to grow harder as he caught gaze of what Ania had done. Without getting out for a breather, Ania began to rapidly suck, while moving up and down on Naruto's cock. His panting grew harder, slowly whispering out as Tsunami started to kiss his neck "Almost…there…Ania…so…good…"

Tsunami whispered "Cum for us babe, let us please you, for your wonderful service…come on babe cum for us, cum for us MILF's…"

That seemed to do it, as with sudden stiffening on Naruto's part, Ania seemed to be swallowing a lot of liquid, as visible with the sudden increase in bulge in her throat. There was only so much she could swallow though, as she soon was forced to release the tight seal her lips had created around Naruto's cock. This cause the rest of Naruto's thick stings of semen exploded all over Ania's body, drenching her face and covering the tops of her chest. Panting she began to clean her face of cum, putting her finger in her mouth to swallow that which she did not have been able to swallow.

"Hey, leave me some" yelped Tsunami, quickly moving around her panting fiancé and sliding up to Ania. Without hesitation, Tsunami began to lick clean the top of Ania's breast roughly, causing Ania to moan out as She finished cleaning off her face, using her free hand, pushed Tsunami head further into the center of her bosom where most of the cum had collected.

"Oh yes, just like that, lick my knockers clean you horney bitch, just like that…"

Tsunami did not need to be told to do so; for she loved the taste of her mans semen just a little to much.

Ania watched and moaned as Tsunami finished cleaning her off, the looked at Naruto who stared in apparent awe at the two hot women before him, his once softening member become rock hard once more. She couldn't help herself, letting her jaw drop, pushing Tsunami away and moving over towards Naruto, pushing him to the bed that was just behind him. As he fell on to the bed face up, Ania crawled up, lining up her wet pussy with Naruto's hard cock.

Before she could let her self fall, Naruto grasped her waist, both never noticing the naked Tsunami joining them on the bed.

"You sure you are okay, I can wait?"

Ania smiled, a single joyful tear falling down her cheek.

"You really are too good to be true Naruto, you know that? But I want this…please; let me be a woman freely, please…"

Naruto smiled a loving smile, and let go.

Ania did not even hesitate, allowing herself to fall, plunging Naruto's cock deep into her pussy. She screamed as she felt him filling her up, penetrating deep into her womb. Naruto felt Ania's tight vaginal muscles wrap around his long cock, slowly milking him.

After a few brief seconds, Ania began to rock herself on Naruto's cock, allowing it to move in and out of her tight pussy. She slowly picked up speed, hearing Naruto's encouraging words "Faster Ania, it feels so good go faster…"

She sped up, her eyes shut with intense pleasure. She momentarily allowed her eyes to open as Tsunami leaned in and straddled Naruto's face, allowing her wet pussy to come close to Naruto's mouth "Now don't forget me…"

He did not waste any time, allowing his tongue to dart in between Tsunami's lips, exploring this new territory with untold amount of curiosity and vigor. Tsunami began to scream, squirming on top of Naruto, her large breast swaying side to side. Ania could not resist, reaching with both hands to grasp Tsunami's breasts, squeezing them tightly. To the already sensitive nerves and pleasure centers of Tsunami, the double assault was too much, for she came all over Naruto's face with a loud scream. That only began to drive Ania further into her lustful paradise, for she began to scream as well.

"AHHHHHHH! YES! MORE, MORE NARUTO, GIVE ME MORE! FILL ME UP WITH YOU SWEET CUM! GIVE ME YOUR BABIES. OH YES, YES, YES CUM IN ME BABE, CUM IN MEEEEE!"

And that is what he did and Ania could feel herself expanding, as all the cum forced her pussy to expand to the point that she looked like if she had been pregnant for a little over a month. The feel of Naruto's warm fluids inside her drove Ania over the edge, splattering over Naruto's midriff. None of the three saw that over Ania's heart, a design of a dragon wrapped around her heart, lined in bronze appeared, soon to vanish into her skin.

Finally, both of them stopped climaxing, allowing Ania to collapse exhausted over Naruto, still hard inside her.

"Come on girl" Tsunami said "I still have not had my turn, move over…"

Tsunami pushed on Ania, forcing her off Naruto, his cock sliding out of her pussy with a small 'pop.'

Tsunami did not waste any time and slide Naruto's cock into her sex, and immediately started bouncing on him, their hips slamming into each other with every thrust. Both of them began to scream, in Naruto's case, he started to grunt and moan, moving to meet every single of Tsunami's thrusts with his own. Tsunami was a different story.

"OH YES BABY, FUCK ME HARDER, OH SO HARDER, FASTER. FILL ME UP, YES JUST LIKE THAT. FUCK ME HARDER, FUCK YOU WHORE FASTER. FILL ME WITH YOU CUM, YOUR SO SWEET CUM. FILL ME WITH YOU BABIES FOREVER, JUST KEEP FUCKING ME LIKE THAT, OH YEEESSSSSSS!"

The pressure was too much for Naruto's already pleasantly abused cock, as he orgasmed for the third time that evening, allowing a noticeable expansion to appear just below Tsunami's stomach, making her appear slightly pregnant. The feeling of the warm substance drove Tsunami over the edge, making her cum all over Naruto's already soaked cock. Tsunami rolled to the side, bundling up to Naruto's side, Ania doing the same to Naruto's opposite side...

"Thank…you…"

"Your welcome Ania, you always will be…"

With that, the three exhausted lovers fell asleep.

**(LEMON ENDS HERE)**

Naruto was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Thank god you are here, I was hoping to catch you" Yoshino spoke out, as she entered the kitchen wearing a plain green and white kimono.

She sniffed the air "Is that pancakes?"

"Yep, hope you like them?"

"Love them but there is something just a bit more important" was Yoshino's worried reply.

Naruto was serious as he turned the stove off, placing the dozen and a half pancakes in to the oven to stay warm.

Turning to Yoshino, Naruto asked "What's up?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Dragon of Time: **This is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So what is up that has Yoshino worried? Will Ino recover from her torment? Find out on the next chapter of the Dragoon of the golden heart. By the way, the scene with the picture in the princess room, thanks for reminding me of that, good one to use some point down the line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon of Time: **Well, here we go, chapter six. Remember people, I don't own Naruto or Legend of Dragoon, just what is original. If anyone has an idea to use a scene or section from the game, let me know and I will see what I can do. No, I will not include some of the things, such as the final boss in the game, but old stories will come to light. Anyway here we go!

**0-0-00-00-0**

**Chapter 6: **Almost there, the Chunin exams begin!

"So that's it…?" Naruto asked Yoshino, a wary look on his face.

"Yes. I've triple checked the numbers. There is no mistake."

Naruto looked at Yoshino in the face and replied "Who would have access to the accounts?"

Yoshino nodded as she sat a plate of fresh pancakes present before just drenched in syrup. "Only the council could even have a slight access to the accounts. But they would need the approval of the Hokage to use them as they seemed to have done. I don't see him giving permission top the council for this type of abuse; I doubt he gave it at all actually."

Naruto nodded, his bowl of syrup accompanied by pancakes abandoned and empty in front of him, staring down at the ledge with various little sticky notes placed all over the page that the was currently looking at.

He sighed heavily, looking warily once more at Yoshino, who sat silently eating her pancakes.

"We have no choice do we?"

"None, the Hokage has to know that the council is abusing its powers."

"I would wager that it's the civilian council, with no to very little support of the ninja council."

"Probably, but how do we present it to him?"

"Simple, you tell him…"

Yoshino tensed.

"WHAT!" was her near instant reaction, forcing the chair Naruto sat on to slide back a few inches due to the wind pressure that exploded out of Yoshino's mouth.

"Damn, never knew someone could have that sort of lung strength."

"SHUT UP! THIS IS SERIOUS YOU MORON! HE WON'T SEE ME BECAUSE OF ME BEING FORSAKEN"

Naruto interrupted her and said "But coming from me, he will listen, besides…"

Naruto looked at her eyes seriously "You would be able to answer any questions he has; I can't for I don't know a thing about this."

"But…"

"Listen" interrupted Naruto "You are the only one who could bring it to his attention. You are someone he knows would not joke about something like this. Jiji would believe me if I came in and said it but my reputation would overshadow the evidence."

"But my own as a forsaken will also cloud it…"

"True it would, but no one ignores the clan head and his financial advisor, not when they come at the same time."

"But…"

"Relax, I'll set up an appointment with Jiji and we will get this sorted out. But now is not the time" said Naruto, focusing on the sounds of people walking outside the hall.

As he finished, Tsunami and Ania entered the kitchen wearing bathrobes with slippers, slightly limping.

"Morning dear, Ania" Naruto said, getting up and kissing both ladies, who smiled small happy smiles.

None of the three ever noticed the small tinge of jealousy upon Yoshino's face, which was quickly brought under control.

"Oh that reminds me" Naruto said as he stepped away from the two women, rummaging in his pockets.

"Here it is!" he said pulling out a little velvet box.

(Inuzuka Clan Residence)

Tsume was worried, very worried. The last time her sister hadn't come home at night had been…

Tsume let out a fierce growl…

"That asshole better hope he dies before I find him" she spoke harshly to herself.

The man had disappeared without a trace, hinting that the man had connections to someone in the village that had been able to hide him and hide him well.

But that would not stop her from finding the bastard and when she did…

There would be new dog food for a short time, and she just left it at that.

Her thoughts stopped as she heard the door open and a sound of hurried feet racing down the entrance hall to large estate.

"Ania" Tsume called out "I'm in the kitchen…"

The sound of rushed feet coming in her direction permutated the halls in a matter of seconds, louder and louder as they hurried in Tsume's direction.

The door to the kitchen suddenly burst open, almost ripping off its hinges as Ania burst into the kitchen with the biggest smile that Tsume had ever seen on her sister's face.

"Ania" Tsume said with a small smile of her own, "What happened?"

All Ania did was squeal like a young teenage girl and show Tsume her right hand.

There shining in the light, was a simple topaz gem that was just a little smaller then the finger nail on an adults thumb surrounded by what Tsume guessed was an Aquamarine lining all on a silver ring.

Tsume let her jaw drop at the obvious engagement ring that now sat on her sister's finger, unbelieving of what was going on.

"Are…are you sure Ania?" Tsume said after a moment of silence "I mean…that was really quick?"

Ania smiled at her sister "Yes, I am more then sure. I've never felt so…so right! He is everything I could ever want."

"But…what about…?"

"Naruto promised to hunt the bastard down. Whatever it takes, he will hand me his head. But now is not the time to talk of such trivial stuff. Will you just look at the size of this ring?"

(HOKAGE'S OFFICE)

Sarutobi seemed to be growing a new scowl every time the council was mentioned.

The old man looked at the blond clan head that stood before him, no expression present on his face.

"You have a nasty habit of causing trouble for me you know that?"

"Yep" was Naruto's quick response.

Sighing, the old man said in a sad voice "Sadly there is nothing we can do to bring the ones responsible to punishment."

Naruto slammed both hands on the desk "WHAT?"

"Naruto relax…"

"Fuck that! My family has been stolen from jiji. STOLEN FROM! Yet you have the nerve to come and tell me that justice can't be served. Why the hell can I not get the justice that is rightfully mine?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, but it is because of Yoshino."

Naruto's eyes began to glow a strong golden blue color, like a red light bulb on a reindeer's nose, "What the fuck did you just say old man?"

Yoshino responded before the old Hokage could even formulate his response.

"I'm forsaken Naruto-kun, that's why."

Neither male pointed out the sudden addition to the young man's name.

The old man jumped in as the young man's face grew dark with rage "Traditions die hard, Naruto. I share the same beliefs you do when it regards to the crap like this, but to the council, the mere fact is that she is forsaken, many on the council would see the evidence in the same light, yesterday's trash. It would be like it never existed and not one would support it. I myself would have someone look at her results to confirm what was found, but there is no one I would trust not to be in the civilian's pocket."

"Damn it…"

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

"It's not your fault Yoshino, it never will be. But old man" Naruto said, once more focusing on the old man seated heavily on the seat "I want the council to not have access to my accounts, as I now have a financial advisor."

"But the council…"

"Can't do shit old man, as they have no right poking their noses in clan business. Besides" Naruto said "I've got the best accountant anyone can find and I'm not letting her go."

Sarutobi smiled at the young clan head while Yoshino let a blush appear on her face.

The old man spoke "How do you know the laws Naruto? Last I knew you were just reading up on the laws of Konoha when it regards clans."

"I have to thank Tsunami, as she was learning to be a legal attendant when she was in Wave. While I was out on the mission with Team 10, she read up on the laws and is helping me learn them, while at the same time reading up on the village laws."

"You lucky bastard!" Sarutobi said with a smile "Not one, but two extremely smart women, when will you rest?"

"When Kami thinks that I have had enough…which knowing my luck won't be for a while you senile old monkey!"

"That's it come here young wiper snapper, I'll show you who is senile" the Hokage yelled as he leaped over the desk and stared to chase Naruto around the office, Yoshino now sporting a loose jaw.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the door. Within seconds, the sandaime was seated once more with Naruto standing next to Yoshino.

The woman would from that day on never know how they moved so fast.

"Enter" spoke the Sandaime with authority.

A cat masked ANBU walked in and said "Sir, you said to let you know when Ino Yamanaka were to wake up from her coma."

"Good, I'll be on my way…"

"I would not suggest that sir."

The old man looked at the ANBU quizzically and asked "Why not ANBU?"

The purple haired woman "She is in hysterics sir; I don't think that her mind has recovered from the ordeal. She moved into the corner of the room with the blankets from the hospital bed and won't let anyone approach. The only ones that have gotten remotely close are the female nurses…"

The old man paled as the ANBU finished her report.

Naruto spoke out quietly, yet all overheard him "Jiji let me try and talk to her."

Yoshino this time spoke out "But Naruto, you heard what she said, the girl is not in the right state of mind around men, period. I don't even know what happened and I know for a fact that a woman that does not want to be around men shouldn't be forced into it."

"Yes that is true but it's also known that a woman that has been saved by a man may sometime grow attached to him, like a lifeboat in a turbulent sea. It does not happen all the time but this one, it may just work."

The Sandaime was silent, as the three others focused on him. Slowly, he nodded, and spoke "I'll let you see her Naruto, but be warned" his eyes becoming angry squints "she asked you to leave, you leave is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Naruto said. Turning to the ANBU he asked "ANBU-san, I know my way to the hospital, could you please take my financial advisor back to the estates for me?"

"Of course Namikaze-sama but I ask you not to enter the hospital room till I get there?"

"That is no problem but please don't call me sama, it makes me feel like the old goat behind me."

"Why you…!" said Sarutobi, throwing his pipe at the clan head but the teen was already gone.

(Konoha Hospital, 10 minuets later)

Naruto walked behind the Cat masked ANBU, trying his best not to admire her hips, which he swore she was swinging purposefully. They soon approached a room deep in the hospital, guarded by two other ANBU, bear and hawk their masks were.

"Hokage-sama has given Namikaze-kun permission to enter."

Bear nodded and looked at Naruto and said "Good luck, that girl behaves more like a cornered animal then an actual human being, won't even let her own father close."

Naruto solemnly nodded and knocked.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" was the immediate wail that came from within the room, a desperate and empty wail that hurt Naruto greater then any physical wound, even the ANBU seemed to shiver and bow their heads in sadness.

Calmly, Naruto spoke through the closed door "Ino, it's me Naruto."

All was silent in the room, eerily silent.

Naruto sighed and began to move away from the door…but stopped when it slightly opened, revealing a single pale blue eye.

"Na…ruto…" she said, barley allowing Naruto to hear her.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Before he knew it, the door snapped open, a hand grabbed his collar and yanked him in, slamming the door behind him.

Hawk looked at the recently vacated spot and asked to the other two "Am I missing something?"

Cat spoke out "Naruto was the one to extract Ino Yamanaka from the basement of the Yamanaka estates…"

Both ANBU flinched and nodded.

(Inside Hospital room)

Naruto sat crossed leg in the middle of the hospital room, cradling a sobbing Ino in his arms.

'This can't be Ino…what did those bastards do to her?'

Naruto remembered the old Ino in the academy, so vibrant loud and strong. She always used to stand tall and never back down from anybody…well except Iruka-sensei when he used his demon head jutsu but then who wasn't scared of that?

Anyways, the Ino that now rested in his lap was…well a shell, a cracked mirror of who she once was. Her spirit crushed, her very strength gone.

In all intensive purposes, Ino Yamanaka was dead, gone shortly after becoming a genin, a shattered shell left behind.

Naruto did not know how long he sat there, rocking back and forth with Ino on his lap, all he knew was that she cried herself to sleep, a scared look burned into her face as the sun set outside the hospital window.

The door slowly opened revealing Sarutobi standing on the other side, a sad look on his face.

"She's gone jiji" Naruto, said looking over at the old man, who silently brought over a chair and sat down.

"They broke her, the bastards and bitches broke her."

The sandaime nodded and said "It is highly unlikely that she will ever be able to return to duty, if ever lead a normal life again. Although, seeing this, I think that, she may one day recover, I just don't think that being a shinobi will ever be on her list of dream jobs."

Naruto nodded sadly looking down as Ino's scared face slowly began to fall, a smile growing "You're right. But what are we going to do jiji, she can't stay here, that would do more harm then good and taking her back to the Yamanaka residence is out of the question as that is likely to make her insane."

"I suggest she go live with you."

"Why?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"If I were to send her to any of the other clans, she would once more start to lose what sanity she has left being around people that she does not know nor those that she truly trusts. But your compound, is practically empty, maybe being around people, just not that many will allow to grow back into herself. I don't know if that will work but that is the best option we have."

"I agree and who know, maybe Inari and Sia can help her as well, children are called miracles after all."

"Possibly. Anyways, that is not all I'm here for. The council was rather pissed when I notified them that you had chosen a financial advisor. When asked who, I told them about Yoshino…"

At this the Hokage's visage turned grim "The head of the Nara clan called her out on the issue of her being forsaken, immediately bringing in the civilian council to try and get her removed. I told them that neither the other clans nor the civilian council had any right to force the issue. They continued to whine about it, the Nara being the most adamant that she should not help the Namikaze clan regain its financial stability. I finally had enough and I told the Nara to shut up and stop crying just because he threw out the one woman who made sure that the finances in the clan were kept inline, just because it ruined his cloud watching time."

"He shut up after that?"

"Yes he did and he looked quite angry with me but wisely kept his mouth shut, I would not put it past him to try and take Yoshino back."

"Let him try!"

"Good answer. Go home Naruto and take young miss. Yamanaka with you, I will make sure that all her belongings are sent to your estates."

(MOMENTS LATER, NAMIKAZE HOME)

Tsunami entered the kitchen, where Naruto sat reading a scroll.

"She is still asleep."

Naruto looked at his wife and nodded.

"What happened dear?"

Naruto looked at her with haunted eyes…and started to talk.

When all was said and done, Tsunami was openly crying, barely holding in her sobs of sadness.

"We are not sure if she will ever recover…"

"We will bring her back, Naruto-kun, if anyone could do it, this family can!"

Naruto smiled a small smile at Tsunami and responded "We have to babe; we have to, for her sake."

Before Tsunami could respond, a certain twinkle present in her eye, a resound knock came from the house door.

"And now the show begins…"

"Dear?"

"It's probably the Nara clan head as well as the one for the Yamanaka."

"Can I watch you rip them a new one?"

"It wouldn't be the same without one of you there and you know it."

The knocking once more resounded through the house, this time more frantically and with more force.

"Coming!" Naruto called out, moving towards the door with Tsunami close behind.

Opening the door, Naruto met eye to eye with an infuriated Shikaku Nara with Shikamaru standing next to him, behind them stood an equally pissed of Inoichi. Shikamaru seemed to be glaring at Naruto with an uncharacteristic amount of rage.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, what can we help you with?" Naruto said politely.

"You can let that forsaken bitch leave the property and die like she should have" was Shikaku's quick response.

Naruto's polite attitude left rather quickly after that.

"And who are you to demand anything of me Nara?"

This caused Shikamaru to flinch quite visibly at that point, for never had he heard such unbridled rage come from Naruto.

"Listen here you damn brat, I have all the right to demand anything I want of you-"

Before any could react, Naruto had a kunai that he had kept hidden in the kimono's sleeve at Shikaku's throat.

"Listen here Nara, you have no right to demand of me anything, as I can not demand anything of you. "

"Naruto…"

"Shut Up Shikamaru. This is a conversation between clan heads not sniveling idiots."

Naruto focused once more on the elder Nara, noticing Shikamru's flinch out of the corner of his eye, "You can state your opinions all you want but that does not mean I have to listen to them nor do I have to acknowledge them. You had a one time treasure Nara and you threw it away over some bullshit. Now you try to ruin her life more over the stated bullshit, just because you are not having your way. Well guess what Nara, I don't give a shit about who she is, nor about what you seemed to think she is. She is Yoshino, my financial advisor and administrator. I trust her. That is all that matters. Now get your ass off my door step before I kick it off."

"This is not over boy!" was his angry snarl, turning around and leaping on to a nearby building.

Keeping the Kunai in hand, Naruto looked at Inoichi and asked "What do you want Yamanka?"

"My Daughter!"

"You really are that stupid aren't you…"

"What did you say you damn brat?"

"You heard me!"

"You will give me your daughter or I will…"

Naruto interrupted the older Yamanaka mid rant "be responsible for the death of an injured girl…"

That made the older Yamanaka silent.

"Your family broke her, destroyed the once vibrant and confident young woman. And you let it happen; you let them get their greedy little hands on her and break her you sorry bastard!"

"Now see here…"

"No. She just woke up and wouldn't let anyone enter her hospital room. I was the first. She dragged me in, sat on my lap and cried sir, cried. Her body was limp, weak and very light. She kept crying on how she screamed for you, how she wanted you to save her from your own family, but you never came. They nearly had her you dumb piece of shit and you have the gall to want to take her back to the one place that made her suffer more then anything in her life, that almost near killed her. Are you really that foolish?"

The older blond stood quiet his eyes tearing up as Shikamru stood there staring at Naruto's face, unbelieving of what he just had heard.

"Can I visit her?" spoke Inoichi after a brief moment of tense silence.

"It's all up to her. But as of now you can't sir. You know what such mental torture can do, more then anyone you would know…"

The man nodded and began to move away, Shikamaru yet stood there staring at Naruto with confusion.

The young Nara sighed and said "You are angry with me aren't you?"

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What was your first hint dumbass? For one so smart you sure are stupid!"

Shikamaru lowered his head and silently began to walk away. Before he was fully out of sight, he spoke out loud enough "I love my mother Naruto, never doubt that. I will win her love back…even if I have to die to do it!"

"Strong Words Shikamaru, now lets see you back them up!" With that Naruto closed the door.

"I will Naruto, you just watch and see…I will get my mother back!"

(Inside Namikaze Mansion)

"That was harder then I thought it would be…" Naruto said with a sad smile.

Yoshino, who had stood out of sight near the window on the above floor, bowed her head as she moved into the dining room.

Naruto did not miss the slight movement from the woman and said "It's not your fault Yoshino, how many times do I have to say that for it to get through you thick skull."

"You are one to talk Naruto" she replied with a smile "At least I know of when to give up on someone."

Naruto responded as any full grown adult in such a situation would respond…he stuck his tongue at her.

(NEXT DAY)

Naruto stood on the bridge where his team usually met wearing his black shinobi pants, his tight black short sleeve shirt that was covered by a dark brown leather vest.

'Thank God that Tsunami is a hard sleeper' he thought with a smile 'she would have killed me if I she had caught me wearing this. Now that I think about it, she has been sleeping a lot more and complaining that she isn't feeling that good, wonder what's up?'

He was not allowed any more opportunity to reminisce as Sakura and Sasuke joined him on the bridge, Sasuke standing on the opposite end of Naruto and Sakura, brooding as usual.

Looking at his pink haired teammate, he asked "What's his problem?"

Sakura looked at her crush with worry "I don't know, he usually doesn't brood this much unless something came up."

Before Naruto could dig any further then that, a poofing sound happened near the bridge end where Sasuke was standing, revealing their sensi, Kakashi.

"No way" Naruto said looking at his wrist watch "You're on time…"

Sasuke as usual just scoffed and ignored the other three people in the vicinity.

Kakashi offered no comment, other then noticing Sakura's odd silence but he ignored it.

Pulling out three slips of paper he started talking "I have volunteered you three for the Chunin exams, if you want to enter go to the academy an hour past noon and hand these to the receptionist, they will direct you on where to go from there. Good Luck." And with that he vanished.

"Well" Naruto said after a brief moment of silence as the three genin looked at the forms in their hands, which read that the exams would begin promptly at noon in the academy building "I guess that is where I'm going. Seeing as I have time, I going to get some early lunch and then head on over, see you guys later."

Neither really cared as the blond moved away, Sakura's plea for a date with the resident emo having been gone with the wind of his departure.

Moments later, Naruto was found sitting at Ichirakus Ramen bar, large bowl of fresh ramen sitting in front of him.

"I have heard that you have been really busy" said the old man who ran the stand, ironically possessing the very name of the stand that Naruto now ate at, Ichiraku.

"Oh you know my life old man, one challenge after another."

"Oh, dodging more angry mobs?"

"No, nothing that nice…"

"Being chased by angry mobs is now considered…nice?"

"I got attacked by the top half of a demonic chicken…"

The old man stared at the young one in front of him; his eyebrow raised "Demonic Chicken?"

"No other way to describe the damn thing, even got really pissed when a called it an overgrown chicken…"

"Naruto, do you ever have a normal day?"

"Old man, if I ever had a normal day, life would end as we know it!"

"I agree."

"Ohh Naruto you're here!"

Naruto's attention moved to an attractive brunette woman that moved through the hanging cloth the slightly obstructed the entrence.

"Hey Ayame, sorry that I haven't been around" Naruto spoke, never taking his eyes of hers.

"No problem" was her response "I heard of the giant demonic chicken and thought you deserved a break but…" a very small yet clearly evil smile grew on her gentle pale face, a lone strand of brown hair falling across one of her dark grey eyes, only adding to the sudden vision of pain Naruto saw coming towards him "If you don't visit soon, without a reasonable excuse that I approve of…well, lets just garuntee you a lone time without ramen, am I clear?"

Naruto instantly leaped off the chair and saluted, responding with a crisp "Yes Mame!"

"Good boy" Ayame said, the threatening glare gone, replaced by that of the beautiful woman once more, patting his shoulder and walking past him, weaving her legs slowly, guaranteeing Naruto's eyes were stuck to one particular spot just below her hips.

"Very Wise Naruto, giving in like that."

"I know Old man, but like I say to everyone that will listen, it's all instincts of survival!"

"I hear that, now you better be going or you will be late" said Old Man Ichiraku, pointedly looking at the small clock that hung on the wall.

"You're right. See you afterwards. We are going to celebrate me becoming a Chunin!"

"Good Luck Naruto! We'll have it all ready for you."

"You will need the luck more then me Old man!" and with that Naruto vanished.

"Wonder what he meant-"

"O father dearest…"

"Yes Ayame-"

(ACADAMY 0100 HRS)

Naruto stood there staring at the Academy building, watching, ignoring the other teams that walked into the building.

He never really registered when he started moving forward, nor when his teammates joined him but he did say one thing.

"You know…I thought I had seen the last of this damn place. This has to be an omen…a very bad omen…"

He never saw the emotionless red eyes tracking the many contestants as they entered the structure.

"Yes…mother there…there will be much…much…blood…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Dragon of Time:** Hey people sorry for the long wait it has just been a shitty last few months in college right now…and I mean SHITTY. Anyways hope you enjoy. Please feel free to flame but please make it constructive at least. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon of Time: **Hey guys I'm back with more of this one. As usual I own nothing from either Naruto or Dragoon; all that is mine is what is clearly original. So without further adieu let's get this show on the road and as to why Garra has red eyes…read and find out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 7: Tides of Sand**

'Damn' was Naruto's most recurring thought as he followed his teammates through the Academy halls.

'Never thought that there would be this many…or that Sasuke was really that stupid' were the thoughts that soon moved inside the blond ninja's mind.

Mere moments after entering the academy, they had encountered a pair of Konoha genin holding back a massive group of candidates from various villages just in front of a room that read 301. Over the screams that came from both sides, team 7 moved slowly closer to the door. Sakura suddenly tensed as she focused on the door sign above the door, narrowing her eyes at it.

Naruto looked at her, both standing about a step behind Sasuke, as she turned her head to him and mouthed '_genjutsu.'_

He nodded and was about to get Sasuke's attention when the young Uchiha spoke out "Drop the Genjutsu…"

This caused Naruto as well as Sakura to promptly slap their heads with their own palms.

"So…someone actually noticed the trick?"

Sasuke responded with an arrogant smirk painfully sown on his face "Of course, I am an Uchiha after all."

"So then" said the unknown, regular looking chunin, looking down at Sasuke due to his irregular height, " you know that there have been many teams that have gone into these exams, this being our second time taking these exams, and we have watched whole teams fall into madness, most of the rest died. Are you ready to run that risk?"

Sasuke did not even blink "Of course again. I am an Uchiha, better then any of you…urchins" was his reply, with a satisfied smirk glued to his face.

The partner, who to this point had not said a word, growled and without warning leapt at Sasuke, ignoring the rest of the surrounding genin on route to his target, none moving to stop what was obviously an attack.

Apparently, the last Uchiha had not expected such a reaction and was unable to react to the fist that impacted his cheek, sending him to the ground in a disheveled heap. The same one then focused his attention on Naruto and Sakura, his fist tightening.

Naruto held up his hands, palm outwards saying "Hey, relax. We may be his teammates, doesn't mean that we approve of his…intelligence."

Sakura spoke not a word, as she stared at the down Uchiha with a faraway look in her eyes, a sad look of realization apparent on her face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as his eyes moved from her face to the genin that moved back to stand with his partner. Slowly, he picked Sasuke up by the back of his shirt, swinging him around; he proceeded to carry the last Uchiha as one would carry a sack of potatoes. Sakura began to follow her blond teammate as he moved up the stairs, ignoring the argument that once more broke out behind them, neither noticing the looks a trio of Konoha Genin were giving the three, which soon proceeded to follow them unnoticed.

They neared room 301, Sasuke having regained his state of awareness just at the opening of the hall that led to the room from a large hall. Kakashi stood in front of the door which sat under a sign that read 301, alongside him stood…

"SO THESE ARE YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! THEY DO GLOW WITH POWER OF YOUTH; YOU HAVE DONE WELL MY RIVAL, PASSING ON THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

**(A/N: Damn that actually hurts to write…ouch fingers hurt!)**

Kakashi looked up form his little orange book and said a classic line "You say something Gai?"

"DAMN YOU AND YOU'RE HIPNESS!"

Kakashi focused on his students; still ignoring the guy dressed in a tight forest green leotard to his right, extending his hand he said "Give me the forms I gave you."

Sakura slowly gave hers out, after pulling Sasuke's out of his pocket, seeing it sticking out quite conveniently. Naruto wordlessly handed his over, staring at his sensei with a raised eyebrow.

"Just for the record" Kakashi said, not noticing the curious looks that his students were giving him, "I was the one that would guarantee whether any of you three" pointing to his genin students "would participate in the exams."

"What?" Sakura spoke, slight surprise evident on her face.

"To fully participate in the exam" Kakashi continued "Each member of a team must be in attendance. If one of you had not shown up, I would have prevented the other two from participating."

After that statement, both of the conscious team 7 members allowed their expressions to change, Naruto's narrowed while Sakura's eyes became the size of dinner plate with surprise and slight fear.

"But as that was not the issue" Kakashi said with one of his patented eye smiles "You guys can go right in…and you should probably wake Sasuke up so his fangirls don't get him."

Naruto allowed an evil smile to grow on his face.

Sakura looked at her teammate, as she noticed Kakashi stare at his student saying "You wouldn't dare…?"

Sakura's eyes began to widen as she realized what Naruto was thinking and said "You are evil…if you are going to do what I think you are going to do…"

Suddenly the look dropped off his face as Naruto realized something "Damn it, none of his fangirls made it this far…there goes the idea of tying him to chair with a sign pointing at him…oh well next time…"

Kakashi and Sakura sighed in relief as the blond teen walked by them.

"Too close…Sasuke better watch his back…" Kakashi muttered as he began to wander off.

Sakura, on the other hand, followed her teammate in with a thoughtful look on her face, silent with no hint of where her thoughts we headed.

Sasuke awoke soon after Naruto entered the room, Sakura close behind them, forcing the blond teen to let him go, staring down the curious gazes of the teams that had not fallen for the trap a mere floor below.

"So you guys are here too?" a male voice spoke out quietly to their right.

Kiba walked into eyesight as team 7 turned to face him, Shino and Hinata right behind him. All three of them had sad looks on their faces.

Sakura looked at them and asked, quietly which surprised her teammates, "What's wrong?"

"You don't know?" Shino spoke to her "About what happened to Ino?" with Kiba and Hinata looking at the pink haired girl with evident surprise.

"Only rumors but I don't have any proof to back them up…just that she nearly lost her life and most of her sanity…"

"They are true" Naruto said, the look of prank planning gone from his face, replaced by one of deep sadness "She is staying with me right now. I don't know which rumors you have heard but most of them are probably true…"

Unnoticed to them, Sasuke had moved away, not even bothering to let them know and just leaned against the wall, proud to just brood the time away.

The other genin looked at him in surprise and it was Hinata who broke the silence.

"Why is she with you and not at" Hinata began to ask but got interrupted.

"I was the one that rescued from the hidden basement underneath the Yamanaka Compound" Naruto spoke out, catching the four off guard "I can't tell you what I found but…I was the only one she would react positively too. You all remember how Ino used to be right, how strong she acted and how loud she could be?" After waiting to receive nods from the four genin, he continued "Imaging a shattered mirror and that is what she has become."

Reactions that the genin had did not surprise him. Kiba stepped back as his eyes widened, Shino merely looked down and Naruto swore he saw a tear fall down his cheek. Hinata and Sakura both put the fingertips of the respective right hands to their mouths, trying to hide the look a shock that had become painfully evident.

"Its worse then it sounds as you can guess" Naruto continued "The Hokage is hoping that maybe staying with someone she trusts as well as where there very few people that are strangers will help her recover. He believes that she may never be fit enough to be a ninja again and sadly I have to agree with him."

"Why?" was Sakura's asked question, looking at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"When I said she was broken…I meant to the fullest extent of the word. The Ino we knew died all just after we graduated, maybe a little after. I'm the only one she will relax around, the only one she will talk to, if only a little. In short…I'm the only one that is giving her the strength to wake up and get moving every day, even if only a little."

Naruto looked once more at each of them "I almost did not come here but thought that when Ino recovered, when not if, she would probably grow really angry at me for holding myself back for her. I will make chunin…for Ino…"

The rest of the group nodded.

As the group held their small discussion quietly, ignoring the surrounding genin from other villages, a large burst of smoke invaded the air. As it disbursed, a group of Konoha ninja, rank unidentifiable due to their not wearing any obvious signs, was revealed. Most wore the same thing, consisting of a set of grey jackets with matching grey pants, along with common black sandals. As the man grabbed the attention of all the genin in the hall, not one noticed the silver haired ninja looking slightly angry at the Konoha genin.

"All right, listen up you maggots!" yelled the only one of the group of superior ninja that was dressed in something different. The man, possessing a dark skin tone, wore a black bandana along with a long black trench coat. His body was covered in a set of plain, yet worn looking, black pants and shirt, ending with a set of black boots. His cloths may have been plain but the very air around him seemed to crackle with power and his eyes seemed to carve a hole into every genin's head, forcing a sense of doom to be present in the air. Many could be seen to have a shiver all around the room.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS LISTEN UP!" the scary man yelled "THE NAMES IBIKI AND I AM IN CHARGE OF THIS TEST, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THAT THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!" The tone that Ibiki used seemed to increase the weight that the air had gained, forcing quite a few genin to breath heavy, their eyes wide with obvious fear at the very presence, if not the words, brought them to their knees.

Yet, even then, not one moved from their position, very few even noticed that there were a handful of genin unaffected by Ibiki's persona.

The scowl that had been on Ibiki's face from the beginning did not even drop as he continued, even if his tone dropped somewhat. "On the forms that you handed in earlier, there was a number that had been circled. Find the chair with that number on it. If you don't remember that number, a chunin will point it out for you."

The genin began to move around, sitting in their assigned seats. Sakura was sitting smack in middle of the room, next to two unfamiliar Konoha genin. Sasuke was in the distant corner of the room surrounded by men as well, but all from different villages. Naruto on the other hand was just a few rows further up the Sakura surrounded by women. He did not know what had given him this luck but he was wary none the less, for most of them were giving him looks he did not appreciate at all. Hinata gazed at him with a coy look on his left, obviously planning something that he did not much mind. On his right though, giving him an unsettling look, sat a blond haired girl, whose hair fell to her waist, wearing a set of dark purple pants, shirt and vest, all loose as to hide her body from view. Her headband proclaimed her to be from Kumo, and her deep forest green eyes gazed at him up and down with a mix of what looked to be suspicion and something else that was unidentifiable. A girl directly in front of him also seemed to be giving him looks, her eye on him slightly as if she were silently talking to the guy next to her, both from Kumo. All he could tell was that she wore a loose dark blue top with short blond hair that ended at the base of her skull; her single eye that was looking at him was a dark turquoise color. He swore that he felt other gazes looking at him from behind but he did not look back as to give himself away, instead he turned to smile at Hinata, who also noticed the looks that were being given to her blond crush. As Naruto met her eyes with his, she moved forward and planted a kiss on his lips afterward saying "let's do our best Naruto-kun."

Naruto swore that the temperature fell in the room. He smiled a small smile as he gazed at the girl in front of him as he said, out of no where, "Ok Hinata-chan. But be careful" he continued, gazing deeply into her eyes with a serious look "if you don't pass I'll have no choice but to punish you, ok?"

The temperature once more fell as the chunin passed papers to every student, Hinata's eyes widened as her mind registered what Naruto said, a glazed look entering her eye making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her but before he could comment, Ibiki once more spoke up.

"Okay here is the deal" catching the attention of all genin in the room "Before you there is a written test with nine questions on it, the whole test being worth 20 points at the start. Cheating is not allowed and for every time you are caught cheating you lose 2 points, losing the same amount if you get the question wrong. The moment you get caught cheating more the 4 times, you fail this test and will be asked to leave, simple enough for you?"

As many genin nodded slowly, Ibiki let a feral smile grow on his face as he continued "As you leave, your entire team will be asked to leave with you."

This got most of the genin attention as Naruto began to panic in his head '_I hate paper tests!'_

"If you don't like that" Ibiki said seriously "then the door is right there." Once he saw that no one was moving he continued "As I mentioned, there are only nine questions on the paper, the final one to be given separately at the end of this exam. The exam itself will be 45 minutes at which point I will give you the final question. Remember, we are all watching you. The test begins" looked at a small watch on his wrist "now!"

All genin flipped their papers face up and began to work. Some panicked while others went to work answering the questions. Naruto was one of the former, He stared at the test in front of him, and pencil poised with only one thought on his mind '_I'm fucked!'_

But still as he thought about the test, he could not help but be curious. Some of the questions asked about the velocity of Kunai with accompanying wind gusts. Questions like that are nearly impossible to answer for any number of factors, yet it was there. There was no way to actually pass based on the answers alone, at least not for someone like him who was not one-hundred percent book smarts like him. All he could do was cheat…that is of course when it hit him.

'_Without cheating, those who aren't so smart can't pass this test. But if they cheat-'_

Naruto must have blanked out while thinking, for the next thing he knew, there was a kunai flying just millimeters by his cheek, a resounding *thunk* and sudden shout of surprise was heard throughout the room.

"Number 82" spoke one of the proctors lined around the room "leave the room, your done."

Another followed right after "Numbers 35, 92 you're going with him."

The three genin started to leave the room, which was quickly followed by a string of genin from all villages followed soon after.

Naruto finished his thought '_and if they are caught…' _with a grimace.

He noticed as teams began to be kicked out, that both girls next to him were going about it fairly quickly, but for some reason Naruto could not bring himself to glance at their papers and instead glanced around the room at the proctors lining the walls. Naruto could not help but grimace as most of them were focused on him. He even recognized some of them from…less then likeable situations. He focused back on his paper. He closed his eyes, realizing that the only chance he had was to gamble on the last question. Then more probably out of sense of perseverance, he began to write on the paper.

Hinata was worried as she watched Naruto not write anything for nearly 10 minutes, only gazing around the room and then back to his paper. After a few short moments he began to write on his paper, something she could not see that clearly. She focused discreetly on his eyes, as a little twinkle was clearly visible, that gave her a small smile.

Soon the time passed, Ibiki glancing at his wrist watch. After a few more seconds he called out "PENCILS DOWN MAGGOTS!"

As the genin that had not finished the test placed their pencils down, Ibiki glanced around the room and began to speak "Now you have a choice. You can take the final question if you want or not take it at all and leave."

Naruto looked at the man with suspicion evident in his eyes, as he heard a voice from the back of the room that he did not recognize yell out "That is a stupid question you moron!"

Ibiki let a sadistic grin spread across his face. "If you take this question and fail…you will NEVER be allowed to be chunin."

This forced the room into silence. Soon the same voice that had spoken out before hollered out "You can't do that!"

Kiba joined in "There are people here who have taken the exam more then once-"

Ibiki interrupted "But they have never had me, tough shit. If you don't want to take the question, then leave."

With that a whole core of genin began to leave the room, rushing to the point that they basically broke the door down.

Ibiki glanced around the room, letting his grin grow wider "Anyone else?"

A loud snoring noise resounded throughout the room.

Ibiki almost lost his grin as his eyes focused on the sleeping Naruto.

As there was a chalk board behind where Ibiki was standing, loaded with pieces of chalk and erasers. Without even looking or moving in the eyes of the genin students, Ibiki had two erasers and several pieces of chalk flying in Naruto's direction. Now of course Naruto being who he was possessed all the luck within certain situation and none in the rest. As such, it was his fortune that he had his elbow on his test paper which, conveniently, slipped forward slightly. But slightly was all it took to fly past his head. The pieces of chalk narrowly missed the red haired girl sitting behind him, instead hitting both eyes of the guy wearing makeup and dressed in a black cat like suit behind her instead though, both erasers bounced off her head leaving a cloud of chalk dust hanging in the air over her with visible chalk marks on her hair.

The movement though had caused Naruto to wake up. Blinking and rubbing his eyes out he said "Huh…what did I miss?"

Ibiki focused on Naruto "You know falling asleep in this situation is not really a responsible thing?"

"So, not like I was hearing anything important, just empty sounding words…"

Ibiki did not show it but he scowled on the inside, as he watched many of the genin that were about to call it quits settle back down in their seats.

"Fine" he said "If that is what you wish then you all…"

**(A/N: Should I end it here…nah don't want you people hunting me down!)**

"Welcome to Training grounds 44, or more lovingly known as the forest of death!" yelled out a strong female voice to the mass of participating Genin.

Mere moments ago, Ibiki had told them that they had passed. The test was specifically designed to force the participants to cheat, to discover information about a target could be a mission assigned to a chunin, not to get caught in the process. The consequences for getting caught could be very…severe. Ibiki removed his bandana, as he said this showing the genin his head. Quite a few recoiled at the sight. The very top of his head was nothing but a mass of scars and holes that had healed shut. As he retied the bandana on his head, a ball crashed through the window, emanating smoke that blocked the entire front of the room from view.

As the smoke cleared, a large dark brown was displayed for all to read "THE PROCTOR FOR THE 2ND EXAM: ANKO MITARASHI-SEXY AND SINGLE!"

The woman that was standing next to the banner, obviously being the woman named on the banner wore very little in the way of cover. Her legs were uncovered for all to see up to her knees, the rest of her shins covered in guards, wearing shinobi sandals. A tan mini-skirt barely reached the middle of her thigh. Underneath her tan jacket, all she wore was a fishnet shirt, both only covering the most sensitive areas of her obviously large breasts. Her purple hair was up in a way reminiscent of one particular ninja that had been unable to attend.

"You must be getting soft on me Ibiki" the woman spoke "28 teams are passing."

Ibiki was quick to respond "As always Anko you are early. We just have a really good bunch this year."

"No matter" the now confirmed Anko replied in a snotty manner "By the time I'm done with them, they will be cut down by at least half." This statement once more set the remaining genin into a state of awareness and fright. "Now follow sexy little me to the next training area."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in the direction of the forest and kept his mouth shut as Anko began to explain the test "Now, the next test is a survival course, with the objective to get two scrolls to the tower that lies directly in the center of the forest. You will need both scrolls, one of earth and one of heaven, as well as the entirety of your team to enter the tower" holding one of each stated scrolls into the air. Now there was one problem with this motion, for it was revealed that Anko wore nothing to keep her large breasts in place, so they were free to bounce around as they pleased. So most pairs of eyes belonging to a male, as well as some females, were focused on the large of mounds that, to their perspective, were moving in many directions in slow-motion. Anko realized this and smirked. "Sorry boys and girls, but there is nothing for you to see that you will ever be able to have."

A male voice resounded throughout the crowd "Seen better!"

That one statement destroyed the smirk that was once on Anko's face. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the voice. Now, most of the crowd that was in the direction she faced was male, instantly parting ways the moment she looked at them. The only one not to move was…

…Naruto.

"You say something blondie?" Anko snarled.

Naruto smirked at the woman, who began to stalk forward in his direction "Yeah. I said that I have seen better."

After a brief few seconds of tense silence as Anko, who stood almost as tall as Naruto himself, tried to intimidate the genin in front of her with the nastiest glare she could create. His reaction…

…"I have seen scarier things then that. And you are supposed to be a jounin?"

Anko snapped. Pulling a kunai from who knows where, the woman attempted to open Naruto's throat. What she had not seen coming was her arm stopped before it even went half-way, leg sweeping hers out from underneath her, a strong arm holding her at the waist, barely a foot off the ground.

"You know, your eyes are really pretty this close" Naruto's deep blue eyes meeting Anko's dark grey pair.

Anko knew not why, but she could not stop the blush that grew on her face.

Without even blinking she replaced herself with a log, reappearing in front of the group of genin.

"Now" she said forcing her blush down as she watch Naruto straighten himself back up, "we will be passing around waver forms, which absolve Konoha in all ways in case you die during this exam. As stated, your objective is to reach the tower in the center of the forest, but the one thing that I did not mention was the time limit you have for this exam."

The genin all inched closer, many having finished reading over and signing the waver forms and handing them back to the proctor assistants.

"You have five days" Anko said, with a serious face plaster on, the fun play-acting mood she used gone with the slight breeze, "five days, to get to that tower. If you do so with both scrolls, you will have moved on to the next part of the exam. Just like the previous portion, you have to still have all three of your teammates alive when you enter the tower to actually pass, even if you had both scrolls. And just like the last exam also, there is a special rule just for this portion. You are not allowed to open either of them. And before anyone asks, there is a…surprise if you do." Now, as Anko used the word surprise, a small yet lethal smile grew on her face, one that gave the same reaction to the genin when they saw Ibiki's sadistic smirk.

"Once you receive one of the scrolls, a chunin will tell you which gate is yours to enter the forest with. Good Luck and please do not die that quickly."

And with that final note, Anko turned and leapt into the forest.

As team 7 stopped in front of gate 34, a voice came over the loud speaker "Well kiddies, its time to play. The exam starts in less then one minuet. Make peace with whichever god you worship for you may not make it out alive!"

And soon after, the gate snapped open.

**(Tree Tops; Day 1 of 2****nd**** exam)**

Anko watched in silence as a quite a few genin teams moved far underneath her position, crossing it seconds after the previous team did so.

But that was not what was on her mind.

'How,' Anko thought, a snarl being emitted from her lips 'How can that little shit affect me the way he did? I swear that my heart stopped!'

She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree and slipped down till she felt the bottom of the large branch. Pulling out a bag, she reached in a pulled out a stick of dango and began to slowly much on it as her thoughts took a turn.

'He was speaking truly though' she thought, losing the angry look in her eyes, Everything he said was true, at least to him…but still, why was affected like a teenager experiencing her first crush…'

Finishing the first stick, she tossed it against a tree, finishing the image that adorned the Konoha headband, the bag drifted away in the wind, empty. She then stood and turned to the north and placed her hands on her wide hips 'I guess it's a mystery to solve later…wait, why does the paunch fell empty…that son of a-'

**(Forest Clearing; Day 1 of 2****nd**** exam)**

"YOU WHAT?" reverberated a clearly angry female.

"Relax Sakura" was the calm response the girls scream "I saw an opportunity and took it. Remember, in the first exam we had to cheat so I figured-"

"But what if she comes to hunt you down?"

"Relax, we have the two scrolls and a spare" Naruto responded, in either hand resting a scroll "Besides, she is not allowed to intervene directly like that in the exam, you know that!"

Sasuke scowled a short distance away from his teammates, his arms crossed.

He had enough "Both of you shut up and let's move."

The other two-thirds of the team did not say a word as they began to follow their teammate in the direction of the tower, not even gazing at their apparent surroundings. That in the end caused several, very serious problems.

A sudden wind gust erupted out of nowhere, so powerful that the trees themselves became uprooted from their positions. Considering that theses trees were close to eight feet thick and close to two-hundred tall, which was no small feat.

As a result, the team was scattered…

**(Unknown Location; Day 1 of 2****nd**** exam)**

"Damn it that hurt!"

Naruto pulled himself out of the tree trunk that had slammed into, straightening himself out slowly.

Speaking in a whisper Naruto said, "Wonder what his us?" stretching his arms skyward "That was no ordinary wind, way beyond ordinary…"

His train of thought would have continued if not for the scream that reverberated among the trees.

**(Unknown Location; Day 1 of 2****nd**** exam)**

"Kurai!" yelled a dark skinned genin from kumo, dressed in a simple maroon jacket and black shirt, black pants and common shinobi sandals. He had a simple sword in his hand while his other held a kunai, the remains of a lollipop at his feet, a scared glance at his female teammate. His other teammate, Samui, dressed in a dark blue top and black kunoichi pants that hugged her legs like gloves, blond hair stopping at the base of her skull with longer pieces that framed her face, stood ready to pounce in and save her teammate, even if she knew not how she would do that.

"H…el…p…" came the struggling voice of a young girl…encased in sand. Her rosy lips and the area of dark skin around her mouth the only thing visible, slowly disappearing into the sad, covered soon after.

"Let her go!" Omoi yelled, facing the one that controlled the sand.

Standing with his hands outstretched, a mad look in his read eyes, stood Garra no Sabaku. Wearing a dark brown jump-suit with plain brown pants and simple sandals, he stared at the kumo team, his eyes wide as he scanned the other two before him with reckless abandon.

"Mother…wants blood…lots of…blood…all your blood…ALL YOUR BLOOD!" ending with a yell, which seemed to make his own teammates, one dressed in a black cat suit wearing some sort of face paint, the other wearing a black mini-skirt and a light purple top, with a white vest like shirt on top of that, a large piece of rectangular metal trapped to her back finished the picture.

"Garra, that's enough" spoke the female sand ninja, "Let her go!"

"Don't bother Temari, Garra is not listening…" spoke the guy in the cat-suit.

"But Kankuro…!"

Before a reply could be formed, the sadistic smile that had been present on Garra's face the entire time began to grow wider , the blood vessels in his eyes were painfully visible. "Blood…Mother wants your blood…now…sand burial…"

The four surrounding genin watched as a burst of pressure spread from the sand a Garra's feet and raced down the sand in the direction of the sphere that encased the girl known as Kurai.

Samui stood, her pale green eyes opened wide as she watched frozen, barely hearing Omoi's screams of rage, as her teammate and close friend was about to die and there was nothing she could do. All that she could do, as she fell to her knees, allowing tears to fall from her face to the dry forest floor wondering since when had she been so weak to let her one of her closest friends die without a fight. Yet, with that thought in mind, she still could not move, still could not blink. The breeze was light as time seemed to slow down to a crawl, the tree leaves blowing slowly in the wind, and the sound of beating wings of the birds came closer and closer to where they were. She then heard a strong, yet quiet phrase as if a whisper was spoken right next to her ear…

…"Sun-lance Burst."

Time resumed, the wind blowing with a furious amount of force that sent the standing genin other then Garra back a few inches. Just as the visible force of pressure was about to meet the ball of sand that was encasing Kurai a spark of golden light appeared in Kurai's vision to her right. For whatever reason, she turned to face the light and thanked Kami that she did not blink for in that very instant, a beam of yellow light, and familiar almost to the tip of an arrow, sped past her. Whipping her head back in the direction Kurai, she watched as the beam impacted the sphere of sand, emerging the other side, just before the pressure of sand met the base of the sphere.

Omoi seemed to have gone silent as the beam of light vanished into the trees not to far away, visible speeding skyward and vanishing above the tree tops…

"There is…" Garra said in childlike wonder "…no…blood…why…why is there no blood…?"

"Kurai…?" Omoi spoke out sadly, thinking the worst…

"So that her name?" spoke a voice from above the genin, all of the genin but Garra looking up.

There on a branch, stood Naruto decked out in his Dragoon Armor, Holding a wide eyed and shaking, dark skinned Kurai in his arms, the remains of her cloths barely preserving her modesty.

Without even thinking, both Omoi and Samui were standing next to him, Omoi holding his sword, parallel to Naruto's throat.

"Put her down slowly…" Omoi slowly spoke out.

Naruto slowly put the shaking girl down, who was instantly scooped up in Samui's arms.

"Blood…mother wants blood…I want blood…blood…blood….blood…BLOOD!"

This got the attention of the genin, noticing the sudden rush the other two sand ninjas left in. But that was not their biggest worry, as the sand began to build up all around Garra's frame. Soon the top half of Garra's body was covered in Sand, making the genin look like a monster, a visible mouth and face of sand, teeth and a mad gleam in the red eyes still visible from close to ten feet way. Garra's arms now resembled trunks of sand, ending in smooth claw-like buildup, with his favorite word resounding throughout the small clearing.

"BLOOD!"

"Go" was all Naruto said "I'll take care of him."

The kumo genin did not need more of an incentive and were soon gone, Samui casting a worried look over her shoulder as the distance grew between both blonds.

Naruto stared at the crazed boy below him.

Garra stared up at the blond boy and roared in rage stretching his claw like arms, launching them like missiles.

Naruto smirked and dived off the tree, while drawing his swords, he slashed as the arms flew by, Naruto flying between them, leaving long cuts in the sand that oozed a brown substance.

Flying down closer and closer to Garra, Naruto prepared for what he would face.

One of the strongest demons the world had ever known.

"BLOOD!"

0-0-0-0-0

**Dragon of Time: **And her you go people, please don't kill me but life has been really, really bad lately. Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people, Time here ready to bring yet another chapter to life. Now a concern was brought up to me by Twilight- The Moon Spirit:

Thanks for bringing up a really good point! It is true that the bijuu come back after taking a level of damage that technically 'kills' them, coming back after a period of time, usually 1 year per tail. But as a fan fiction writer I could make the Ichibi River dance wearing a pink tutu…lets just skip that. Anyways, I also never mentioned the Ichibi being a ruler of the world, just one of the strongest demons it had ever seen, at least to their known history, so for the purpose of this story; the demon is actually the target for some scorn. Hope that this answered your questions. Though, I got to give it to you, you deserve some credit for giving me the inspiration on just how to get rid of the Ichibi. Thanks for that!

Now as usual, I do not own even a sliver of anything directly connected to the Naruto franchise, all that I do claim credit for is the originality. So People, on with the show!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 8: **Memories dance with tears, past to the future…

Time had seemed to slow down as Naruto approached his opponent, moving faster and faster.

'So this is what a container can become…what I could have become' he thought sadly 'A…monster…nothing else…'

Sadly Naruto was focusing too much on his mental depression that he had ignored one of the sand demons functional limbs…its tail. Extending at speed to match his own as he dived, the tail slammed into him, stopping his dive while driving the air from his lungs. It was not done there, as the tail push him back, slamming him into the tree that he had just dived from.

"DIE!" Garra screamed out in madness, his voice a monstrous roar barely reminiscent to the one he once possessed. Once more, the familiar pressure surge moved across the sand tail that pinned Naruto against the tree.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched, beginning to struggle against the sand hold, but was unable to move his torso around, as well as a majority part of his body. His right sword hand was actually completely free. He flipped the sword so it was horizontal across the body and swung upwards with all the strength he could manage with the awkward slash. The sand divided from the tail forcing the demon to let out a howl of pain, not stopping the attack that it had sent Naruto's way.

Desperately, Naruto flapped his wings with all the strength he could muster. Instantly, he burst towards the distant tree top, the sand instantly falling down to the forest ground below.

Naruto hovered, slowly beating his wings a fair distance away from Garra, allowing him to once more catch his breath. Though that small time span did allow him to gaze with a small smile at his handiwork, for he was slightly surprised to see that the wound he had inflicted on the sand tail…had not recovered.

At all.

He watched in surprised as brown ooze like substance slowly fell to the ground at the base of the tree, splattering on contact with the ground. The inside of the tail was not mad of sand like he had expected, but made of copper color, very similar to human flesh once the skin was removed.

"This may not be as hard as I thought" Naruto murmured to himself, seeing the obvious wound that was on Garra's sand. Of course that opinion soon changed as the sand around the wound began to cover it up at a very slow pace, while other tendrils were launched in his general direction, followed by the sand claws on either side.

'Shit' was Naruto's main principle thought, flapping his wings, once more sending him towards the distant tree tops. The tendrils of sand had tried to change course to match his sudden assent but only changed direction partially, missing him completely. The arms on the other hand, did not even slow down as they changed direction, as well as gaining speed, to chase after the flying knight.

Keeping on eye where he was going as well as with the sand claws that were catching up to him, was no easy feat, forcing his wings to flap harder in an effort to get ahead, to no avail as the claws continued to gain on him. Refocusing on what was directly in front of him, his eyes widened in shock and surprise, barely dodging out of the way of an immense branch. As he once more aligned himself, flying vertically up the immense tree, he heard the sound of shattering wood as one of the sand arms blew through the branch he had just avoided. Grunting in dissatisfaction, Naruto began to twist around the trunk, hoping to lose the claws.

Now, at the beginning of the string of thoughts, it was a sound idea, but he forgot one thing. There were two claws. While one continued to follow him, the other went the opposite direction…and slammed into Naruto's left side with tremendous force, catapulting the blond teen through the tree, spiraling to the ground below, the claws close behind.

Naruto was clearly dazed, dizzy from the impact into and through the tree. As he spiraled faster and faster towards the ground he managed to catch a glimpse of the claws coming at him from both sides opened wide. Naruto shook his head and snapped his wings open forcing him almost to a screeching halt in midair, both claws passing underneath him. Immediately, as if by instinct Naruto preformed a flip, both swords miraculously still in his hands and out stretched slashing at both claws just as they passed underneath him, right at their respective wrists. The sand that made up the claws fell away instantly, as if a puppet has lost its strings. Once more the now familiar brown ooze began to secrete from the obvious wounds that had been inflicted on the limbs, soon the sand slowly began to cover the wounds.

The apparent loss of his main offensive attack must have made Garra flinch, disrupting his madness for naught but a brief second. The sand retreated back to its master's positions, allowing Naruto to retreat to a high up branch that was still intact, approximately 25 feet up, watching the demon that stood on the ground far below, his eyes focused on the tail, its tip sporting an obvious dark stain.

'So the wounds do not heal…these are more special then I thought…then again, I did not figure that this would be that hard…but how do I get rid of the demon without killing Garra.'

"BLOOD" once more was Garra's only yell, reverberating with a keen madness, Its red eyes even visible at the immense distance between them both as they focused on the blond.

Thinking quickly, once both opponents made eye contact, Naruto began to charge his power just above his chest plate. Garra twisted his body to the side, thrusting his tail forward. Just because he had damaged the tail, Naruto noticed, did not mean that the entire of the tail around the wound had been slowed.

"Grand Flare Shot" he mouthed to himself, stabbing his swords into the tree. The familiar ball of fire, instead of falling as it had before, rose above him. Quickly spinning, Naruto flipped backwards to kick the ball at the offending appendage that was cruising to him with the goal of making him something akin to paste. Just as the sphere left his foot, Naruto used the flip to dive down the tree and fly level to the ground after going through most of the distance towards the ground. Time seemed to slow, in Naruto's opinion at least, as the sphere met the tail.

It tore through the sand like a hot knife through butter.

The moment that it hit the tail of sand, all one could hear was a sharp hissing noise, as a ball of light proceeded to flow down the tail and explode out the other side, as the tail had been curved due to Naruto's dive. Smoke poured out through both the entrance the sphere had made as well as the exit. Garra's howls of pain are all one could hear, as they reached monstrous levels. Yet, Garra was so focused on the pain that he had ignored one important detail…

…the sphere of fire that exploded when it came in contact with his chest.

Naruto managed to land softly as the sphere exploded, let loose a fiery inferno that made quite a few of the local plants wilt.

As the flames cleared, Naruto silently began to curse, never noticing the arrival of two shadows far above him.

There stood Garra, bits of sand still clinging to his form in odd places the rest being patches of solidified black sand, even fewer patches were what Naruto swore to be glass. The remains of the once monstrous form that was the one tail's cocoon around its host, was now nothing but a dark memory from the past.

There, where Garra's human organs should have been, was a bronze stone, about 1 foot in diameter pulsing with dark energy. Naruto did not think; just beat his wings to rise up to where he had left his swords with all the speed that he could muster. He watched as sand began to inch over the slowly as Naruto grabbed the hilts of both swords. He swung horizontally with all the strength he had left, letting both swords go. He watched as the whirled towards their target, holding his breath.

Garra saw the incoming attack and tried to mount a defense. Rising what was left of his arms he formed a barrier a short distance from his chest. Naruto first sword impacted into the sand not leaving much a deep wound but it had been enough, for Naruto's second sword followed a second after. The damage done by the first had caused just enough sand to be drawn from the areas around it, the second punched through the arms and straight through Garra's chest as well as the odd bronze stone, brown ooze exploding out Garra's back by following the foot of steel that ran through the young red heads spine.

Garra froze, no part of his body moving at all. Slowly, very slowly, the remaining bits of sand began to fall off of him, a shocked frozen look on his face. That is when all the fun started.

Out of nowhere, a tail wind seemed to sweep into the clearing with fierce vengeance present in the wind, an ominous voice following it.

"Shukaku" spoke the ominous voice, neither male nor female, that made Naruto shiver "I finally have you…are you prepared to face the judgment that you have wrought on yourself?"

Garra seemed to regain some sense of thought as he responded, his voice now quiet but still possessing that sting of madness, "no…blood…I need blood…its mine…all mine…"

The ominous voice returned, as the wind seemed to gain speed, whipping the dust off the ground into a fierce cloud that began to circle around both Naruto and Garra, "You allowed yourself to be corrupted, away from the true purpose of your creation, you were judged the moment the first body of an innocent person was crushed beneath your power. You have been judged, for destroying the young life that you were in cased in, the only one to ever be able to grant a monster like you a way to redemption. You have been judged, spirit of the sand and you have been found guilty. Make peace Shukaku for the void is now your resting place…"

The winds seemed to pick up in speed, forcing Naruto back, the air catching in his wings nearly lifting him off the ground. Forced to cross his arms in front of his face in an effort to prevent the sand from entering his eyes as well as keeping his ability to see what was going, barely able to believe what he was in fact watching. The sword that had been thrust through the stone that still resided atop of Garra's chest was yanked out by the strong tail winds, flying around the clearing as if picked up by a hurricane. The other blade had been before that, flying always on the opposite side of the blade that had ended the fight.

As if reaching the climax of their flight, one final tailwind caught both blades and sent them directly over where Garra was frozen, crossing in mid air before landing, point first, into the ground around Garra. Instantly a circle, an even foot radius around Garra, began to form. Once the circle was complete it opened like a trap door, familiar screams resounding horribly through the wind as immense flames gushed forth from the opening Naruto had only seen once before.

"Send him" spoke the ominous voice "Send him to his eternal rest, his sentence must be carried!"

Naruto did not even think, as he released the chakra that was holding him to the ground, the fierce winds lifting him, swinging him around just like his swords had flown moments ago. With one powerful beat of his wings, he broke away from the fierce winds that held him away. He flew and grabbed both hilts of his swords, gazing into the eyes of the crazed Garra, opened to the max in obvious terror.

"Let the will of Kami, Goddess over all, be done" grasping the hilts of his swords firmly "Judgment!" yanking both swords free from the ground. Instantly, the winds around Garra and Naruto changed course, pulled by the sudden vacuum from the hole in the floor. A familiar skeletal hand arose from the flames and grasped the bronze stone, beginning to pull slowly, with force that could not be slowed or stopped. With one final yank, accompanied by a howl of pain from the still frozen Garra, the stone let go and fell into the fires below, the trap door slamming shut. What winds were not vacuumed in were sent upwards, sand, dust and leaves pulled along with it, creating an immense cloud seen for a long distance with the sound of slamming doors reverberating in its wake.

Naruto hovered down slowly, landing and allowing his armor to vanish while sheathing his swords, his back to where Garra was once standing.

Turning around, Naruto straightened in shook, for there stood Garra as still as statue…of sand.

The look of fear and pain was still etched on Garra's face, a portrait of what he once was.

As the dust began to settle and the leaves once more fell to the ground, a ray of sun broke through the canopy in the trees, presenting the clearing as the battlefield that it once was.

But that was not caught the onlookers attention. The sunlight bounced off the drifting dust and sand, sparkling as if a light had fallen on diamonds, the fallen leaves joined with the natural music a forest produced set the stage for a miracle, long in the making.

The Statue of Sand began to crumble, falling in large pieces, slamming into the ruin ground below, soon blown by a slight breeze that flew close to the ground. From within stood a little boy with short red hair, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts, simple sandals adorning his feet, a teddy bear firmly clasped between his rib cage and his elbow.

Naruto moved his hands to his sword hilts before letting them drop as he smiled. The eyes that were once red, glowing with madness, were now a dark brown, shining with innocence only a little kid could have. He did not even blink as a blond haired teen girl joined his side along with a guy dressed in a black cat suit, both staring with wide eyes at the boy that had appeared from within the collapsing sand.

"Garra…?" the girl spoke out, with a sense of sadness clearly expressed in her voice.

The little boy, now identified to be Garra, said with a curious look "big sis…?"

Tears began to fall down her face as she stepped forward and kneeled before the little boy, the cat man moving with her to stand next to her, Naruto taking a few steps back, with his head bowed.

Garra looked the only other male teen in the clearing "Big brother…why are you wearing Temari's make up?" he said, in child like innocence.

Responding with a quiet tone, as to express an answer he had repeated many times over, "It's War Paint" trying to fight back evident tears.

"Really? That is so cool!" Garra said smiling a big smile.

Temari smiled at her little brother, seeing this reminded her of memories she had thought would never be brought back ever again.

"Why are you crying big sis? I know, Mommy can make it feel all better!"

Temari almost lost her smile and opened her mouth to respond, just about to mention the fact that their mother was dead, dying the day their own father sealed the demon into his youngest son, using her as his sacrifice.

"Garra, honey where are you?" spoke a beautiful female voice, resounding like the sound of a harp over the clearing. From the opposite side of where the family was huddled, appeared a woman, completely clothed in a white kimono, stepping into the light. She had short blond rich blond hair, matching Temari's own locks of hair, which fell to the middle of her back. The dark tan she possessed only accentuated her natural looks, as well as bringing out her plump rosy lips and her dark brown eyes.

"There you are, and you found Temari and Kankuro too."

The little Garra turned and charge at the woman, wrapping her legs with the one arm he had available. Both soon joined the two shocked teens. Temair stood up and took a hesitant step forward, unbelieving of what she was seeing.

"Mom?" she asked.

The woman smiled and opened her arms, instantly wrapping both kids in a hug, both now crying, neither trying to hold it back.

Naruto watched, tears slowly streaming down his face as well.

"She was there within Garra all this time."

Kami appeared next to him, a small smile on her face.

"When the demon was sealed into Garra, the Kazekage used his wife as the sacrifice. What he had not thought out was that when he sealed the Shukaku, he took and sealed her soul as well. So much blood was spilled because of the sand, it influenced him in the worst possible ways, the eyes and the madness the main examples" she looked at him "You freed them both." Grabbing his hand tenderly, using her free one to wipe the tears away "You did well, your parents would be proud."

"I know I just wish…" he whispered quietly, a distant and longing look on his face.

At that point Kami vanished with a small sad smile, as the woman let go of her children wiping the tears from their eyes. She smiled and said "It's time for us to go."

Both kids grabbed hold of her, Temari doing the talking "Can't you stay?"

The woman looked at her oldest and responded "You know we can't no matter how much I would want to."

"Will we see you again mom?" Kankuro asked, tears still falling down his face, destroying the paint on his face.

"When it's your time we will meet once more, but not till then and not any earlier. I want to hear about it that my son was the greatest puppet master to ever exist. I want to feel the praise of the wind, as my daughter was the one to master and conquer it. And of course, I want to watch my grandkids" cue blushes from both teens "surpass their parents, just like you will surpass us. What more could a mother ask for?"

With one final hug, the woman stepped away and looked down at her youngest son, a smile still plastered to his face "Time to go Garra."

Garra looked a little sad as his smile dropped but he answered anyways "ok…"

Looking at his teddy bear, he once more grew a large smile as he handed it to her "Here, for you."

Teamri was shocked but managed to take the teddy from Garra's outstretched hands.

Taking his mother hand, Garra and the woman began to walk out of the clearing, just at its edge, both turned and waved, to slowly vanish as the light that had broken through the canopy of the tree leaves far above faded with them…leaving the teddy bear still in Temari's hands.

**(A/N: I was very tempted to end it here but once again, I figure you would hunt me down…just food for thought.)**

Both of the remaining sand siblings stared in surprise, tears still running at the thing that should not have happened.

Naruto spoke out, tears also running down his face but not for the same reason.

"For what its worth" he said "I'm sorry…"

With that he took off, in the general direction of the tower that stood in the distance, never noticing the look Temari was giving him.

**(Outside Center Tower, Day 2 of 2****nd**** exam)**

Sakura stood at the base of the tower, an unconscious Sasuke on her back. She was proud of herself, making it the whole way there after being ambushed by that genin from kusa, who proved to be Orochimaru. All that was left from that ordeal was a beaten Sasuke who had a nasty looking tattoo at the base of his neck, given to him via bite from the legendary snake sannin. Sasuke had briefly woken up and chase off the sound genin team, breaking the arms of one and almost killing another before falling unconscious once more. Neither side had been able to fight, so they retreated promising to finish what they had started.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice called out.

She turned around to meet the runnin figure of her other teammate, Naruto.

The first statement out of her mouth just happened to be "Where the hell have you been?" curious as to the signs that he had recently been crying.

Naruto chuckled and sniffed as he responded "You would not believe me if I told you."

(**Center Tower, Day 2 of 2****nd**** exam, Nighttime, Naruto's Room)**

Naruto sat on the balcony of the room he had been given, his knees drawn to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, thankfully separate from Sakura and Sasuke. He stared at the starry sky above, the shining moon above, floating and glowing proudly.

The signs that he had been cry heavily were still present on his face, as were the wet stains on his sleeves.

He heard the door open behind him, but he did not move to acknowledge it, just sat there with a sad expression on his face.

A woman sat next to him and lay her head on his shoulder and spoke softly, noticing the obvious signs of deep sadness "Want to talk about it?"

Naruto turned to make eye contact with her, showing his puffed eyes to his fiancé Haku, and told her what had happened.

She was quiet for a few moments before cupping Naruto's cheeks and turning his head to once more meet hers, as he had moved eye contact away from her. Resting her forehead against his, speaking softly "You were jealous and sad weren't you?"

Naruto closed his eyes, matching his tone of voice to hers as he responded "They got a chance to say good-bye, to have their mother in their arms one last time, even if it was only briefly, they still had that chance. I just…yeah I was jealous. They had a chance I would give my soul to get; I just wish that I had the same opportunity."

"Don't ever doubt that, for I would do the same, to see my mother, even if only for a fleeting moment but you know what" Haku said as Naruto opened his eyes to meet hers "They watch over both of us, proud no matter what life we lead. Your parents are probably even prouder then that, dealing with all that you have and still coming out on top." Naruto nodded but snapped his eyes open with a blush as Haku took one of his limp hands and placed on her left breast. "No matter what, they are here in out hearts; no matter what they are forever there till the day we go to see them again. Come Naruto, we have better things to do then mope."

They both stood up and began to move into the room, never noticing that they were being watched from a nearby balcony.

**(Lemon starts here folks, if you no like…skip)**

The kiss was an intense mesh of emotions, so many they were unable to discern which emotions they actually felt. As the doors to the balcony closed shut behind them, the blinds falling shut casting the room into a deep darkness. Naruto did not need to see as he felt Haku's lips crush against his own with a force that seemed alien to what he knew of the soft girl he loved, but he ignored the little fact as Haku tried to force her tongue into his mouth.

He did not let her in. He forced Haku back, forcing his tongue into her mouth instead, commencing a war that Haku quickly began to lose, and moaning loudly.

Naruto began to push Haku back even further, forcing her back to the wall, Haku tensing instantly when she realized what happened. For some reason she did not mind, as Naruto let go of her lips and began to attack the sensitive base of her neck, losing most of her non-important thoughts to the pleasure that bloomed from the contact. She began to fight with the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off in a rush. Naruto let her go of the embrace to her sadness, but never released her neck till his shirt was around his neck, letting it fall forgotten to the ground.

The moment the cloth hit the ground, Naruto refocused his attention on the woman before him, attacking he lips with a fierce needful kiss while at the same time using his hands to argue with the binding that held Haku's kimono together. Just as he untied it, Naruto let it go to hold the woman in his arms, allowing it to fall to the floor…

…without warning, Haku released Naruto's lips and grabbed the falling piece of cloth and twisted out of Naruto's embrace, simultaneously wrapping the cloth tightly around Naruto's wrists and yanking, forcing the startled teen to the floor on his knees.

Naruto looked to the woman standing above him, one hand holding the cloth wrapped around his wrists while the other took apart the band that held her long midnight-black hair in a ball at the back of her skull.

Haku smiled as she stared down at the man that made her hidden desires fight for freedom, kneeling before her as she let her kimono fall to the ground, switching hands to allow it to fall off her shoulders, revealing that she only wore black panties and nothing else, her large borderline D-cup breasts standing high and firm.

"I never knew Naruto" she said with a lustful tone "That you were submissive, things could have been a lot more…entertaining then the first time…"

Haku began to step backwards towards the bed as Naruto slumped his head as if he were shamed, tugging the binding cloth firmly and strongly…noticing after a few moments that Naruto refused to move as he began to shake.

"Get over here Naruto, we have a long night to waste-" she never got to finish what she was about to say as Naruto raised his head and began to laugh loudly.

"Stop laughing" Haku said, yet Naruto did not.

After a short time, Naruto's boisterous laughs turned to chuckles as he focused his own lust filled eyes on Haku's pair.

"What made you think I am submissive?" Naruto said quietly, standing up against the tugging, and moving towards Haku, whose back was to the bed after moving away from the wall she had been pinned to moments ago.

"The night with Ania…" Haku began, only to be interrupted.

"I let her have control or gave the impression that she had it, that much I did do" Naruto interrupted solemnly "She needed it, as I hope you know?"

Haku nodded quickly, a sad look joining her lustful gaze for a mere second before vanishing as she realized that her guard had dropped, but by then it was too late.

"That will be the only time you know," Naruto spoke, a familiar cloth in his hands "that I am controlled that way. I may be afraid to piss you off but I will not be controlled like a piece in a game of chess."

The cloth that had once held Naruto's wrists firmly locked together was now being held in his hands, the pressure loosened the very second that Haku had let her guard down. In that very same time, Naruto had also locked Haku's arms together behind her back using the long cloth. The roles had been reversed.

Haku feel to her knees as Naruto pulled firmly on the cloth, slowly raising her head to make her eyes meet his. No matter the position, though, her eyes were still glazed with the lust that she had when they started, his were no different.

She smiled lustfully, making Naruto match it. Still holding the long cloth with one hand, he used the freed hand to loosen his pants allowing them to drop his pants, soon followed by his boxers, presenting Haku, her eyes widening at the sight of the hard length that bounced to attention.

Getting off her knees, "My, my, Naruto-koi" Haku said "You are bigger then the last time I saw you, no wonder Tsunami wanted to keep quiet. Now though, what are you going to do to me?"

During the course of that small conversation, they had moved closer to the large bed. Naruto sat at its edge and continued to gently pull Haku towards him till they were close. Using his free hand, he placed pressure on her shoulders and forced her to her knees once more.

"I think you know…my pet."

Haku could not stop the shiver of pleasure that went up her spine. She stared again at the impressive piece of meat that was presented to her…and licked her lips before brining her head to the bulbous head of his man hood kissing it gently.

"You are tasty…master" spoke Haku as she kissed down his large length.

Naruto managed to repress the shiver that ran up his back. He smiled as Haku made her way back to kiss the head of his cock again, but catching her by surprise as he place his free hand on the back of her head and pulling, forcing his member into her mouth.

Haku let go and force her head up in shock, as well as to breath but the moment was short lived, as her eyes made contact with Naruto's, who had en evil looking smirk on his face that mad Haku as wet as she had been the first time she had made love to her fiancé in wave. With a force that could not be stopped, Haku's mouth was brought once more to meet Naruto's member but instead of taking only the head, several inches were force in and down Haku's throat. Forcing away the gagging reflex, Haku began to suck on Naruto's member, slowly taking more and more in. She sped up her speed more and more to the point that Naruto began to pant fast and hard.

"Haku-chan…you're too good…to me…almost there…almost there" Naruto panted out.

Haku moved all the way up to the tip and began to suck on it hard. Naruto tensed suddenly and Haku watched as his cock began to get thicker for a brief second before his sperm began to fill her mouth, her cheeks expanding as it did. She tried, that she did, but in the end Haku failed to swallow all that came at her, forcing the cock out of her mouth and covering hr face and the tops of her breasts in Naruto's baby batter.

Naruto could not reply to the event because the door to the balcony fell open at that moment.

Neither Naruto nor Haku moved but soon relaxed after seeing…

…That Hinata had fallen into the room.

"Well, well Hinata" Naruto said to the blushing girl "Never knew you were a peeper…"

Hinata was wearing what she wore at the beginning of the exams, her normal large jacket and black ninja pants, except that there was one major difference. The coat that usually would be neatly in place was opened across her chest, showing that she work a dark shirt underneath, a sign that she had been playing with herself while watching what was going on inside, trying not to be seen. Her pants were lowered awfully close to the top of her thighs and were visibly carrying a wet stain, as well as being slightly stretched.

"Sorry" Hinata whispered with a slight stutter.

"Nothing to worry about Hinata…unless you would like to join us?" was Naruto's hopeful reply.

Hinata's eyes widened, clouded with lust as they were. A small smile graced her face soon after, as she took a step forward into the brighter light, taking off the jacket she had worn for the longest time, as least as long as Naruto remembered. As the large piece fell to the ground, Naruto allowed himself to gaze in surprise at the young woman now in front of him.

The jacket hit the floor without the notice of any of the rooms occupants, for while one set her eyes on a prize she had only dreamed of, the other two studied the one who was to join them.

She wore a dark black shirt underneath her jacket, hugging her like a glove. Without a jacket, Naruto realized that his classmate had rather wide hips, allowing for what looked to be a very attractive, heart shaped ass. Her long legs were covered in the black ninja pants that also hugged them very tightly, just not as much as the shirt she wore, leaving little to the imagination. Her feet were small, yet very appropriate for her as she lost her sandals quite quickly.

Yet, this was only a brief glance from Naruto as he could not remove his focus from one particular location of her body. The skintight black shirt that was almost like a second skin showed exactly just what was hidden underneath her bulky jacket.

Hinata blushed as Naruto stared at her chest, a dark blush evident on her face.

Wrapping her arms underneath her breasts, Hinata asked "Do you like them, Naruto-kun?"

All he could do was nod, his eyes never blinking at the magnificent view. The shirt wrapped around Hinata's large mounds of flesh as tight to the skin as possible, making it quite obvious that she wore no bra underneath it. They appeared to be naturally perky, sitting high on her chest with accentuated nipples. She took as slow, small step forward that caused her breasts to shift yet Naruto did not blink as he followed their side-to-side bounce like a cat watches a piece of string.

That continued for a few short seconds, till Hinata stood just in front on him and fell to her knees.

"Naruto-kun, may I do one quick thing?"

Naruto answered quite rapidly, still not blinking, "Sure, what ever you would like…"

Hinata smiled. She turned away from Naruto, much to his hidden disappointment and grabbed Haku's shoulders and pulled her closer. Haku squeaked, after having been there unmoving as she watched Hinata approach her highly aroused fiancé. She instantly moaned as her breasts met the young woman's tongue, removing the strings of cum that were still present on Haku's breasts with amateurish eagerness. Haku could feel the tongue passing across her breasts time and time again, her nipples becoming hard in the process and moaning with every erotic contact, till the feeling stopped. She opened her eyes and almost voiced a complaint, only for her lip to be sealed by Hinata's own. Both soon progressed into a heated make out session, each one trying to outsmart the other under Naruto's intense watch. Haku then felt Hinata's tongue move slowly across her lips, begging for entrance, which Haku granted quite quickly. What she had not expected however, was the cum that Hinata had not swallowed to accompany it into her mouth.

They continued to trade the semen back and forth, the amount slowly decreasing each time it went between them, till at last there was no more.

Hinata and Haku both pouted simultaneously, sad to have lost their soon to be favorite, slightly salty drink. That was till Hinata's eyes began to sparkle as she turned her head towards Naruto hardened manhood. She began to slowly inch forward, coming closer and closer to her much desired prize, till Naruto's hand came to rest on her head, stopping her.

She focused her lust clouded eyes on his as he spoke "No my little Hinata-chan, you can't have more, not yet…"

She smiled as he removed his hand and moved forward. But instead of taking him in her mouth, as Haku thought she would, she moved past it, climbing to straddle his chest, pushing his body against the bed in the process. She delicately put her hands on the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up. Just as her tone stomach came into total view, she stopped for a brief second just to resume with a decisive yank.

Naruto let his jaw drop and almost lost hold of the cloth that bound Haku,s wrists together, as he gazed at Hinata's large breasts. They were clearly larger the Haku's, to her extreme amount of jealousy, standing high and firm on her chest with, her nipples harder then rocks. Hinata smiled lustfully as she grabbed each of her low E-cup sized breasts and began to massage them and jiggle them all in one go, asking the rhetorical question "Do you like?"

Naruto did not respond, he just stared at Hinata's breasts, his eyes following the large mounds of flesh as they moved courtesy of Hinata's hands. Letting one of them go, she took the cloth from Naruto's hands gently, still held quite taunt and began to pull Haku onto the bed. At first Haku playfully resisted but very slowly made her way to the bed. Making her way forward on her knees as best as possible, she crawled till her wet entrance was just above Naruto hard cock. Still holding on to the cloth with one hand, Hinata used her free one to gently grasp Naruto's cock and glide its bulbous tip across Haku's nether lips slowly, enticingly, much to the agreement of both Naruto and Haku due to the moaning.

"Please…Hinata-chan…please…stop teasing…me" Haku spoke out amongst the moaning and panting, begging to get her prize.

Hinata nodded slowly and released Naruto's cock. Using her now free hand, she grasped one of Haku's shoulders and pulled her down hard and rough on to Naruto's eager manhood.

'I hope the walls are soundproof' was Hinata's immediate thought.

Haku let loose an extremely loud scream that seemed to bounce off the wall, a sound made of pure pleasure.

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared in awe and nervousness, as she watched Haku's belly expand slightly with Naruto's entrance, his manhood clearly leaving a bulge around the area of her crotch and further up into the area of Haku's stomach.

Once Haku quieted down, Hinata heard Naruto, turning to meet his clouded gaze as he spoke "Let her go, she is so tight that if she doesn't start moving…" letting loose a ,menacing growl. Hinata nodded and using the hand still on Haku's shoulders, pulled her forward, shifting Naruto inside of Haku, both moaning quietly. Hinata dropped the cloth that she had been holding and used both now available hands, released Haku of her bonds. Instantly, Haku sat up straight and began to bounce on Naruto, using her now freed hands as leverage, a needful look in her eye. Hinata sat transfixed as she watched Haku's frantic bouncing on Naruto's enlarge manhood.

"Faster Haku-chan" Naruto said in a commanding tone "Faster or I will be force to punish you…just like I have to punish little miss tease right here."

"Yes Master" Haku replied immediately, picking up her pace, Hinata having blanked out as she stared at the point where she guessed Naruto's tip was, the bulge moving up and down inside Haku.

She returned to the world of the conscious as she felt to hands grasp her shoulders. She turned herself to be sitting straight on Naruto's lower torso, feeling Naruto pull her down. She resisted as much as she could, but she slowly began to fall, staring to lay on Naruto more and more. He growled as she continued to resist. He lunged his mouth forward, towards the target he was so eager to taste as it got closer and closer…

…one of her breasts.

Hinata's eyes widened, her attempts to pull back increasing but it was too late.

Naruto latched his mouth onto Hinata's large, hard nipple. Hinata instantly lost the will to fight anymore, enjoying the feeling of Naruto sucking on her nipple like a baby, occasionally using his teeth to gently bite her nipple, while his other hand massaged her breast and changed to twist her nipple with his fingers. She gave in to the pleasure, laying herself closer to her lovers body, allowing Naruto to take more of Hinata's breast into his mouth as possible.

"Please…Naruto-kun…my other…my other…" Hinata panted and moaned "Please…"

Naruto smirked as he released the breast he had seconds ago been assaulting, barely holding on to his mind as Haku screamed in apparent release due to the amount of bouncing.

Ignoring Hinata for a brief second, Naruto addressed Haku, looking over Hinata's shoulder as his one hand remaind occupied with Hinata's other breast.

"Once more my pet…once more…I am almost…there…"

"Gladly my master" Haku said with enthusiasm, as she slowly once more started to bounce on his still engorged cock.

Naruto let go of the breast that he had been massaging and bought his mouth to the abused and sensitive nipple, letting his other hand massage the slick breast that he had just left. Hinata began to moan louder and pant faster. She felt a different sense growing from below her waist, a burning and very pleasant feeling. It slowly began to grown in strength as Naruto began to frantically eat her breast, stuffing as much of it that would fit in his mouth, at the same time pulling on her other breast hard, all matching the frantic bouncing of Haku behind Hinata.

Naruto suddenly sealed his lips around Hinata's nipple, his teeth gently biting it, his body tensing. As the same time, Hinata screamed loudly as she came over Naruto's chest. She panted once getting off her orgasmic high, still feeling Haku bouncing for a few seconds, the world moving slowly around her. She turned her head to watch Haku bounce, a look of ecstasy carved into her face. Suddenly Hinata watched as Haku's mouth opened wide, forcing Naruto in his entirety back into with one last bounce and a heavy landing. Hinata's eyes widened as she watched a bulge form at the base of Naruto's large manhood and begin to travel quickly into Haku. Her eyes widened even further as she silently watched as more formed and journeyed up into Haku. She watched in silent amazement as Haku's belly began to slowly expand.

Haku started to breathe slowly. Her eyes opened, if just a bit and saw that Hinata was staring with her mouth wide. Haku looked down, following Hinata's gaze, her eyes widened by just a fraction. Running her hands over her belly, she moaned softly. She could feel Naruto's baby batter moving side to side inside her now obviously swollen belly. Ignoring a brief yet strong pain around the same area, she could believe that it felt so good to have so much inside of her, so full that she never thought she would be hungry again.

Naruto gently let go of Hinata's nipple and pushed her aside, much to her disappointment, as Naruto took the exhausted Haku into his arms. Gently picking her up by her waist, his member leaving her abused pussy, much to her disappointment, and turned her around so her back rested against the many pillows that had remained stationary throughout the whole ordeal. He stared silently as his seed began to run out of her pussy and onto the sheets before an idea struck him. Looking at the now nervous looking young Hyuuga, Naruto asked "Hey Hinata, could you do me a favor?"

Hinata looked at her new lover with slight fear before slowly nodding. Not even speaking further, Naruto moved around the bed and stood behind her, his member still hard but not at the level that it had been moments ago. He started to roll Hinata face first on to the bed, right in front of Haku's wet pussy. She did not even need to ask what Naruto wanted, as he had moved around again except this time to her rear and lifted her up by the waist till her knees rested against the mattress. Placing his palms against Hinata's ass, larger the he thought it originally was, Naruto pushed Hinata forward, making her face gently crash into Haku's sensitive pussy. Haku tensed at the contact of Hinata's cold skin against her pussy, but moaned none the less with obvious pleasure.

Hinata's tongue had briefly moved outside her mouth and caught the essence running out of Haku. Instantly, her tongue darted out again and began to eat take all it could. Hinata inched forward, pushing her tongue further and further into Haku, soon burying he nose into Haku's soft skin. Haku moan, getting louder and louder as Hinata began to dig further and further into her pussy. Hinata never noticed Naruto's dick becoming hard once more, him moving closer to Hinata's rear, obviously enjoying the sights of her arousal and her juices running down her thighs.

Naruto could not take it any more and prodded Hinata's entrance with his manhood. She immediately tensed and he jumped in "If you don't want to, we can stop here…?"

Hinata stayed silent for a while. She slowly lifted her head and turned back to Naruto, her lust covered eyes meeting his.

"Master" Hinata said huskily "I am yours…forever."

He heard the familiar beat, his heart. A soft thumping began to join his, matching it completely. He smiled and nodded. Aiming, he thrust himself into her in one quick moment.

She screamed. She screamed both in pain and in pleasure. She screamed, planting her face into Haku's pussy once again. Haku screamed as well, a gush of liquid sputtering all over Hinata's face. Haku watched as Hinata finally fell silent, panting heavily, her belly still highly bloated. Naruto was still, his manhood still rammed to the hilt in Hinata's virgin pussy. Slowly, Hinata began to shift with a slight moan mixed with a whimper.

"Master…it hurts…but it feels…so good…please master…"

That was all the instruction Naruto needed, as he pulled out till only the tip of his manhood remained in the former virgin. He thrust back in with as much power as he could muster. He did not stop thrusting again and again into his new lover.

Hinata loved it. She finally had her prize, the one she had chased for all those years. She screamed again, as she felt the burning pain that had quickly grown in her loins again let itself loose, her juices spluttering all over Naruto's crotch.

Haku's mind was blank. With every thrust that Naruto made unto her new sister, Hinata's face got thrusted into her pussy. She did not think much more…just enjoyed the ride, both her hands holding her belly.

Naruto did not hold out for long. As Hinata came over him, Naruto forced himself to the hilt once more into Hinata, letting loose a primal roar. He felt his seed enter the young woman for a few short moments before stopping with one final string, Hinata's belly clearly bloated.. His manhood immediately fell slack, just like he did. With all strength that he could muster into his arms, Naruto moved forward and rolled the barly conscious Hinata onto her back and lay next to her, in the middle of the bed. Haku forced herself off the couch of pillows and took the open space next to him on the bed. Both woman cuddled with him, the bloated bellies, Haku's still significantly rounder then Hinata's, forgotten by the two satisfied women.

With a happy smile all three fell to the land a dreams, a new snow white substance, almost crystal-like, taking the shape of a dragon wrapped around a heart appearing on Hinata's chest.

**(LEMON ENDS HERE!) **

(**Center Tower, Day 2 of 2****nd**** exam, Nighttime, Elsewhere)**

"Are you sure? There has to be another way!" yelled out a female voice, which sounded quite annoyed.

"There is none, clan honor dictates that it has to happen this way…" responded another.

A male voice jumped in this time "Who cares about your clan, for they are all a sham, but what of your heart, for you know what you have sought…?"

"It does not matter…I'll talk to Naruto Namikaze tomorrow!" spoke the second voice with a sense of finality, a door slamming soon after.

0-0-0-0-0

**Dragon of Time: **There you go folks, chapter 9 is up and running. Let me know what you think. Remember, flaming is not allowed, reasonable criticism is. Send me anything you would like me to comment to, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks and enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon of Time: **Hey everyone here we are again with chapter 9 of Dragoon of the Golden Heart. First this is first though; I have got to say this, after someone pointed it out. Yes, Tsunami is young, but she is no where close to being 20, in fact she is years older, at least in this story line. Don't worry; I am not some sick bastard that has her having kids at 14. I may be sadistic, or so I'm told, but sick I am not. Next is the issue of lemons. It got pointed out to me that I may have made it a little too long. Sorry about that for those of you that minded, I will try to shorten then as best as possible. Sadly, I am somewhat addicted to details and such, so it will be kind of challenging.

Well as usual, you know that in no way shape or form do I own Naruto or Legend of the Dragoon, just what is original.

0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 9: **The light that garners hope and freedom

Naruto smiled at the rising sun, standing on the small balcony that he had cried on last night. The smile was small; his eyes squinted as the sun rose over the treetops.

He just couldn't believe that, in such a sudden and brief time, his entire life had changed. From the lonely orphan to a soon to be married man…damn he just couldn't believe it.

Naruto stared at the sun, not blinking as different thoughts went through his head. As he watched, a small bird landed on the railing of the balcony, a small rapped bag on one of its legs. He looked at the little thing before slowly taking the package, the bird vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto smiled as he flipped the little bag over, letting its contents spill on to his hand. Gazing at it, he smiled fondly and said quietly to himself "This is defiantly the one…good thing I got you when I saw you…"

"Dear" resounded a voice from within the room, exhaustion clearly heard in its female tone "It's too early and we have just a bit of time before the last part of the exams and I want to make it…memorable" with a sultry tone to the voice.

"Coming Haku" Naruto called with a large smile, running into the room.

Three days, Naruto had spent in the room with Haku and Hinata, three days of blissful memories, only leaving for food. The Balcony doors shut behind him.

0-0-0-0-0

"You can't do this!" a male voice yelled out, echoing around the close hallway as a group of ninja traversed its length.

"I can and I will, you can't stop me!" a female voice replied in anger.

"Kurai" another male voice yelled "why the sudden change, this is not very sage way."

"Damn it sensei stop your bullshit you call rapping."

"Kurai…" said another female silently, a worried tone clear in her voice.

Kurai spoke "This is my choice…my only choice and you all know that…"

She looked at the gathered Kumo ninja and said her eyes shadowed over by her dark red hair, "Please…help me in this…"

The rest of the team had no chance to respond as they exited the hall into the central dining are that was provided for all the teams that managed to pass the forest test. The food was mostly filed rations that left the teams wanting something else but they did not have to forage for food so they were happy, except one chip munching teen. The teams that had managed to pass were all grouped together, by village, talking silently while gauging out the competition. The jounin's of the passing teams also were grouped by village, close by to the respective group of genin.

In the very center, the passing Konoha teams were piled together, also talking silently amongst themselves. To the border of the group, a familiar blond haired teen stood with his arm wrapped around the waist of a shorter, blue haired girl with lavender shaded eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder with a satisfied look plastered on her face, her arm wrapped around his waist as well.

Kurai breathed in deeply, her back to her teammates and sensei, forcing her nervousness down. Taking a hesitant step forward, her eyes focused on the blond, wearing his traditional black shinobi pants bottomed with combat boots, his chest hidden by a dark orange shirt underneath an open jacket held that way by his shoulder pads, she began her hesitant journey towards him.

For what seemed like hours, she walked toward the blonde teen, hesitant step after hesitant step. To the real world it was minuets, as her teammates stared at her retreating back with worry. Omoi bore a sad face at seeing his sister move away towards a Konoha ninja, who would probably not trust the words Kurai was about to use. Samui and her twin sister switched their worried glances between their teammate and her target.

Kurai stopped a short distance away from the blonde teen and said softly, completely contrary to her usual attitude, "Excuse me…"

The Konoha ninja kept on talking never noticing the girl standing behind the blonde, though he did. Turning slowly, the blond teen and the girl wrapped around him turned to make eye contact with the scared Kumo teen.

The young woman wrapped around Kurai's target spoke softly, with a slight tremor of annoyance "Can we help you?" her eyes pinned to her headband with slight uncertainty.

Swallowing what little bile there was in her mouth, Kurai spoke softly once more "Can I speak with him please?" shyly pointing at Naruto.

Hinata tensed, her arm tightening around her lover. Naruto, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes before turning back to Hinata and asked "Would you like to listen in?" Hinata seemed to relax a little bit while keeping her tight hold. Kurai on the other hand seemed to fall a step back, starting to shake.

Naruto narrowed his eyes further in worry instead of suspicion. He began to pull Hinata with him to the café exit, taking Kurai gently by the shoulder as he went. Kurai began to shake fiercely as she felt Naruto's hand clasp her shoulder. They began to walk away, not a single genin noticing their departure other then the observant ninja's from Kumo. Two made to get up and follow, held down instead by their sensei who kept silent, his eyes on the door that the group had left through. One of the jounin of Konoha noticed the move and made to follow, a worried look plastered on her face, till a familiar woman with purple hair pulled her aside and began to talk quite rapidly, not leaving the worried teachers side.

Back with Naruto and Hinata, seated on their bed, the room missing the musky smell of sex that they had drowned the room with earlier faced the squirming Kurai in the chair, silently waiting for her to start.

Kurai continued to fidget for a quick moment, wondering if what she was about to do was the right thing. She then realized what her own thoughts were and took a deep breath to stop fidgeting, letting it out slowly.

She began to speak after a brief span of silence "I'm Kurai Yoshori, second heiress of the Yoshori clan of Kumo."

Hinata jumped in as the now identified Kurai, to them at least, stopped talking and said "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and this is my fiancé Naruto Usumaki."

Naruto nodded once Hinata introduced him, fingering the simple silver ring with a line of imbedded pearl on her finger, almost as if she were reassuring herself that this it was not a dream. As to why she had not referred him as a Namikaze, the Hokage had decreed that the information was not to leave the council room under pain of death, which Naruto had informed Hinata of along with the rest of his story.

Kurai nodded, a look of jealousy momentarily appearing in her eyes that was quickly forced down, not fast enough as it was caught by Naruto, who kept his mouth shut as the young woman sitting in front of him continued to talk.

"Nice to meet you" the both nodded but kept silent "Thanks for sitting here even with the tense relations our villages have. But what I am going to say does not relate to my village at all."

That caught them both off guard.

Taking another deep breath she began to speak once more "As I said, I am from the Yoshori clan. The clan, since its founding, has always taken its honor very seriously. If a clan member were to forsake their honor, they are cast out without hesitation. But, like every clan, there are those who look merely towards the clan's interests, not what would be best for all." Here Kurai seemed to hesitate. Naruto reacted before he could think, placing his hand gently on her knee, Hinata smiling an encouraging smile. With a little courage she managed to pull, although she did not know why she felt so at ease while sitting in front of the two she continued "One of the elders of the clan had not been able to sire any children, with the elder's line being traced to one of the clan founders from long ago. The problem there is that he does not treat women well at all, more like toys to be disposed of when done. Those that were almost forced into his bed were nearly killed for fighting back, many to the point that they would have a hard time with conceiving ever again. As you can guess, no woman would touch him, not only for just that fact, but the elder is well, old. Using an old law, they managed to get me engaged to him behind the back of our clan head; I am to be his breeding…his breeding bitch when I get back from the exams." Here, Kurai lost all the courage that she had till that moment and broke into tears.

Hinata reacted quickly, taking the young woman in her arms and hugged her gently, allowing her shoulder to be cried on while Naruto counted numbers to calm his anger. The story, to him, sounded quite familiar to the one of Ania, if different in a few details, but unlike his other fiancé, there was one small problem.

Once Kurai seemed to calm down, Naruto spoke up gently "But that doesn't explain what I am able to do to help you? I wish I could but like you said, relations between our villages are rocky as it is, I can't just kidnap you or anything?"

Kurai raised her tear stained face to meet his, controlling her sobs as best she could with a little hope evident in her eyes as she listened to Naruto "You saved me already."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with a bewildered look clearly visible on his face.

Breathing slowly to calm herself down, Kurai stood and bowed at the waist, further confusing both Konoha ninja.

"You saved me when you saved my life."

She stood straight one more, her hopes rallied once again as she continued "I owe you a debt that must be repaid, my honor demands if of me."

Naruto nodded as Hinata resumed her place at his side, asking the question with a curious look on her face "How do you intend to repay that debt then?"

"The only way I can. Till I save his life in a purely honorable way, I Kurai Yoshori, swear on my honor to serve Naruto Uzumaki till my debt is paid."

That caught both Naruto and Hinata off guard, both keeping silent with eyes wide open in surprise.

Kurai seemed to start shaking as she stood still as if waiting for something.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and responded "How does me possibly accepting this save you exactly, and what do you mean by saving my life in an honorable way?"

Kurai seemed ready to burst in tears again, and responded hesitantly to the scrutinizing eyes of Hinata and Naruto, "I have to remain by your side, no more, no less. Till I repay my debt, I am your servant, to…to…to do with as you…wish" Kurai spoke with a slight stutter "and the only way for that debt to be repaid is to save your life. Of course, we just can't go around and orchestrate a way that had to save your life; it has to be an instant beyond anyone's control."

Naruto nodded, Hinata leaning in to whisper something in his ear, which made him smile. He responded to the woman at his side, ignoring the growing look of worry that Kurai had plastered on her face.

Hinata smiled and nodded. She looked at the young woman with a smile.

"Naruto-kun will accept your servitude one some small conditions."

Kurai grew heavily worried once more and asked "What conditions does Naruto-sama want?"

Hinata giggled and said with a smile that disarmed Kurai "First of all no sama, as Naruto does not find any taste with those honorifics. Second, he just wants a vow on your honor that you won't betray him or give any information that you may hear in his service to Kumo. Lastly, he wants you to be yourself, specifically not to act to the letter of what he says. You are a free person and not to be used as a disposable toy. No acting to appease him in some way. If he asks you to do something you are not comfortable with just say so and you won't have to go through with it. You do have to have a valid reason though."

Kurai was surprised. She had thought that Uzumaki would be like most men, men who would do only one thing when presented with such an offer. Abuse it. She couldn't help but smile a bit, her worries of the possibilities slowly disappearing from her mind.

"Thank You for everything, those are perfectly acceptable. But why did you speak and not Naruto, if it's alright to call you that?"

Naruto answered with a large smile that for some reason made Kurai's pulse beat faster "Simply put, I am relatively knew to the political side of the world. I would definitely make an ass of myself if I opened my mouth in any political situation. Hinata on the other hand has the practice so I asked her to pass my conditions on till she starts training me on how to speak properly."

Kurai nodded and was about to respond when a bell began to ring. It stopped after a second as a familiar female voice came over the voice speaker "All Teams that passed the second exam please report to the main hall."

Naruto stood up, his arm still around Hinata's waist, motioning towards the door "Shall we?"

(MAIN HALL, 45 MINUETS LATER)

Naruto stared down impassively in the arena, watching impassively as Sasuke was nearly defeated by some guy whose name he did not catch, only to pull victory out of the air, barely at that. After spending the majority of the time listening to the Hokage explain the true purpose of the chunin exams to those that passed, something about the exams being mainly a way to show off their upcoming generation of ninja as well as it being a miniature war that was in a controlled situation in an attempt to prevent real war between the ninja villages, a sick looking jounin who coughed a lot appeared announcing that there were too many genin moving to the finals that they had to have an immediate preliminary round to lose the excess.

Hayate, the sickly jounin, looked at Anko, who called for a hidden screen to be revealed. He had explained that the screen would randomly select two names, those two being the ones that would duke it out to see which of the two would be the one going on to the next round.

Naruto had watched as some Zaku kid from the sound team had been soundly defeated by Shino, in a little less the 3 minuets. Then there had been the most embarrassing match between Sakura and Samui Nii, a genin that Naruto recognized from the forest, as Samui knocked her out with a quick punch, with no obvious sign of effort. Currently, there was the match the Sasuke had just won with a stolen, yet modified, technique from a genin that honestly scared the young knight. The young man wore a forest green one-piece jumpsuit with orange legwarmers, his arms wrapped to his elbows in bandages, who could not stop using the word 'YOUTH' in every loud sentence, his hair cut into a bowl like shape swaying with every move as the light gleamed off his teeth. All of which was the exact same thing that his sensei was wearing, except the sensei wore the vest that presented his rank as a jounin. The other two members of that team stood to the side, trying to be as far as possible while still showing that they were part of the same team.

Just after the fangirl's match, the genin with a strange sense of fashion, who went by the name of Rock Lee, had fought and beaten Omoi Yoshori, the young swordsman not able to keep up with the young mans speed after weight that were hidden by his legwarmers were dropped, leaving enormous craters in their wake. Before this, the fight had been kept close, Omoi's swordsmanship an even match to Lee's hand-to-hand combat style, speed and all. After the weights fell, the kumo genin could not keep up and was knocked out due to a strong blow to the back of his head.

As Sasuke walked off the field with an overconfident smirk on his face, Sakura, who had regained consciousness, offered her congratulations loudly while the rest of the crowd shook their heads in disgust.

A silver haired genin from Konoha raised his hand to quit merely a short time before, along with some random genin who was added to team 10, the one that formerly Ino Yamanaka was part of, so that they could participate, leaving his two teammates without looking back, which for some reason unsettled Naruto, though he paid it little heed. His last teammate on the other hand had to face Chouji and boy was that funny. The moment the match started, Chouji expanded his body and used his meat tank technique and charged at his opponent. His opponent, who had the ability to stretch himself like a rubber band, tried to move out of the way.

Tried to being the key part.

Chouji's speed startled the man, allowing the young Akamichi to run over the latter half of his opponent's body. Even though the man acted as if he was made of rubber, being run over still hurt. Chouji did not hesitate though and somehow managed to steer himself so that he moved around and ran over the half of the body that he had missed.

Many on the banisters winced but were shocked that a flat hand lifted off the ground, his voice barely heard from his spot on the floor as he raised his hand and proclaimed with evident pain in his voice "I'm okay."

The man tried to lift himself off the ground still repeating over and over again "I'm…okay…"

That did not last long as the still rolling giant bowling ball ran over him once more. This time though, Chouji allowed himself to stop and stood at guard, watching his opponent slowly works himself off the ground.

"I'm pretty sure I won proctor" Chouji spoke softly, his guard not lowered.

"No" replied the man whose name is not to be mentioned in this story, as he was properly called "it's not over."

Chouji looked surprised, clearly evident on his voice "But you are as flat as a pancake?"

"No I'm not."

"Have you looked at yourself?"

"It's just a scratch!"

"Just a scratch? You're FLAT!"

"Come on you pansy!"

The man slowly began to make his way forward in some super dramatic slow motion fashion, where all Chouji did was say "Fine then."

Making hand signs he declared "Body Expansion Jutsu!" His arm expanded to the size of a small bulldozer, soon followed by Chouji punching his opponent, launching the man in the land of dreams against the far wall.

And there was much rejoice.

"yay" was his teammates Shikamaru's lazy response, his mind clearly elsewhere.

For some reason, a majority of the gathered ninja found this sequence of events quite amusing.

As the medics walked away with the rubber man piled on a stretcher as best as possible, Hinata tensed and seemed to try and disappear behind Naruto.

Naruto did not look at her, but merely at the board announcing the next fights.

…_Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga…_

Hinata began to shake as the proctor repeated what the board projected.

Naruto could not help but scowl as he stared at the only other Hyuuga to participate in the exams, his eyes filled with rage and hate that he had only seen in the villagers as he walked by so long ago. Ignoring the ass for a moment, he turned to look at Hinata, shaking, trying to shrink herself as all time seemed to stop around her. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder gently yet firmly, gaining her attention.

She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. She closed her eyes, tears threatening to stream down her face. All the hate and degrading that Neji sent her way was foremost on her mind. The loving cousin she barely remembered, gone in just one night. She tried to shrink further, hoping that they would just declare Neji the winner and be done with it, ignoring her lovers hand on her shoulder as best as she could. She felt his fingers touch and chin and with a little force, raise her head, trying the have her eyes meet his. She sealed her eyes shut, trying not to cry and ignoring what obviously was Naruto calling her name.

Naruto was hurt. Hinata apparently thought that showing him weakness would push him away. It hurt to see her is so much pain, if only mental pain at that.

He tried to get at attention, speaking softly in her ear but she did not listen. He smiled and stopped trying to make her listen instead, just pulled her face close to his and kissed her firmly, which resulted in Hinata instantly beginning to relax. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled away, forcing Hinata to pout slightly. Her eyes cracked open, reluctantly meeting his.

"I love you, you know that?" Naruto said in a whisper, not hiding the sincerity in his voice "No matter what your faults, I love you. Just like you love me even with all the faults I have."

Hinata stopped crying, her eyes meeting Naruto's firmly and with an obvious desire.

"Never forget that" he continued "Never forget it" Naruto finished with Finality.

That entire scene went unnoticed for some reason, as if someone made the couple vanish, but that did not matter.

What mattered was that Hinata had just been pulled away from Naruto by the fight with her cousin. Her kissing time spoiled by one line that finally made her break and not in a bad way if Naruto was to say anything about it.

Through the silent time, she was sure that many finally noticed what was going on, but her cousin, her pitiful excuse of a cousin had the gall to open his mouth and say…

"You will lose here, fate decrees it, and you will never see him again when you do."

They could berate her, make her feel week and worthless, but threatening her time with Naruto was a whole different game.

With a cold and extremely alien look on her face, she moved past the visiting and local ninja alike, descending the stairs with only one goal in mind:

Neji's ass on a silver platter!

With both Hyuuga's standing across from each other, each in an exact stance of the famed gentle-fist style of the Hyuuga, the proctor began the match.

**(AN: The match is pretty much cannon except the ending in which I am going to alter just a tiny bit)**

The match was horribly one-sided from the start. Hinata may have been inspired to do her best by a mix of active hormones and rage but her cousin's experience and skill were of greater effect in the fight between family members.

Hinata was getting off the floor, holding her side gingerly as blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth, watching her cousin charge at her, rage evident on his face, his beliefs thrown at him with disgust and disregard on Hinata's part, the fate believing zealot seeing too much red to notice anything but his target.

'_Never forget it…'_

His words echoed through her mind as time once more seemed to slow down.

'_Never forget that…'_

Just there above her fast beating heart, powerful emotions began to arise, remembering the last three days and the pleasure the three had been under.

'_Never forget it…'_

Just there above her fast beating heart not thundering in her ears as if a massive drum was mere feet away from her, the power began to spread across her chest.

'_Never forget that…'_

As Neji neared for a deadly blow, the sensei's in the balconies above the make shift arena having reacted to slowly to the obvious intent of the branch Hyuuga, she closed her eyes, remembering the feel of his lips against hers.

'_I will…never forget Naruto-kun…never allow it to happen…'_

Neji's hand thrust forward, aiming for Hinata's fragile heart, as he believed it to be never expecting the events that were to follow.

With a sudden intense burst of light, Neji was thrown back as a fierce yet small gale blew him back across the little arena, barely stopping from slamming into the arena wall.

The light dimmed, causing many to let their jaws drop if only slightly, Neji allowed his glare to intensify, seeing what was before him as a slight against himself and his beliefs once more.

Hinata floated just a few inches above the ground, scaled wings attached to what appeared to be living armor whiter then the whitest snow, looking at herself shock evident on her face.

The armor was very conservative, to a point that it matched the regular cloths that she wore on mission and when in public. Her breastplate was wide and gave no real definition to her form, as it closely resembled a cone in shape, one that had enough curves to its name to point out that Hinata was female and that was it. The base of the breastplate melded with the bottom of her armor, a plated skirt that ended just below her knees, snuggled only slightly at her hips to once more give her a female impression.

The only thing that truly brought attention to her though was the bow in her hands, forearms covered in white scaled braces. It displayed in her had a magnificent piece of work, simple in decorations but glowing with power. In Hinata's hand was a short battle bow, with what looked like a dragon curled around it entirely, started from the center to each tip, in a curved W shape, but what worried most was that it had no draw string.

Neji of course, attempted to capitalize on this weakness by opening his mouth "Such a weakling forgot to even bring a string form a worthless piece of wood, die you waste of space!" He resumed his charge, his rage again clouding his vision as a glow seemed to take over Hinata's eyes. Neji charged in a straight line ignoring Hinata as she raised the bow and aimed at Neji. Placing her free hand against the wrist of the one holding the bow, yet not coming in contact with it, she pulled.

In an instant solid light became her drawstring and an arrow of white crystal formed on her finger tips. Neji refused to see what many lets gasps out about, he refused to believe what had happened to his cousin with rage evident on his face, and he kept on charging.

Hinata looked at her cousin impassively, letting out a slow breath as she let the arrow go.

Neji's rage blinded him to all around him, the only thing on his mind being the elimination of the cousin…no…the bitch that had everything taken away from him. The distance between the two began to shrink once more, Neji's eyes only focused on his target. What did not help was the sudden presence on intense pain that hit his shoulder with a sudden jolt, lifting him off his feet and forced him on to his back.

Hinata's voice resounded throughout the arena as Neji struggled to stand, her voice possessing a tone of self confidence that many did not think she had, except a certain few, "You cousin, are a fool."

"The only fool here is you, DIE!" using the only hand he was able to move without pain, Neji reached into his weapon pouch and let loose a volley of shuriken at Hinata. To his rage, she spoke out in the same tone as she used her wings to glide in and out among the gaps in the volley.

"You Neji, are not the cousin I have ever cared for, you are only a thing that is controlled by the rage in his heart."

Once the volley ended, Hinata stood proud and tall, head held high even when floating off the ground as she continued, well over Neji's angry growl, "Who holds the chains that bind us, cousin? And who holds the keys that can set us free?"

Neji couldn't stay standing much longer, the blood from his wound causing his to lose focus on his target. As he drifted to the realm of dreams, Hinata's voice reached out to him one final time as he caught a glimpse of himself as if he watched himself in a mirror, covered in chains with a big enormous lock, a ring of keys held high above his head by a hand that extended into the dying light leaving its identity a mystery.

One final line was all he heard before finally succumbing to the pain, watching as Hinata's armor vanished "You have all the weapons you need cousin, now fight!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Dragon of Time: **Hey guys, what you all have been waiting for has arrived. Sorry that I have not updated in awhile but something's have happened on this end that have made things hard. Anyways, I have placed lines from two movies in this chapter. As a challenge the first one, or two depending if you got only one movie right, get to chose who makes it into the Harem next. So remember folks, if you don't believe in something you will fall for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon of Time: **Hey Guys I'm back and ready to roll. I know that a lot of you have been asking for an update for Ryuukage and it is in the works, so I will try to get it out as soon as possible. Any ways, on with the show!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 10: Within the fire, a heart still beats**

Naruto could not help but smile as Hinata stood next to him, her hand entwined with his as the continued to watch the second round battles from the balcony. Only she was paying attention though, Naruto's thoughts literally in the gutter, never having seen such a powerful side of her had roused feelings he had thought exhausted over the last three days.

There were few fights that reached the level of excitement that was raised but Neji and Hinata; he had not even had a chance to fight his own opponent. He watched as many fought, the genin from Konoha defeating or being defeated by a mix of opponents. He watched as Kiba was defeated by Karui, Akamaru sitting to the side trembling at the look of rage that was clearly visible on the young woman's face. This was just a few fights after Hinata and Kiba decided that it was apparently a good idea to speak first before thinking.

"Finally, we can show this woman why she belongs in the kitchen…" was about as far as he got.

Naruto had never seen Hinata so pissed, her anger with her fight with Neji minor in comparison. Then there were the rest of the women piled around him. For whatever reason, the majority of women that were watching the preliminaries, at least from Konoha, were standing around him. As Kiba's words reached his ears, he slowly turned to look behind him at the sudden increase of pressure that exploded around him.

He met eyes with Kurenai Yuuhi, sensei for team 8, only she was not focused on him but on her student in the arena below. And he would swear to the day his breath left him forever that she stood in front of a furnace that was spewing fire with a steel spit hanging over it with a sign that read "Sexists go here" with an arrow pointing at the pointy end of the spit.

He vowed as of that moment to never be sexist.

As he refocused on Kiba, he saw the most painful event that made every man wince, enemy or not, for even from a distance they could hear the sound of impact as Karui's pointed toe fill combat boot impacted Kiba's crotch.

**(A/N: As a side note I found that I did spell Karui's name wrong in the previous chapter and for that I apologize. I am sorry for that, as I do know that it annoyed one faithful reader)**

Kiba went down and stayed down, his hands grasping his crotch with obvious pain as every male felt sorry for the young sexist.

After that the proctor did not hesitate to call the match in Karui's favor.

Without a word, Karui turned and moved up the staircase on the balcony opposite her team and stood behind Hinata, as there was no room behind Naruto.

This caught the eye of many though they did not question her move as they returned their focus to the arena below.

All he could do was watch, bored as he had yet to fight. All he could do was watch more pointless duels happened, such as the ones between Zaku, a genin from Oto, and Shino Aburame where Shino absolutely destroyed his opponent. Then there was the one between Kin Tsuchi, another participant form Oto, and Shikamaru. The latter though had Naruto worried. Shikamaru may have won the fight but he still seemed to go at it in a lazy way, not even truly focusing on the fight. It may have been nothing but, remembering the words that were sent his way by the very same individual less then a week ago, how he vowed to win his mother back, he could not help but scowl as apparently the same boy did not take his own words to heart.

Yet, Naruto's focus could not remain on the fights progressing slowly in the arena below, but on the balcony across from the one he stood on. One of the Kumo nin's, the blond that had her hair in two different pig tails stared in his general direction, not blinking. The other blond standing next to her, Samui he believed her name was, seemed to be looking at the unnamed blond with worry. She kept shifting her eyes between family himself and the one that appeared to be.

Naruto eyes instantly narrowed though when he felt Hinata squeeze his hand harder as she tried to shrink into his side. The girl was not focused on him, but his fiancé.

"Naruto-kun" Karui spoke into his ear, worry clearly present in her voice "you figured it out…"

He nodded and simply said "They are going to try again aren't they?"

He felt more then saw Karui nod as she continued "The Raikage thought that because of the chunin exams she would have been thought of as dead and none would know the truth…till it was too late."

"Why not tell us before this?" anger and disappointment weighing down Naruto's response.

"I did not know how you would react. That is not a reason but with everything else, that was the last thing on my mind" Karui replied.

Tension evident on his shoulders and neck as he nodded, he asked something that had been bothering him "How did Kumo get four genin into the exams instead of the standard 3?"

Karui answered "Kumo began experimenting, trying to find ways to improve their ninja's skill and survival rate. One of the things was to add a fourth member to an already existent team. The idea was that a fourth that could round out the team's skills would cover the weaknesses of the team. There have been a few things but that one is the most recent. It has worked though only in one case and it" she spoke, pointing to the Kumo team "Was us. The rest could not work together enough and the sensei often could not handle four students for various reasons. The condition for allowing the four man team was that only three members of the team at most could continue to the next round."

"The Hokage just allowed them to enter, even with just that one condition?"

"It surprised the Raikage as well but he did not complain."

"Neither would I. Jiji probably wanted to see if it would work in a real situation, probably as his own experiment without the risks that Kumo took."

The silence between Naruto and Karui seemed to stretch longer as Dosu, the last remaining member of the oto team was soundly defeated by the remaining member of team Gai, Ten-ten Mitsurugi. The poof fool had not lasted very long as the young kunoichi was a highly skilled and upcoming weapons mistress. As the unconscious genin was removed via a stretcher, the kunai sticking out of him from about a dozen different angles, the match was called in her favor.

With a sigh of clear regret, she moved back up the steps and towards her team, at least, what was left after Neji's defeat.

'Serves him right' was her main thought 'The asshole was asking for acting so high and might like he does.'

Ten-ten did not get along well with her other male teammate, against the thoughts of many that had observed the team in actual action. In truth, only Lee and she truly got along. The Hyuuga member of the team thought himself to high to associate with members of a lower caste. She had honestly tried to be his friend but no matter what she did, he rejected her in the coldest way possible along with a passing insult that suited his fancy. It got to the point that she gave up, being civil with the Hyuuga male at best, scathing enemy at worst.

As she set foot on the balcony where the remnants of the Konoha teams were standing, her eyes caught the sighting of a sword in its sheath. Being a fan of anything with a dangerous point added to it, she had studied extensively to be able to recognize many weapons, including those that were not sharp and pointy. Yet with all of her study, she could not recognize the sword. The blade was too wide for the conventional katana but neither wide nor long enough to be a zanbato. As she began to move forward to ask about his sword he began to move past her to the steps.

She blushed as she watched him walk down the stairs deep in some thought 'when did I get so close?'

Her eyes would not leave the owner of the sword. Something unfamiliar was raging, calling but she pushed it aside as her target stood in front of his own opponent.

**{POV CHANGE}**

_Naruto Uzumaki _vs. Yugito Nii

Both blonds stared at each other, even after the proctor stepped out of the way.

The silence was almost deafening, neither moving from the spot where they stood. The tension between the two combatants was almost visible, many leaning forward in expectance for the fight that may finally eliminate the boredom many had been feeling.

The silence was broken by Yugito, who slowly drew a pair of kunai, one placed in each hand as she spoke in a robotic voice that sounded neither male nor female.

"She told you then, what the Raikage desires this day?"

Naruto stood straight, his hands moving to his swords.

"Yeah, Karui told me everything. You plan to try and take the Byakugan again."

This caught many off guard, the boredom instantly gone from their postures, many tensing up to meet any possible challenge that may come through the doors of the arena.

A sinister laugh began to explode from Yugito's mouth, her eyes gaining a crazed look, her teeth forming an even more sinister grin that did not belong on her face. Naruto stood there, unmoving as he studied his opponent. Her cloths were a dark blue shade that seemed to compliment her tanned feature and blond hair. Her eyes, even with the crazed glint in their eyes were a light shade of blue that reminded him of the sky. The sandals covering Yugito's feet were basic editions but that was all he could tell. Naruto realized that there was a woman, at least physically standing before him, but the cloths were not form fitting so he could not clearly tell her shape.

"You think" the woman began with her mixed voice "That you can stand in my way."

Naruto tensed and slowly began to draw his swords. Yugito did not appear to notice as slowly, from underneath her loose clothing flames of a deep purple color began to flow, slowly surrounding her yet not burning the stone she walked upon. The flames soon began to make a solid shape around her, forming weird images and shapes before the flames seemed to settle. As that happened, the viewers began to step backwards unconsciously, deep fear evident on their faces, all but a select few.

Though fear paralyzed them, their wills remained strong. Hinata stood at the guard rail, holding on for dear life, fighting the urge to run and hide, Haku at her side.

'Naruto…please be safe…' was the thought running through the young Hyuuga's head.

The flames solidified into a recognizable shape. The distinct reminder of a cat had Naruto standing on edge. The look reminded him too much of Garra, but the insanity had always been a trait of the ichibi but the neko, at least according to most legends, was a gentle more caring being who only fought when it was necessary but this…this was anything but gentle.

"Come" spoke the mutated voice of Yugito "come meet your death."

The flames at this point had formed a cloak around Yugito, blocking out all of her appearance. The appearance of a cat, its small pointed ears and its large claw like hands, along with two distinct tails waving behind Yugito, made for a disturbing appearance. But Naruto had not time for idle thought, forced to dodge one of the tails that attempted to strike him, tearing a hole in the wall behind him. The second tail responded to his movements and lunged at him with intent to kill, Naruto barely managing to move out of the way, the tail catching one of his shoulder guards and destroying half of it, opening a small gash on his shoulder.

'Damn' Naruto thought unable to strike at Yugito as he was constantly dodging the strikes sent at him by her tails 'She is stronger and faster then Garra was, I can't keep up.'

"Stay still and die mortal" screeched Yugito, her attacks becoming quicker and much more effective, Naruto barley being able to dodge. The attacks became more accurate every passing second more and more of the strikes causing minor damage to his cloths.

"Die Damn You!" screeched Yugito once more, adding her clawed arms to her attack. With the two tails effectively pinning Naruto in a confined area he was unable to dodge the sudden addition and was sent into a nearby wall with a fearsome crash that sent dust and debris flying in many directions.

"NO!" screamed Hinata and Haku simultaneously in panic, tears starting to fall from their eyes, unable to see beyond the smoke, dust and debris.

Yugito began to gloat with madness clearly present in her voice "You foolish Mortal, you think you could stand against me, one of the greatest demons to walk this world. You are like this foolish girl, you thought you could control me, tame me but she failed." Her eyes moved and focused on the two women that had yet to leave the banister "Both of those two will look nice on their backs, worth more doing nothing else but pleasuring the men of kumo, good thing that you will watch on and be una-"

Her speech was interrupted "Grand Flare Shot!"

From within the cloud of dust and smoke flew a sphere of light and quicker then Yugito could react, slammed straight into her chest with tremendous power, forcing Yugito to slam into the wall that was present behind her with matching reactions after her own attack on the opposite blond.

"You talk too much…" spoke Naruto's voice from within his debris cloud. Suddenly, the cloud exploded outwards revealing Naruto in his dragoon armor, his outstretched as he walked forward from the destroyed wall.

The smoke and dust cloud surround Yugito cleared, revealing that the flames completely covered the woman's body, as if Yugito's body did not even exist, just existing as if a solid flame given life.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AT ONE TO WHOM YOU SHOULD KNEAL?"

"Simple. Never really gotten along with cats, courtesy of one called Tora…who I still hate…"

Even in paralyzed fear, many of the Konoha ninja could not help but weakly chuckle at the point but Yugito ignored his spoken words and continued to screech.

"I'LL ENJOY TEARING YOU APART" she screeched, the power seeming to continue growing, the claws on her hands and feet becoming more pronounced "I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD AND FEED YOU INNARDS TO YOUR LOVERS BEFORE GIVING THEM TO MEN TO USE TO THEIR HEARTS DESIRE AND WHEN THEY ARE DONE…THEY WILL DIE, WATCHING Their BLOOD BATHE YOUR GRAVE!"

Naruto eyes were covered by bangs of his hair, and he replied with coldness that gave Yugito pause.

"You can threaten me all you want demon…you can claim whatever you desire when I am connected to it all you want…threaten those that I love…those that love me…" he raised his eyes, the former friendly blue eyes turning a color close to ice "Not even Kami can save you…not that she would."

The battle resumed with that. With a tremendous beat of his wings, Naruto took to the air space above the arena.

"FIGHT YOU MORTAL COWARD!"

All four of Yugito's appendages moved in sync towards their target, intending to force him to ground and finish him. Time seemed to slow as the appendages moved towards him, words that should have not been heard echoed through the room and allowed all to hear him "You judge every one to be below you…you think that because one said you could kill that all would follow his lead…you revel in the pain that you bring to others and those around them but that ends here…legend or not, today you fall. ETERNAL NEBULA DRILL!"

Naruto dived, forcing his wings to lie against his back as he allowed himself to fall spinning as he did so point both of his swords forward. Golden flames mixed with tendrils of shadow wrapped themselves around his form as he fell to the ground and his target. Yugito's limbs tried to interfere but were torn to shreds, causing the controlled woman to screech in pain. The attack fell and leveled itself with the ground, ramming itself against its target. Time resumed its full course as this happened, The drilling attack continued to spin quickly against its target, pushing Yugito back till with a tremendous tearing noise, the drill ripped straight through, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

The spin instantly came to halt and its flew to the skies and with a burst of sparks reveled Naruto in his dragoon armor calmly beating his wings looking only slightly winded as he said "For my loves…I would tear apart the world and any who stood in the way…"

He lowered himself till his feet hit the ground, standing in front of the frozen Yugito. Strangely, the limbs and head remained where they were when the torso was whole frozen still surround a small ball of black and purple flame. The sphere seemed to let out a small puling noise and reaction, something close to what a heart were doing if anyone were to listen to it. What surprised Naruto as he had expected there to be something like there was with Garra as a more solid object but…

"Nekometa" spoke a familiar ominous voice from all places at once "You Started on the wrong path, falling like your brothers and sisters but realized your mistakes when you saw the reactions to your actions. You tired to repent but you were still weak and once more feel, albeit not being the only at fault. You still caused needless suffering and torment and must face for that."

"No…I…am…I…better…then…mor-"

"Face your punishment and your penance as you cease to be. Your sentence is set and must be carried through to the end."

Naruto recognized his queue. He tossed his right blade up and declared as he caught the tip "Let the will of Kami, goddess over all, be done" he pulled his arm back and threw his blade "Judgment!"

The steel flew over the distance and penetrated the ball of flame floating in the center of the mangled body of Yugito. It stopped as half the steel was run through and with a tremendous howl, the remaining flames began to fluctuate with tremendous power, sending shockwaves all across the arena, the flames following behind them. Dust and debris form the short duel was roused and forced Naruto to lose contact with what was happening.

As quickly as it had started it ended, the shockwaves vanishing but the cloud of debris and dust remained. As Naruto straightened up, having been forced to crouch due to the force of the shockwaves, allowing his armor to slowly vanish from his form. The nin that had been stepping back stepped forward warily trying to peer into the cloud. All they could hear through, was the sound of falling debris and that of a flying object. From within the smoke, out flew Naruto's other sword. All the blond young man did, was lift his empty sheath, his other blade placed in its respective sheath, allowing the blade to sheath itself with a solid clicking noise as its hilt met the edge of the sheath.

At that same instant, a random breeze blew off the cloud of the dust and revealed what was to remain.

There on the ground, with tattered remains of her cloths, lay Yugito Nii, breathing a little. Next to her to the surprise of all, was a small dragon, the scales the color of purple silk breathing matching the young woman next to it.

The proctor spoke slowly as he gazed in shock.

"Winner…Naruto Uzumaki."

Cheers slowly erupted, both from the remaining Konoha Nin and those that were not, short of the part from Kumo. Naruto let out a breath he had not known that he was holding and allowed himself to fall onto his posterior, soon joined by Haku and Hinata, each grasping an arm as if the world were to end.

None noticed a small blue stone disintegrate from its place feet away from the unconscious Yugito.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Dragon of Time: **Hey guys. I know not many of you thought that I would ever write again but things have been happening at home that have prevented me from focusing on anything but that. Now I am back and working on chapters for all of my stories or seeing if anything needs to be fixed. Thank you all for your support and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember Criticism is welcome only as long as it has evidence to back it up. Peace Peeps!


End file.
